


Measure

by KrystalKane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Mirrors, POV Second Person, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, THERE IS A PLOT THOUGH, Vaginal Sex, dash of romance idk, dirty smut plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Order has taken it upon themselves to hire you for a position aboard the Finalizer. You're no general or Stormtrooper...no...your skills are needed elsewhere. Specifically in tailoring the many outfits and uniforms for the onslaught of beings aboard the Finalizer. Your ideas are fresh, quick, and intimidating compared to the others which lands you right into a demotion to "measurement girl"  a position so low there's really no proper title to it from your spiteful employer. To put it simply, the fleet of tailors you've joined are jealous idiots who put you down so low that your skills can't outshine theirs. You do your best to bite your tongue and do as you're told despite the pettiness and jealousy around you. </p><p>One day you're called to the personal quarters of General Hux. He's in need of a new uniform and it's your job to take his measurements. Is there truth to the rumors you've heard about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demotion

“Demoted? What for?” you quaked.

Tildi, the boss you once thought was so sweet was now crushing your heart. The gleam in her friendly eyes no longer occurred as friendly, a slight smile crossed her lips at your disappointment. You realized it was all just a façade. Those silly bouncing black curls wound in a bun on top of her head no longer comforted you, it was stupid. What a stupid look to her. You found yourself nitpicking everything you could possibly hate. Everything thing from her big rimmed glasses nearly sliding from her nose, the random stray gray hairs in her bun, her middle aged face and crows feet against the lids of her green eyes.

“Your presentation has been inadequate, it doesn’t correlate well with what the First Order expects from us.” She lied. You knew it too. You knew you were the best addition to the team of tailors and seamstresses despite only being there for a month. 

“Am I demoted to repairs?” you asked. You hoped to at least have that, repairing garments didn’t bug you, something you were skilled at. The workers in that area were much easier to get along with too. 

“No, you are strictly to do measurements of the individuals on board.”

“That’s a position?” a brow raised on your face.

“It is now with you taking the reins.” She replied with a bit of zeal, it only fueled the fire. She was trying to kill you with kindness, making her voice higher to be that much more condescending.

An insult really, it was nothing but an insult. This position had no name and no real effort behind it. Tildi scanned over your reaction, you tried to hide the fact that you were now burning a hole straight into her forehead. 

“You’re lucky we decided against firing you, you should be thankful.” Tildi pressed, her eyes were heavy on yours.

“Thank you.” Was all you could really say. She was right in that sense, you could have been fired. Though the reasons would be completely nonexistent, they could have literally just booted you completely. This was a job you needed however, it wasn’t really an option for you to quit either. Could you even quit? You didn’t rank high, you weren’t even on the map by First Order standards but quitting? Do they let people quit?

“This is yours-“ Tildi rummaged in her white jacket pocket and extended her hand out to you. A coiled length of measuring tape sat on her palm. You took the end and unraveled it from her hand, it was about five feet or so in length. The tape went straight into your left pant pocket in a slightly tangled mess.

“You’ll report any measurements via your datapad for your tailors and seamstresses. If they ask you to go across the ship and take the measurements of a simple Stormtrooper you will do so, if they ask you to bound down to a high ranking officers quarters for measurements you will do so, am I making myself clear?”

Yes, you understood. You were about as low as you could get. Just about anyone aboard the ship could boss you around now. 

“I understand.” You bit back the whirl of inappropriate responses swirling around in your head.

“Good. Take leave for the day. Return to my office tomorrow morning at 8 am.”

“Yes ma’am.” Simply nodding you stood from the chair and tucked your arms behind your back. The datapad you carried swung against your hip, it hung by a strap on your shoulder for easy access. You guided yourself towards the door of her office, it was only feet behind you as you turned on your heel to press forward. The metal door opened with a hiss. Eyes from the room beyond gazed up at you from their sewing machines. The tables were in long rows five on the right and left side of the single aisle you walked down, with nearly six people to a row. Keeping your eyes ahead to avoid any awkward eye contact, you noticed you kindly bunkmate looking at you with a bewildered gaze in the center of the last table on the right. Her usually tall stature was slouched towards her sewing machine, her hair a wild messy blond frizz, a pair of glasses tucked her bangs away like a headband rather than using them to see.

Luckily enough you were fortunate to have her as a roommate, a friendship was the last thing you expected between her and yourself. You respected one another, ate dinner together in the mess hall, and even gave each other advice in and outside of work. The first week aboard the Finalizer she was sure to comfort you, the hardest you had ever laughed was in your late night ramblings and talks with her before falling asleep. A best friend really.

Mynia is her name.

You patted your datapad at your hip signifying that you’d message her the details. She nodded her head as you passed and ultimately left the sewing room. Mynia was already messaging you when you reached the empty hall, the datapad buzzed against your hip. It could wait until you at least go to your room which you didn’t waste any time walking to. It wasn’t much of a distance to walk, they tried to keep everyone’s quarters close to their work environment. After rounding the few corners and narrow hallways lined with steel doors and various red lights you made it to your room. You sighed and reached for your datapad, you ran your finger over the top and a plastic card popped out. You picked it between your fingers and ran it over a black module on the wall to the left of the door. 

The door opened with a hiss revealing the small space you shared with Mynia. Directly to the right is where the both of you slept, it was a bunk type bed built into the wall. You had dibs on the top while Mynia had the bottom. Directly across from your bunks was a counter, it was about five feet long and ended where your glass shower wall began. All the counter space had was a small sink and microwave, a stainless steel cup with toothbrushes sat on the lip of the sink next to a soap pump. The shower was small to, with glass enclosing it. Further back beyond the shower wall was the toilet. Basically you and Mynia lived in a large broom closet with a shower and toilet. 

Everyone else on the same level had a room identical to yours so it wasn’t that unfair, at least they were consistent. The first thing you did was pull yourself up to your bunk, you tossed your boots over the side of your bed and set your head on your pillow.

 _“What happened?”_ Mynia’s message taunted you when you unlocked your datapad that you held above your head.

 _“I was “demoted””_ you hastily typed out on the touch keyboard.

 _“To repairs?”_ she was quick to respond.

_“Apparently there’s a position they recently made up that’s lower than that.”_

_“What in the hell would that be?”_ she inquired. 

_“I just get to measure people. That’s it. That’s all I get to do now.”_

_“WHAT? Why?”_

_“Can we talk about it over dinner in the mess hall? It’s too long to type out.”_

_“Ok. Meet you there at 5?”_

_“Sounds good to me.”_ you sighed to yourself as you sent the message, you stuffed the datapad under your pillow. 

Taking a nap sounded nice, although you’d most likely end up lying awake all night. Instead you decided to take your data pad out once again. Reading was difficult and so was anything else, everything reminded you that you just got demoted.

****  


* * *

It was about 4:45 pm, a good time to start making your way to the mess hall. The Finalizer was quite big, some things were a trek to get to. Unfortunately it was about a fifteen to twenty minute walk to Mess Hall B. there were multiple of everything on the ship, obviously people flocked to the ones that were closest to their quarters. Although, both you and Mynia wondered if Mess Halls A, C, and D had better food options to pick from or food quality in general. 

You jumped down from your bunk and adjusted your clothes in the mirror above the sink. Before you left the room you were sure to grab your datapad and key to the room to return later. Just outside the door you bumped into Mynia, here smile made you feel slightly at ease.

“Do you need to get changed or anything, or do you just want to go straight to dinner?” you pressed.

“We can go straight to dinner. I’m pretty hungry.”

The both of you briskly walked the halls towards dinner, the main topic was your demotion of course. Venting about it to one of your closest friends eased your mood a little. Not enough to have an appetite, you were honestly only going to dinner to chat, you considered possible forking over the extra credits to get a beer or something of the like. All main course meals were free on The Finalizer, but if you wanted dessert or something like alcohol it would cost you. 

“I mean I guess we should have seen it coming, but I expected more from Tildi.” Mynia admitted.

“Now we know...she’s been faking her kindness the whole time.”

“Maybe you can go higher up and file a complaint?”

“I’d like to have a job thank you.” You teased. You could complain, but there was no guarantee. This was also the First Order, they probably care very little about the problems of one seamstress whose job was easily replaceable. You honestly didn’t want to risk it. 

Mynia was eager to get to the mess hall, it would be some time to wait in line to get food since it was dinner rush. You groaned at the length of the three lines leading up to the kitchen service counters. Since it was a buffet style mess hall, it just made things slower with people taking their sweet dandy ass time. Just beyond the counter lines were the arrangements of long tables, they could seat up to seventy-five people at a time, their lengths were incredible. Unfortunately you had to wait in the line with Mynia to get your beer of choice. They kept them behind their register where everyone swiped their daily meal cards. 

You watched Mynia pile food on her plate, she watched you just follow. She furrowed her brow with concern.

“You’re not eating?” She tilted her head.

“No, no appetite.” You mused. You pointed directly behind her so she could turn and move ahead. Once you got to the register there were two female clerks waiting, they wore white hats to match their clothes. You could make out the stains on their attire from working in the kitchen. 

“Can I get a bottle of Pasha Ale?” You asked the one closest to you, she nodded and turned to the fridge behind her. She grabbed the dark bottle with the iconic purple decal of the beer you favored so much.

“Five credits miss.” She smiled. Just as you were about hand her you credit card Mynia shoved her own credit card the woman’s way.

“I’m buying that for her.” Mynia declared giving you a slight glare, you could read her like a book. You knew what she was thinking in her glare, it was definitely along the lines of “you’re going to let me buy this for you and you’re not going to complain about it.”

You didn’t deny her kindness, she just wanted to make you feel better. They swiped her card and handed it back to her while handing you the beer. You simply smiled at Mynia and thanked her. Surprisingly finding a spot was easy, two people happened to leave at the right moment, you snagged the spots immediately. 

By now you had hoped Mynia would have gotten over her slight fear of the Stormtroopers on the ship. Even though none of them were in their typical armor in the mess hall it was still easy to tell they were Troopers. It was just a simple black under outfit, black sweatshirt, black pants, black boots. While you sat at the end of the table, Mynia was fidgeting as she ate. You leaned forward a bit to get a look at what her issue might be. The man that sat next to her looked like he was having a worse day than you, with dark bags under his eyes and blond hair sticking out in all directions. He visibly shook beneath his black clothing, he was definitely a Stormtrooper of some kind. It was making Mynia uncomfortable. You tapped her shoulder and shrugged for her to stand, you switched spots so she could sit on the end. She bought you a beer after all. 

You decided to just turn your whole body to face her, hopefully he won’t take it personally. A light tap touched your shoulder....great. You turned in your seat to face him.

“Do you like working here?” The Trooper immediately asked. His whole body shook, even his head. He was sweating heavily now, you could see why Mynia was having such a hard time sitting there. Something was severely wrong with him.

“It has its ups and downs.” You told him. Hopefully that would be the end of your conversation with him. 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Uh...I’m not really…” you began, he made a slight face of disappointment “It’s Pasha.” You quickly lied to save yourself. 

“Pasha…” he trailed, you planted your hand firmly over the beer label so he couldn’t see your lie. You hoped he had never heard of the beer before. You turned away and widened your eyes at Mynia.

“Aren’t you going to ask my name?” The man pressed. Please shut up already! It’s clear no one wants to talk to you.

“I thought Stormtroopers didn’t have names?” You turned to face him again.

“You’re right. We don’t.” He suddenly rose from his seat, the sound of a ray gun loading filled your ears as the barrel of a weapon was pointing directly in your face. He had hidden it on his lap beneath the table. Everyone at the table scrambled back, Mynia froze just as you did.

“Stand up.” He lightly ordered. You did just that, he had a ray blaster in your face. Another Trooper was making his way across the table in a reach “Try anything and I’ll shoot her!” The deranged Trooper shoved the gun closer in your face. Everyone around you stood their distance.

“What the hell?!” The other Trooper called.

“Get General Hux down here.” The deranged Trooper demanded.

“There are other ways to talk to him.” The other Trooper retorted.

“I’VE BEEN TRYING! FOR WEEKS! HE WON’T LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!” His shrill yelling made tears well in your eyes. He reached out and grabbed a handful of your uniform in his grasp ultimately pulling you against him. He ordered you to turn in his arms as he continued to angle the gun at your head. With his arm firmly gripped around your neck, he backed away with your backside against him. You followed for ONE reason being was that he had a RAY BLASTER pointed at your head, the more you struggled the tighter his grip. 

The Trooper managed to back you and himself into a tight left corner of the mess hall. The only angle they could attack was from the front and directly through you, you were a hostage and a shield all in one. Mynia watched in wide eyed horror from afar. She was frozen, people crowded around leaving a good distance between themselves and you. Their wall was suddenly broken by a silver figure. A high ranking Stormtrooper, the famed Captain Phasma. 

She was an icon on The Finalizer, a main head to leading the Stormtroopers. This wasn’t the first time you had seen her in person, you hoped it wouldn’t be the last.

“Lower that blaster FN-4368” her voice was calm, level headed.

“Not until General Hux and I have a talk.”

A Long silence passed, Phasma knew this situation was below her.

“General Hux NOW!” the deranged Trooper demanded, his arm around your neck had you in a strong lock. Your nails were useless in defense, the white armor prevented you even from that. Biting him was definitely out of the question. 

Captain Phasma looked displeased based on her stance, she didn’t want to give in to something as petty as a hostage situation. She attempted to step closer, but that resulted with the barrel of the laser blaster being pressed to your temple.

“CALL HIM NOW! IF HE DOESN’T COME I’LL SHOOT HER, IF ANY OF YOU STEP CLOSER I’LL SHOOT HER!” he screamed near your ear, it made a ringing noise in your ear drum. The Captain was reluctant.

“Please…” you begged.

“SHUT UP!” he shook you while tightening his grip around your neck.

Phasma lifted the inside of her forearm to her mouth piece “General Hux.” She called.

An inaudible voice answered over the line, only Phasma could hear.

“We have a situation in Mess Hall B, you must come immediately.” Phasma informed calmly, the other line responded again “No sir, FN-4368, he’s got a hostage this time.”

The voice on the other line mumbled over the silence of the room “I’m coming.” was all you could make out.

“He’s on his way.” Captain Phasma mused.

Given the situation, the General only took a matter of minutes to get to the mess hall. It was obvious it was the General entering the hall, several Stormtroopers flanked his sides when he stepped into the room. You had only seen pictures of him and a thirty second snippet video of a speech months back. They didn’t do him justice, his fiery orange hair was much brighter in person. The stern look across his face was bordering on irritated. His hands were behind his back as he approached, everyone parted from his way. He finally came upon Captain Phasma’s side.

“Hello General.” The Stormtrooper teased, you could hear the smile in his voice.

“FN-4368, care to explain your blatant insubordination?” General Hux’s voice was smooth, calm.

“I wouldn’t have to be doing this if you would listen.”

“I have listened. You just didn’t like my answer.” General Hux clarified. 

“This isn’t me! I won’t be that person!” the Trooper yelled.

“You won’t kill for the First Order and yet here we are...with a blaster to a womans head. Forgive me if I have a hard time believing what you say.”

“You don’t know what it’s like! How it feels!”

The General stepped so close you thought you might be dead before he finished his stride. 

“I know exactly how it feels,” He glowered at the Trooper behind you “Now release her.” he ordered. They glared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, you felt the grip around your neck loosen just enough for you to break free. The General outstretched an arm and pulled you close against himself, a firm yank to your hair pulled your upper body back. The Trooper changed his mind. The General refused to let you go, his arm only tightened around your waist. Your nails dug into the General's arm and side.

Your head and back weaned at an incredibly uncomfortable backwards angle. You could now see the blaster in the General's face above. 

“Release her.” The General ordered again. His bravery was impressive, unwilling to stand down with a weapon pointed directly in his face. The Trooper was equally unwilling to let you go, the angle of your back made you give way and buckle under your own weight. The General still held you up to prevent you from falling and having your hair yanked some more. 

“If I have to ask you a third time you’ll suffer a great deal more than I originally planned.” The General warned. What the General did next was quite a surprise, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the barrel of the weapon, his free arm snuck around the back of your neck. The Trooper was in slight awe and opened his grip to free your hair. 

General Hux pulled you towards himself by wrapping his arms around you, the side of your face pressed against his chest. From there you closed your tearful eyes counting down the seconds for this to all end. The only comfort was his embrace and lingering scent of teakwood. What seemed like an eternity had passed…

“You’re safe now. He’s been taken away.” General Hux assured, you opened your eyes and reeled back to look at him. The first thing you should have done was thank him, instead you focused on his gaze over you. His stare was intense to take in, you looked down over his chest, a few tears stained the fabric where your face was. You wanted to apologize then. 

“Y/n!” Mynia howled breaking through the crowd. General Hux took that as a sign to let you go, Mynia was already embracing you before you could react. As she held you, you watched the redheaded General take leave with Captain Phasma over her shoulder.


	2. We'll See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing is really work unless you would rather be doing something else.” - J.M. Barrie

You didn’t know much about him before, but you were going to learn about him now. The moment you got back to your quarters with Mynia you were hastily researching your savior. Grew up with a strong military father, was put into military credentials at a young age. That explained his unwavering bravery. You ran through collections of recorded speeches and photos, you found yourself admiring how he carried his features. He is handsome, you weren’t going to deny it. The situation you just overcame only heightened your attraction. 

Then it dawned on you. You never thanked him.

Does he think you’re ungrateful towards him for SAVING your life? The idea of him thinking ill of you put you off almost as much as getting demoted. You sighed and tucked your datapad beneath your pillow. Mynia sung to herself in the running shower just feet away, you were awaiting your turn. Minutes later she turned off the water and stepped out onto the bathmat in front of sliding glass door. Directly across were your towels hanging on a rack on the wall. You sat up on your knees and opened one of the three drawers built into the wall at the end of your bunk. Everything in this room was carefully tucked away, a lot of storage within the walls for such a small room. It was to compensate in a way. 

The top drawer held all your personal trinkets, jewelry you most likely never use aboard this ship. The middle drawer held your assortment of underwear, which were much more colorful in comparison to the black socks mixed in. As for the third, it held a few pairs of pajamas. You tucked a pair of pajama bottoms and its matching tank top under your comforter to keep them warm, the room wasn’t exactly the warmest place. The walls were lined with metal after all, it was preferential to it being over hot though. 

All the drawers against the longest length of your bunk held duplicates of the same uniform and under clothes. Your personal collection of clothing was stored in the drawers that were technically your headboard. They were something you wore on your day off or to any planetary destination you were allowed to leave the ship for. 

Whenever the Finalizer was a relatively good enough distance from a planet they allowed shuttles of employees to go to and from the planet to enjoy themselves at least a little. It brought up employee morale, it could only benefit The First Order. You could bring things back that you’ve bought after inspection of course. No illegal substances allowed. The First Order was careful of bringing back any stowaways and disposed of any employee who traded secrets for goods. That was rare in itself, too many people valued their life to double cross The First Order. 

Mynia came walking by the bunks with her towel wrapped around her head, you waited for her to crawl in her bunk before you jumped down.

“I’m going to take a scalding shower.” You declared.

“After the day you’ve had, I don’t blame you. I’m buying you a whole case of beer tomorrow.” Mynia pulled her pajama pants over her bare legs.

“I don’t think I’d be here right now if it weren’t for General Hux.” 

“He didn’t really have a choice, that Stormtrooper was crazy! You know they got rid of him though right? The last Stormtrooper that went off their rocker ended up helping destroy Starkiller. You know I literally left that place the day before it exploded?” Mynia went on.

“Do you think I should get him a gift or something?” you asked of her honestly. 

“I don’t think you’re even allowed to do that.”

“I’ll just send him a card.”

Mynia snorted “Isn’t that a little impersonal?” she smiled.

“I don’t know…I mean I could-I don’t know.” You sighed and began stripping away your clothes. You opened the medium sized panel door across from the shower, it was a washing machine and dryer all built in one. Mynia and you would fill it once a week and start it once it was full. You divided your clothes later, you both had sewn your names in the matching uniforms to tell the difference. 

A long shower was nice to wash the day away, it was a good thing there was an endless supply of hot water. When you climbed out, Mynia was already drifting off to sleep in her bunk with her towel wrapped around her head. You dried yourself off and hung the wet towel on one of the ladder steps up to your bunk. Your clothes stayed warm beneath the comforter, you changed into them before climbing up to settle in for the night. 

The top drawer at the foot of your bed held your hair brush, as you yanked the bristles through the knots of your hair you realized you hadn’t brushed your teeth. With a heavy sigh you got down from your bunk and brushed your teeth. It was a great work out when you thought about it, getting up and down the damn ladder all night. You preferred that to lying awake all night, it was an ongoing issue however, tonight was different. You were still having a rush from what happened earlier, you were sure of it. Or maybe it was that demotion keeping you awake?

Either way, Mynia was waking you up to start the day just when you really started to drift away. 

“Get up, you don’t want to get demoted from your demotion!” she slapped your thigh. You groaned and turned over, Mynia was way too cheery in the morning for your taste. It helped you get up though on most days with the way she pushed you. 

Even though she was the same age as you her motherly side showed, it was something she couldn’t help. Whenever she talked about her home life, it was always about her daughter. Unfortunately this was the only job she could get, her daughter stayed with her mother in the working months with the First Order. Nearly every cent went to her mother and daughter. Mynia had seniority so it was no secret she got paid more than you, you haven’t been there long enough to get raises like her just yet.

You climbed down from your bunk after grabbing a change of clothes for the day. The First Order was looser when it came to hairstyles, as long as you kept your hair out of your face. Most women tucked their hair under a hat aboard the ship, you weren’t much one for hats so you always pulled your hair up in a tight bun. Mynia got away with her hairstyle, she was technically within the dress code because her hair never touched her face. 

Mynia walked with you to the textile facility where you both worked. You had to part your ways, you had to report to Tildi’s office like she had asked. The silly bun on top of her head stood tall over the back of her chair, she faced away from you and her desk.

“Miss, I’m here like you asked.” You broke the morning office silence. The woman turned in her chair, her eyes full of scrutiny. 

“Have you brought your tape?” she asked, it was almost teasing. You nodded your head.

“Good. I have your first assignment lined up for you. A fleet of Stormtroopers have been promoted for the battlefields and they need to be sized for their under armor. I want this completed before the end of the day, there’s sixty pupils to measure.”

“Yes ma’am.” You agreed to the assignment. She picked up her data pad sitting on her desk just in front of her, you watched her type away. Your datapad pad buzzed against your hip.

“I’ve just sent you their section number, you can type it into your GPS and go from there. Open their profiles and send their stats as you work, am I clear?” she asked.

“Yes.” 

“Hand me your datapad so I can upload the profile program.” She told you, you didn’t argue and handed over your datapad. Within minutes you had a new icon brimming with the empty size credentials of nearly everyone aboard the Finalizer. All you had to do was type in their name or employee number and their chart would show. It was your job now to fill out their height, weight, waist size, really everything the textile facility needed to fashion the clothes. 

“On your way. They expect you there at eight forty five.” She shooed at you with her hand.

You left her office without another word, all eyes were on you, everyone had showed for their shift as usual. You pushed them at the back of your mind as you passed. Mynia looked far too busy in her work for you to interrupt her, it would be better to message her later. You needed to be getting to work yourself.

When you typed in the section number you were given you groaned internally. It would be about a half hour walk, you became worried about your time crunch, your exchange with Tildi lasted at least ten minutes and now you had thirty five to get there. So many halls and sections to clear you thought. It really wouldn’t look good for you to be late for your first assignment, with five minutes of wiggle room you were starting to sweat. 

The first set of doors you approached was being guarded by a Stormtrooper. Hopefully it would be easy to get by them…or so you thought.

“Stop there.” The Trooper warned, his voice was oddly high pitched beneath his helmet. 

“I need to get to section seventy-seven, I was told to take measurements for their-“

“You aren’t permitted.” The Trooper cut you off.

“I need to get by though, it’s my job.” You told him.

“It’s our job to keep those who are not permitted out.” The Trooper argued.

“FN-9921!” a stern voice ejected into the hall, you looked around to see bright ginger hair coming your way. General Hux.

Your cheeks immediately filled with heat, you looked elsewhere to hide your face.

“Are you preventing others from doing their work?” he scolded the Stormtrooper.

“She isn’t permitted sir.” The Trooper defended.

“Have you checked her clearance?” The General countered. The Trooper had nothing to say, he knew he was in the wrong. The General sighed through his nose and turned to you, you managed to get the redness to flush from you cheeks to look at him.

“Let’s have your keycard.” He held out his gloved hand towards you. You lifted your datapad that hung on your hip to pull your key card from its compartment. You set the card in his grasp and without looking he moved towards the door. The Trooper stepped to the side.

The General lifted your card to the scanning module on the side of the door, it beeped loudly with a flash of green and the door slid open diagonally. He motioned for you to follow him, you could feel the Stormtrooper glare at you though his mask when you obeyed and followed the General through the doorway.

It was your chance to thank him. But nothing came out. You followed him with a good few feet between yourself and his backside. Oh his backside…you caught yourself staring too long for your comfort. The way he walked…with his hands behind his back and keeping a steady pace with straight shoulders. His posture was incredible. 

No Stormtrooper or guard questioned you when you were in tow with the General, they practically opened all doorways for him and yourself. The sections numbered upwards the further you walked. It didn’t take as long as you thought, with General Hux guiding you…you actually arrived to section seventy seven early. The General stood next to you in front of the entryway marked with a large painted seventy seven across the door. With a swipe of a card the door opened, a firm hand pressed on your lower back to push you inside. 

A line of people stood next to one another in a wall like formation. All wearing black pants and fitted black t-shirts you counted ten heads, and ten more standing directly behind them. They all had their arms at their sides. The General removed his hand from your back, you hardly noticed the size of the room. It was octagonal shaped with bunks tucked in all the walls. A hallway was directly at the center behind them.

“Congratulations, all of you.” The General began “You’ve all completed your training and now you’ll be fitted for your armor. Do what this woman asks of you, any grief you give and you’ll be reconditioned under Captain Phasma’s watch.”

“Yes sir.” All twenty voices answered in unison. You found it odd that the General hasn’t addressed you by name, was he mad at you for not thanking him? You could be reading into it too much already.

You started on the left, asking the much taller man in front of you for his “name”, you typed it in your datapad and found him instantly. He stepped forward for you as you asked and began measuring. He was so tall, even standing on your toes proved to be difficult in measuring height. Your hand could barely reach his nose, and that was if you strained yourself. Eventually you had to ask him to hold the end of the tape in alignment with the top of his head and bend down to his feet to see his height. It was something you should have done in the first place instead of making yourself look silly in front of General Hux. Once you got the hang of all the measurements you were able to get through all of them within an hour.

It was time to move on to the next set of twenty, you followed General Hux around the gaggle of Troopers you finished after he dismissed them for the day. He brought you through the hall in the back and in a few short beats you were in a room identical to the one you were just in. A new set of twenty stood like the last group.

You tried to imagine how the Stormtroopers would treat you if the General weren’t standing there. Did they know the Stormtrooper that went crazy last night? Maybe some of them were friends with him. Knowing next to nothing about the Stormtrooper program it had you making these assumptions you ended up internally scolding yourself for. 

It took about the same amount of time to measure all of them as the ones before, the General dismissed them and you moved through another hall in the back. It was the last set of twenty to measure. The General continued to watch with his hands behind his back. When you were on the next to last person a message buzzed against your hip. You opened it in hopes that it might be Mynia, but it was Tildi giving you another assignment. Another set of sixty Stormtroopers held in section sixty six.

“I’ll need to measure the Stormtroopers in section sixty six.” You leaned back to tell the General whom was standing across the room. He gave you a slight nod of the chin. Inside you hoped he would be joining you on your next assignment, it made you giddy.

The rest of the Troopers in section seventy seven were dismissed the moment you were finished with them. They all left in a hurry, probably to go get lunch at the nearest mess hall. You were hungry yourself but decided to at least finish with the Stormtroopers in section sixty six first. The General traced back with you to section sixty six where he let you in the room like before. The amount of discipline over the Stormtroopers was astounding. You stood next to the General as he gave out the same directions and congrats to the Stormtroopers, it was nearly word for word. Just before you began again with your work he turned to you.

“I leave this to you, I have other matters to attend to. If anything goes awry I expect you to inform me immediately. It’s a simpler process to leave, they’ll let you walk out freely.” He spouted with a slight monotone.

“Yes sir.” You nodded. You were slightly upset he wouldn’t be joining you, surely he had a lot more to do than stand around with you all day so it made sense. He left straight away after you started with the first person in line. Now it was time to see how they acted without the General around. 

They hardly acted any different, they all relaxed in their posture a little to not hold themselves so tight. And all of them did as you asked, held out their arms, held your tape, anything. A lot of them squirmed under your touch around their waists and chest areas, it was understandable because you were rather ticklish in those spots too. 

Three hours and another sixty Stormtroopers were done. It was nearing three, too late to eat lunch and too early to eat dinner. A snack should hold you over until then. You were quick to leave, the General was right about being able to go without a hassle. Before you could possibly think your day was ending you made it a point to try and visit Tildi’s office in case you had any other tasks. Just then Mynia was leaving as you came up to the door of the textile facility. 

“I’m off early, what are you doing?” she asked.

“I’m going to report to Tildi and see if there’s anything else for me to do, if not maybe we can go do something?” you suggested.

“Let me know.” She patted her datapad. You walked through the door, might as well go see Tildi now and get it over with. The woman never moved from her desk the entire day, she was busy talking with a few of your colleagues over a hologram projected over her desk. You decided to take a seat in front of her desk until she was done. 

“Yes and good day to you.” Tildi sighed and tapped her desk, the hologram disappeared. She slouched back in her chair eying you a bit “I see you’ve accomplished measuring all hundred and twenty Stormtroopers?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good, how do you like your new job? Simple enough for you?”

“Simple yes, no problems as far as I’m aware.” You answered honestly, it was a simple job, but it was insulting. 

“You’ll pick up again tomorrow, another section of Stormtroopers in the morning, they expect you there the same time as today.”

“Is that all?” you asked just to be sure.

“You’ll have an appointment later on in the day with General Hux, he’d like a new uniform and needs to be fitted.”

“General Hux?” did you hear her right?

“Yes. General Hux. He’s requested that you be there by two and no later. I’ll send the coordinates to his room along with the coordinates for the Stormtroopers tomorrow morning.” She replied.

“Yes ma’am.”

“You can go for the day, there’s nothing else for you.” She shooed you away with the same motion as this morning. General Hux? You get to see him again tomorrow, you’ll come prepared this time. You’ll get to thank him properly. Mynia was waiting in the hallway for you to which you told her she shouldn’t have.

“How’s about that case of beer I promised you?” she smiled.

****  


* * *

After making a brief beer run with Mynia you both returned to your room. A few beers later and you decided you didn’t want to leave for dinner and neither did Mynia. So instead of actually eating dinner the both of you rummaged through your snack stash and microwaved meals. Enjoying each other’s company was good enough, not to mention you were slightly on the tipsy side. 

“Were they scary?” Mynia took a swig from her beer, she was talking about your venture with the Stormtroopers today. You sat in your bunk together with your legs dangling off the side.

You shook your head before taking a swig “No, General Hux was there for some of it so I don’t think they wanted to try anything.”

“Did you thank him then?” she raised.

“No! I was too nervous.”

“Well since you’re seeing him tomorrow you’ll HAVE to.”

“He probably doesn’t remember me…”

“Why in the hell wouldn’t he remember you? He met you yesterday and you saw him today.” She slurred slightly. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Hell, make him remember you. Make him never forget you after tomorrow.” She winked. Your face reddened, part of it was the beer, and the other part was genuinely you.

“I’m only going to tell him thank you, I don’t do THAT.” you hid your face. She burst out laughing in turn made you laugh too. 

A loud buzzing sound interrupted your laughter, someone was at your door. You handed Mynia your half empty bottle and stepped down from the bunk. You adjusted yourself and tapped the pad to the side of the door to see who might be standing on the other side. 

He wasn’t recognizable at first with the hat covering much of his red hair. His pillowy lips and dimpled chin gave him away under the hooded blue eyes.

“HOLY SHIT IT’S HIM!” you blurted and turned to look at Mynia with a panic stricken look in your eyes.

“Well talk to him! Make him remember you!” she teased.

“Shut up!” you spat, you took in a deep breath and adjusted yourself a bit more. You held your palm against the touchpad, the door slid open. 

You were greeted by icy blue eyes towering over your gaze.

“General Hux.” You addressed him as formally as you could.

“May I have a word with you?” he asked, his tone was level. His face showed no emotion.

“Yes sir.” You nodded profusely and stepped outside the room, he stepped back to make room when the door shut behind you. What is he doing here? You repeated this question over and over in your mind half a dozen times as he looked over you. 

“It seems I have forgotten to give you your keycard back.” He reached around into his right jacket pocket. He then held out the card to you between two gloved fingers. You took note at how long they were, you shifted your weight to relieve the pressure between your legs. You had completely forgotten about your keycard, you didn’t even use it all day. Mynia used hers to open your quarters, she even bought the beer. It had completely escaped your mind.

You reached up to take it from him, his grip tightened between his fingers.

“I suggest you learn how to work your intercom system before you open your door to superiors. You think it’s wise to use such language in front of someone such as myself” he pressed.

“I-uh-you heard that?” you muttered. A wave of embarrassment rushed over you, you cussed in front of him.

“The three sentences you and your roommate exchanged before you opened your door? Yes.” He clarified. Your hand must have been resting on the camera button AND THE INTERCOM BUTTON. 

“I apologize sir.” you muttered again, it was all you could pitch being so nervous under his scrutiny. 

“I hope tomorrow is a better day for you, I don’t tolerate such a mouth in my personal quarters miss (L/n).” his voice was quieter now, it was above a whisper. He let you take the card from his fingers, you shoved it away in your back pocket.

“Yes sir, sorry sir, I won’t let it happen again…sir.” You nervously replied.

“We’ll see…” he simply said and sauntered off down the hall.


	3. Scold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves.” ― Federico García Lorca

Just like the night before, you had a hard time sleeping. Your embarrassment kept you awake most of the night. How could you do something so dumb? What does General Hux think of you now? A foolish and childish girl no doubt…

Since you didn’t need to report to Tildi all you had to do was get ready by eight and leave. Just as she said, she sent you the section which happened to be fifty six that needed their measurements taken as well as directions to General Hux’s quarters. They were near Mess Hall A, you can grab a bite to eat after measuring section fifty six and wait around until General Hux’s appointment. As a way to compensate for you action last night, you wore your best fitting uniform, did your hair up in a tighter fashion, and put on a bit of make-up. You wanted to look professional as ever in front of the General. Now you took off for the day.

The same Trooper guarded the entrance to the Stormtrooper dormitories as yesterday, this time he moved to the side so you could scan your card. Hopefully his encounter with the General was the reason behind it. There were no troubles in finding section fifty six, your card let you access all the doorways and halls. Just as you slipped your card over the module on the section entrance you wondered how far you would have gotten if the General hadn’t returned your card. 

The door slid open revealing a scatter of people in the room, some lined up, others clamored to stand in line. The look of relief struck their features, the thought you weren’t going to be alone.

“It’s fine, you can all relax a little.” You tried to comfort them. Most of them relaxed themselves, others remained tense. You started at the tail end of their line, none of them questioned your work as you move on down the line. Soon you were done with the first twenty and moved along to the next batch down the back hall of the room.

The second group threw you off, only seventeen stood in line. You craned your head around the room in search of the missing three. Not wanting to have your own job at risk you thought you might ask the closest freshly trained Trooper to you. She was short and stalky, you could feel the strength resonating off her shoulders despite her curly blonde hair. It almost looked like Mynia’s.

“What’s your name?” you asked of her.

“FN-5335.” She didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Are there only supposed to be seventeen of you? Usually there’s twenty.”

“Captain Phasma escorted them out before you arrived ma’am.”

No one had ever been so formal towards you. Ma’am? It made you smile inside to be regarded so respectfully. 

“Thank you, I just need to be sure.” You replied. She nodded her head in response as you returned to measuring. 

You managed to cut your time since there were three Troopers unaccounted for. You finished with the rest before 10:00. Part of you hoped that you’d get another assignment before 2:00, just what were you going to do until then? Lounge around for four hours?

At least you had your datapad with you. It had been a while since you worked on your designs, you could argue that it was part of your work too. The nearest mess hall would be an ok place to draw until then. Otherwise you’d have to trek back to your room and walk even further to get to General Hux’s quarters when the time came. They weren’t too far from where the Stormroopers dormitories were held. In fact they were just down an opposite wing you noticed looking at the map given to you by Tildi. 

You made your way to Mess Hall A, you were sort of disappointed when you found it was an identical replica to Mess Hall B. You also waited in line to find the food was exactly the same, it honestly made you lose your appetite so you settled on a caffeinated drink instead. 

The only advantage Mess Hall A had over Mess Hall B was that there weren’t as many people crowding to get food. It was almost quiet aside from the murmurs of small chatter in the room. It was a sight to see when you were able to sit at a table where no one else sat. 

With your datapad out you kept to yourself with a stylus in hand. You opened your folder of drawings to sift through, none of them jumped out at you to continue on with. A blank white screen daunted you. What could you make? Then it struck you, the whole reason why you were paying a visit to General Hux, to take his measurements for a new uniform.

You started with a simple design based on your memory of his current uniform. The belt could be thinner and the shoulders could be at a more angular shape. You listed all the possible fabrics the garment could be made of, what he wore beneath his greatcoat was a silk blend of some kind. A smooth and light fabric would be nice for him to keep cool. Your first mock-up was completely black, did it have to be? You played with the color palette and settled on a gun metal gray. The color prompted you to make the form fitting at his hips, you added one long black stripe down each side of the leg. You returned you attention to the top, you already broadened the shoulders and fixed the belt. What more could you do? 

You added black stripes to the cuffs much like the pants, you made the collar black as well. It just needed something more. In attempt to dress up the hem work you got the idea to continue with the black stripes. Black lined the hem of the entire outfit and down the shoulder. The back of the garment was less…you added to buttons on the lower back like a clip to mock his greatcoat. 

“I think he’d consider it.” You smiled to yourself. The time was about 1:00 in the afternoon, time to eat some lunch. You hopped into the line before the lunch rush could really form, you settled on building a salad at the buffet bar. Unfortunately the table you had occupied earlier was starting to fill. 

You set your tray down before sitting down yourself. It was a table made up of mostly girls, all officers of some kind and wearing hats. They whispered to one another as you sat, you suddenly felt their conversation was about you. You pretended not to listen so they could carry on and so you could eavesdrop. 

“Is that her?” the girl cattycorner from you whispered. Now you knew you were definitely the talk of the table. You only glanced up to see a handful of the girls nod and look your way, you looked down at your tray and began to eat. Sometimes playing dumb has benefits.

“I heard he ejected that Stormtrooper into space.” Another girl whispered.

“That’s the stupidest one I’ve heard, the Kylo Ren one is more believable.”

Now there’s a name you knew for sure. Kylo Ren was notorious on the ship, more so than the General. 

“What Kylo Ren one?” one jumped in.

“You know, General Hux had Kylo Ren take care of that Stormtrooper. Probably decapitated him with that freaky lightsaber.”

“No those two hate each other, everyone knows it. The General is too proud to ask Kylo Ren to do anything for him.”

“Letty told me that General Hux tortures all the Stormtroopers that step out of line, they learn their lesson that way, and he most likely dealt with it himself, especially after FN-2187. He’s cracking down on all of them so nothing like it happens again.” A new voice chimed in with the whispers. 

“Sounds like the General needs to get laid. He’s obsessed with work.” One of them cracked.

You had just about had it with their petty gossip, and for them to talk about it right there in front of you? You stood up quickly, they all were startled looking up at you.

“You should be ashamed of yourselves, talking about a superior like that!” you snapped. They were all wide eyed realizing you were listening to their whole conversation. The woman who sat across from you wasn’t too impressed or happy with your eavesdropping.

“Of course you would hold the General so high, he saves your life and suddenly he’s this beacon to look up to in your pathetic line of work.” she was bold with her words.

“Ladies, what seems to be the problem here?” a hefty yet womanly voice inserted herself. Your eyes shifted to the right. A woman in a white chef’s coat stood at the end of the table with her arms crossed. She had jet black hair pulled in a ponytail.

“This doesn’t concern you Lita.”

“Like hell it does, I won’t have any fighting in my cafeteria.” Lita countered. 

“Keep pretending you have an important role on this ship.” The woman raised her brow.

“Well you’re eating today aren’t you?” 

You snickered at Lita’s point. The gaggle of girls gathered their trays to leave. Lita stood her ground with the last of them, they left giving you glares as they filed out. You turned to thank Lita but she was already making her way back to the kitchen. She probably didn’t care to be thanked. With a sigh you returned to your lunch to finish in time to leave for General Hux’s quarters. 

You practically skipped down the halls along the way. Your card granted you access without any problems, although you did warrant a few stares from the people superior to you. They all must have wondered how you got to skip around the halls to the higher ranking quarters. 

The Generals door was unmarked, for safety reasons most likely. You checked the directions on your datapad to make sure you wound up in the right place. It seemed you had made it. The touch pad next to the door lit up under your touch, 

“Yes?” General Hux’s voice answered over the line.

“I’m here to take your measurements sir.”

The next moment a loud buzz filled your ears and the door slid open. Your cheeks flushed without warning at his sight. He was only wearing his traditional black uniform pants. 

“Come in miss (L/n).” he spoke, you hardly would have noticed he was talking to you made it a point that you needed this job. 

He was somewhat relaxed as he shifted to the side for you. His hands were at his sides rather than behind his back. He wore no gloves either, he still held himself tall but with softer shoulders. The door closed behind you. You found yourself standing in a narrow hallway with him.

“Watch your step.” The General warned with a glance down at your feet, you looked down to follow. A cat. 

An orange tabby kitten actually, it couldn’t be any older than a handful of months. It wasn’t a small as your typical kitten when you first might think of a kitten, it wasn’t full grown either. The coat still had a fluffy puff to it, slender frame.

“Oh...he-

“She.” The General corrected.

“She’s beautiful…what’s her name?”

“Millicent.”

Her name seemed fitting enough, you wanted to comment how lovely it was.

“Follow me.” The General instructed, you followed of course. Millicent ran ahead of the both of you in a frenzy. The sound of a little bell rang in your ears, it was attached to her collar. The General lead you through the small hall to a living area. A lounge of some kind with two long black leather couches sitting across from one another. An equally long glass table sat between them, Millicent sat on a corner licking her paw and wiping her face. Beyond that was a curved bar with cabinets above that curved along with it. Another counter ran along the wall behind it with a sleek fridge set in the middle. It was obviously the kitchen. On the left wall was one door, and on the right was another. A bedroom and bathroom, to get to one from the other you’d have to walk through the kitchen.

You thought you’d stop in the living room, but he continued on. You followed with a gulp when he went directly to the right door in the room. It had no handle, but with a simple tap it slid open. He walked you into a large bedroom. A large window was in place of the main wall across from you, the head board of a king sized bed pushed up against it with black glass end tables on each side. To the right was a long black chest of drawers. A white round rug covered most of the floor space. 

“This space should do.” General Hux stood to face you at the edge of the rug. You nodded and slipped your hand in your pocket to find your measuring tape. It dangled at your knees, a flash of orange came pouncing towards your legs. Millicent wanted to play, you couldn’t help but to smile at her. She took a number of swipes at the end of the tape. The General cleared his throat to gather your attention.

His chest and abdomen were defined in their own subtle ways, he wasn’t grossly ripped by any means. Below his navel was a trail of hair slightly lighter than the locks atop his head, it was cut short at the waistband of his pants. You gulped slightly and averted your eyes to the tape in your hands, you delicately worked your arms around the back of his waist with the tape. If you miss stepped in any way, the side of your face would make contact with chest easily. You stood up straight with both ends in your hand. 

Your mind wandered for a split second, imagining yourself pulling the ends so his hips would thrust against yours and pulling him to a kiss. In that moment you feared touching him in such an intimate place when you tightened the tape around his waist from his front. So you instead walked around his back side and repeated the motion in wrapping your arms around his front from behind to take the measurement. The split second fantasy you just had glazed your cheeks, lucky for you it was easy to hide the blush now that you stood behind him. 

The General didn’t flinch under your touch like most others did, you pursed your lips in slight disappointment. The idea of him being ticklish would make the fantasy run deeper. Your eyes glossed over the shape of his shoulder blades, if given the time you could probably count all the freckles sprinkled to his skin. You refocused back to your work. Using your thumb to secure the tape against his back you minded the measurement in your head and pulled away to type it into your datapad. It took every fiber of control not to glance down at his ass. You only noticed his narrow hips, though that didn’t deter you from wanting him any less.

Millicent still thought you were playing and took a couple of bats at the tape.

“If you could stretch your arms out to the side please, sir.” you asked. You admired the movement of his shoulders as he did so, they rolled perfectly with his shoulder blades. You walked around the front of him and asked him to hold the tape in one hand while you stretched it across his arm span. Sure you could do wrist to wrist but his arms were just so damn long...you wanted to touch them. You let your thumb smooth over the tape along his chest just under his collar bone and inner arm, you told yourself it was to get a closer measurement but deep down you wanted to get him to squirm. He didn’t react whatsoever.

From there you proceeded to wrap his chest in the same fashion as his waist using your thumb to pin the measurement in place and type it away into your datapad. 

Next came his height.

“Can you hold this-” you held the tape end out to him, he took it between his fingers “and keep it-” you moved his hand in alignment with the top of his head “Right here?”

He didn’t verbally agree, he held the tape like you asked. You knelt down and tightened the length of the tape and minded the measurement. He is six foot one inch and some centimeters. You had to measure the length of his torso and legs too, all people were build differently. Some could have longer legs and shorter torsos, while others had long torsos and long legs. You started typing in the last of the measurements with your face buried in your datapad directly in front of him.

“You do repairs yes?” The General’s voice startled your thoughts. He was so quiet before. You looked up from your datapad, his blue eyes fixed on your response.

“Um-well I don’t know if I can.” you admitted.

“You don’t know how?” he pressed.

“I meant say that I don’t think I’m allowed. We all have sewing kits that we carry on our person.”

“If you weren’t allowed, don’t you think your kit would have been confiscated with your demotion?”

That knocked you down a few pegs, it stung with surprise. You pursed your lips to hide the slight shame. Even though your demotion was through no fault of yours, it still hurt.

“H-how did you know?” You quaked, you had completely stopped all of whatever it was you were doing. The tape hung loosely in your hands along with your datapad. 

“I read the files of every individual before they step foot into my personal quarters. If you don’t seem fit, you don’t have access granted to come into my personal space.”

So...if he didn’t want you there he wouldn’t have let you in? Your thoughts were cut short as he spoke again. 

“I’d rather not send my greatcoat back with you to be repaired and returned tomorrow when it could be done now.” he told you.

“I will repair it for you now, if that’s what you’d like.” you offered. 

“Yes.”

With that the General stepped away, you dissolved your embarrassment in entering what was left of the measurements. You had the inclination to look up, the General was standing in front of you again. Only now he was wearing his greatcoat. His chest was still bare through the folds of the coat.

“The issue is the hem on this sleeve.” he held out his palm on the left sleeve. You gripped his wrist to look over the sleeve. It was coming undone at the seam. A simple fix. 

You returned the tape to your pocket and removed your small sewing kit. You rolled the sleeve up his arm to turn it inside out and unraveled a bit of black thread from the small spool you carried in your kit. Using the scissors also found in the kit you cut the thread and worked it through the end of a needle. You began your process in stitching.

It was hard to focus as you stitched along his sleeve with Millicent rubbing and weaving herself between your ankles, just when you thought she left she would weave again. Looking down for a spare moment, she interchangeably switched between you and the General. She noticed you watching and stopped for a moment to meow quietly up at you. You returned your attention to the stitching, you’ve seen him every day for three days and had plenty of opportunities…and you had not once thanked him like you had planned. So many distractions and interruptions came your way. Here it goes…

“Thank you…General.” you mumbled, though you didn’t want it to come out in a mumble. 

“Come again?” he asked. Of course he didn’t hear it, you were too quiet. 

“I uh---didn’t have time to give you a proper thank you. So thank you.” 

“Thank you?”

“For saving me from that Stormtrooper, I don’t have much for credits to give or buy you anything worth what you did for me. I wish I could better thank you.”

His face never shifted from the sleeve you worked on, you looked up at him in hopes that you might get a brighter reaction from him. You looked back down on your work nearly done with your stitching. A hand reached across your line of vision, fingers upturned under your chin making you look up at his face.

“I accept your gratitude miss (L/n).” he practically whispered.

In a fluster you felt a sharp poke in your thumb, you weren’t paying attention to your handwork with the needle “OW SHIT!” you blurted out of pure instinct. 

Before you could cover your mouth a hard swat was applied to your ass. You squeaked at the feeling and then covered your mouth with both hands.

“It seems you hardly heeded my warning from last night.” General Hux scolded you. An odd flare rose between your legs.

“I-I’m sorry.” Your mouth went scatterbrained. 

“Finish your repair and take leave of my quarters.”


	4. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn't it nice to think that tomorrow is a new day with no mistakes in it yet?” ― L.M. Montgomery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, but it needed to stand on it's own. You guys will get another update by Saturday :)

The next morning you feared the worst. You feared you’d be called into Tildi’s office and be fired. Or worse, what if you were called to Tildi’s office and General Hux was there to watch the process unfold? He could report you, could you really be fired for cursing in front of him? You connected the dots, you were supposed to represent your department and The First Order, and you poorly represented that TWICE now. It was definitely a reason to fire you.

Maybe the spank was punishment enough...speaking of which…

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Mynia eyed you as you lounged around in your bunk. You were only partially dressed for your day wearing only your pants and a bra.

“Nothing, it’s just…I want to be in the sewing room again.” You told her, it wasn’t a lie it just wasn’t the thing you were thinking about at that time.

Over dinner last night you neglected tell her all the details of your visit with General Hux, either it was fear of judgement or reading too much into things, you didn’t want to share. She asked of course, all you told her was that it was simply the same as measuring anyone else aboard the ship. You did mention Millicent his kitten to her. 

Maybe you yourself were reading too much into it? That slap to your ass left you feeling giddy despite the Generals harsh words directly after. Your mind flipped back and forth deliberating if he would have done it to anyone, or just you. The fact was that you didn’t know, and it was driving you crazy.

“Maybe if you get on Tildi’s good side thing will change?” Mynia suggested.

“I don’t think she has one, if she did she definitely doesn’t now with the way she threw me under the bus.” You climbed down from your bunk with a uniform top in hand. 

Mynia watched you put on and button up your shirt, you asked her to hand you over a headband that sat on your bunk. She handed it to you, you slipped it through your hair to keep it from falling in your face. After you brushed our teeth it was about time to leave for work.

The both of you walked together as always to the textile department. Mynia split from you when you entered the sewing room, some were setting up for work while others already started. You met the gaze of probably one of your least favorite co-workers, Coy.

You hardly thought about the man aside from yesterday when you had to send him General Hux’s measurements. In the back of your mind you wished he would get fired, but unfortunately that would be too good to be true. His black hair was tousled back and the dumb strip of facial hair beneath his lips taunted you, so many times you wanted to slap it right off his face. At least you didn’t have to sit next to him anymore in the sewing room. A smiled came over his mouth and he waved as you walked.

You mumbled some inaudible insult under your breath and approached Tildi’s office letting yourself inside. She was buried in her datapad sitting at her desk.

“I’m here to report, any measurements today?” you asked.

“Do you take your job seriously (L/n)?” she asked with a monotone voice never looking up from her datapad.

Oh no.

“Yes ma’am.” you did your best to answer.

“Then why is it that Coy didn’t receive the measurements of General Hux?”

“I sent them, I know I did.” You lifted your datapad to look through your messages. Tildi watched you struggle, then it dawned on you that you rifled through your inbox and sent box to free up room the night before. Even the trash bin was empty on the datapad. You know you sent it, but any proof you had against Coy’s word was gone now. And Coy is Tildi’s golden boy too.

“I can get the measurements from the program you uploaded on my datapad.” you assured her and opened the icon. You typed “Hux” in the search bar where you found his file and opened it.

Your heart immediately sank to your stomach. The file was completely blank. You looked up at an impatient Tildi and proceeded to search the previous files you had creates for the Stormtroopers. Theirs weren’t blank. Tildi cleared her throat. You then realized this was her ploy to get rid of you for good.

“I think I can remember-

“Memory is hardly good enough in this case, anything off and his uniform could be ruined.” Tildi cut you off.

You stood there prepared to lose it all, you shifted you weight on your feet.

“I think we’ll give the General a call, you’ll need to explain why he’ll need to have his measurements taken again because of your mistake (L/n). And if he sees to it that you should be fired I won’t deny that request.”

You could only nod. Tildi reached and tapped the top of her desk, she ordered you to come around and stand next to her as she made out her call to General Hux on the screen suspended above her desk. You bit hard on your lower lip to keep from tearing at the sound of the line buzzing for the General to answer. 

“General Hux speaking.” His voice came over the line on the screen, his face wasn’t visible, but a line spiked and danced at each decibel of his voice.

“Yes General Hux, this is Tildi, head of the textile facility. I understand one of my employees came to your quarter’s yesterday afternoon, am I correct sir?”

“Yes. (L/n).”

“It seems she has something to tell you.” Tildi nudged you. You looked at the screen and cleared your throat.

“Sir…General, I’ve made a mistake.” You spoke up. There was no response from his end, you thought he might have hung up but he was still waiting for you to explain yourself, you looked at Tildi, she nodded for you to go on.

“I’ve lost your measurements and, well, for your new uniform to be made we’ll have to measure you again.”

“As you can see sir, I am gravely sorry that a mistake like this has unfolded. Nothing but the upmost excellence should be presented to you, even in the simplest of tasks.” Tildi eyed you.

“Yes.” He replied simply. 

“I’ll see to it that she’s fired.” Tildi added.

“That won’t be necessary.” The General interjected.

“Sir?” you bellowed.

“See to it that you arrive at my quarters this evening at 7pm. Then and there you will re-measure me (L/n).”

He hung up his end of the line before Tildi could object. It’s not like she rally could anyway, he was above her. The look she gave you was pure disdain. Her little plan was foiled.

“Get out of my office.” She shrewdly ordered of you. You contained your smile long enough until you actually exited her office. 

That could have ended in a completely different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tildi's trying her best to get rid of you isn't she?


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You young things are too easily persuaded by the touch of lips.” ― Scott Westerfeld

Surprisingly your day went by fast, it was nearly time to leave for General Hux’s quarters. Mynia sat up in your bunk with you having a bit of a chat. 

“I need to leave in a few.” You told her as you jumped down.

“Seven’s still pretty late, I mean for WORK.” Mynia snorted.

“Yeah well I’d rather it be at seven than not have my job.” You added.

“Tildi…what a bitch.”

“I’m sure Coy had a hand in it too.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird how the General keeps on conveniently saving you?”

Your face warmed at her question, she noticed your reddening cheeks.

“What did you do!? WHAT did he do?! TELL ME!”

“I have to go, I’ll see you later.” You smiled and left her practically yelling after you.

You were just high on a mix of excitement and butterflies in your stomach. The General prevented you from getting fired, not only that but you were on his way to see him right now. The idea of apologizing to him for what probably felt like the millionth time intimidated you. 

A new Stormtrooper was standing guard, much taller than the one before. It wasn’t a surprise, you were there later than the other days. It’s a different shift. You took out your card in advance to show them, they stepped to the side to let you scan it. The door slid open and just as you stepped inside…

“Bitch.” A deep backhanded voice was thrown your way, you stopped in your tracks lingering in the doorway.

“Um?” you looked at the Trooper. 

“You got him killed.” The Trooper spat. You knew exactly whom he was talking about. 

“He held me hostage.” You told the Trooper truthfully. 

“And if he went along and actually killed you the General would have congratulated him. He would have finally done the thing the General wanted him to do all along.”

His statement was deeply laced with absolute hate. It was obvious he was close to the Trooper that threatened to take your life. He was just being disgustingly petty. 

“Go and tattle to your precious General, I welcome it.”

“Do you?” a familiar voice chimed, all you could see was Chrome. Captain Phasma had made her way to the door without your notice. You were too focused on your confrontation with the lowly Stormtrooper, you hoped she heard every bit of it too.

She stepped forward, you gladly stepped back for her.

“It seems your entire section needs to be screened, first FN- 4368 and now you, both from the same section.” She spoke up again. She blocked you from seeing the Trooper, it was probably a good thing because you were smiling.

“Be on your way, wouldn’t want you to be late for the General.” Phasma urged you to move on. You stepped through the doorway heading her warning. You soon arrived at the Generals quarters and buzzed the intercom. 

Half a second later the door slid open. The General stood in full uniform in front of you, the only unkept thing was his hair. It was slightly disheveled and not slicked back in his usual fashion. Without a word he used a single finger to beckon you inside, you followed in tow as the door shut behind you.

You eyed around his quarters looking for the little orange tabby Millicent. You noticed her right away when you entered the bedroom, she was curled up at the foot of his bed. The General sighed, you returned your attention towards him.

“You’ve gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble this past week haven’t you miss (L/n)?” his voice was looser than usual too, still formal. 

You could only nod.

“Is your job so difficult that you fail to meet even its simplest requirements?”

“N-no sir.”

“Tell me then, why are you here?”

Of course he knew why you were there. He just wanted to make a point, ridicule you. Although you were intimidated about the state of your job, you were also turned on at this reprimand. 

“To measure you sir.” You murmured.

“Did you not measure me the other day?” 

“I measured you sir.” You clarified.

“Do I need to show you how to do your job?” he raised, you looked at his with a blank expression. He then held out his hand for your measuring tape. You looked down and stuffed your hand in your pocket. You set the tape in his gloved hand, he gripped it in his fist and you let your arm fall to your side. 

He circled you and you couldn’t help but to follow with your gaze. He was looking for a place to begin, he settled behind you.

“Spread your arms.” he ordered in a light tone. You did just that and outstretched your arms from your sides. The General managed to pinch one end of the tape to your left hand and stretch the length across the span. You didn’t need to hold it yourself simply because his arms were that much longer than yours. It would have been easy to control the feeling kindling between your legs if it wasn’t for the fact that the front of his body was completely pressing against your back.

You straightened your back to prevent yourself from grinding your ass against the front on his pants. Unable to hold your breath any longer he finally back away and proceeded to walk around in front of you. He snaked the tape behind your waist holding both ends in his hands.

“Step closer.” He asked so quickly you were hardly able to make out the statement.

“What?” you fumbled. The General pulled the ends of the tape yanking you forward, you were so close in making contact. He pressed the tape with his thumb right above the waistband of our pants, it was a short moment before he moved to do the same with your chest. He pinned the tape right between your breasts. All this time you steadied your focus on his chin and lips.

Those lips...so plump…perfect…kissable. Being consumed by them would be a delight. 

“I’d like to apologize for my curse the other day.” Your voice shook slightly. 

“Oh yes, I’ve nearly forgotten about it. What was that word again?” he raised a brow, he returned to circling you again. This time you didn’t look after him.

“I-uh, you want me to say it?” 

Just what where you supposed to say? Say it and get fired, don’t say it and still get fired? A nice slap would be…you weighed your options as he stepped around you, you could feel him standing behind you now.

“Well?” he pressed.

“Shit.”

You got exactly what you anticipated, a swift and hard slap to your ass. You had to purse your lips to prevent yourself from making any noise, and along with that your face burned at your cheeks.

A musical chime stopped anything from going further, the General was being contacted through his comm-link sitting on his dresser. He walked across the way and picked up the device.

“General Hux speaking.” He spoke to the device.

“Ah ah yes, Mitaka speaking sir-“ the man was cut short by shrill screaming and random crashing in the background “It’s Kylo Ren sir, he’s in the main hanger destroying equipment and damaging ships.”

“I’ll be there shortly.” General Hux replied with a bit of contempt. He then slipped the comm-link over his wrist and picked up his hat sitting nearby.

“You’ll need to come back later tomorrow to finish your measurements, I expect you here the same time as today.” He slipped the hat on top of his head. 

“Yes sir.”

General Hux urged you through and out of his quarters where he left you to walk on by yourself in the opposite direction he was heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my summary quote may have been a bit misleading...I'm a tease.


	6. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long. Good things come to those who wait.” ― Jess C. Scott

That next day you kept yourself insanely busy between assignments to make the time fly by faster. So many questions popped up in your mind just about every hour on the hour. What would have happened if General Hux never got a call on his comm-link? What does the General think of you? Has he thought about you the way you do him? So many questions.

You also roamed over the sensation of him slapping your ass for the second time. He ASKED you to say the word that warranted it. It was such a rush. It was just a few minutes away from seven again, you were standing in front of his door mustering up the gall to buzz yourself in. You raised your hand and touched the pad next to the door.

How far could this go today?

The door opened in front view of the General. He was fully clothed again to your disappointment. His hat hid his fiery locks away.

“No interruptions this evening.” He assured you. You nodded as he turned on his heel for you to follow. Millicent walked across the hall, she stopped for attention from her General. Unable to get what she wanted, she decided to get it from you by rolling over and exposing her belly before you could take another step. You considered kneeling down and petting her.

“Hurry up miss (L/n).” The General barked. You quickened your pace to catch up, you followed him into his bedroom. He removed his greatcoat and tossed it on his bed, you thought it would end there but he continued to undue his tunic top. The fabric melted away from his shoulders, he folded it over his coat. Millicent came wandering in the room and immediately took claim to the pile on the bed. He set his hat and gloves directly next to her before coming to stand at the center of the rug where you waited. 

“Hold this please.” You held out the end of your tape to his left hand, he took it and let you measure his arm span. You noted it away in your datapad. Next came his height and now his waist. You tried your same method from behind again, your face was beginning to get red at the thought of brushing your hands over just below his belly button. You took in the sight of his shoulder blades once again while glancing up at them from your datapad. 

You knelt down to measure the length of his legs. Whether it was on purpose or not, you got a firm look at his ass. Small but round. How did you manage to refrain from looking at it before? Probably because he was too busy slapping yours…

Unfortunately you were nearing the end, you stood in front of him now typing in the last bit of information you obtained. You attached the information and immediately messaged it to Coy, not only him but Mynia as well. You weren’t going to go down again.

A pair of hands grasped at your datapad, you looked u to meet the Generals gaze on you. You couldn’t tear yourself away as he took your datapad from your grasp and tucked it beneath an arm.

“See that mirror?” He pointed across the room to your left, you turned to see yourself and the General. It was a tall enough mirror to capture the whole scene, from the floor to the ceiling. You looked small and meek compared to him, your hands a tangled mess in front of you.

“I can see all your little stolen glances towards me miss (L/n). Your eyes have lingered over me more times than I could count with every visit to my quarters.” he whispered, both of your gazes never left the mirror. You looked away from yourself with your head down.

“My apologies sir.” You murmured.

“Always apologizing. Do I intimidate you?”

It’s not like you could lie, he could probably read your body language. If anything you shouldn’t lie to your superior anyway.

“Sometimes…” you answered honestly.

“Do you find me attractive miss (L/n)?” He boldly asked.

Your cheeks flared with a red hot burn. There was absolutely no way you could possibly lie now with the reddening hue burning into your aura. 

“I-I uh-” you cleared your throat.

“Would you like to kiss me? Or better yet, fuck me?”

His new questions made you shudder with an instant flaring rush beneath your navel. You clenched your inner thighs closer to suppress the feeling. It was difficult to find your words.

“Miss (L/n)?” General Hux mulled impatiently.

“Yes.” you breathed.

“Do you think you deserve a kiss with your recklessness this week?”

Unable to answer you pursed your lips. 

“Go stand in front of the mirror.” He nodded towards it.

Without even thinking about it you did as he said and walked across the bedroom floor to the mirror. Assuming he wanted you to face yourself in it too. You watched him over your shoulder in the reflection, he took your datapad and set it on the chest of drawers. Your heart pounded in your chest when he started making his way towards you. It seemed like he might have been able to hear your heart thumping away with every step closer. 

He finally settled just behind you placing his hands on your hips, you took in a deep breath as he set his face next to yours practically cheek to cheek.

“I’d imagine it’s difficult to pleasure yourself without the privacy of your own room.” He looked you over in the mirror, you licked your lips with a nod “Show me how your pleasure yourself miss (L/n).” he whispered into your ear, his breath was warm.

This soared above any attention you fantasized getting from him. You wanted him and you weren’t going to stop now. You attempted to wet your fingers first in your mouth. This was a show for him but he seemed none too impressed at your attempt by besting you at your own game. He pulled your fingers from your wet mouth craning your wrist back to suck on them himself. His tongue swirled at the tips, his teeth grazed your knuckles.

He let you pull your hand away to dip your fingers beneath your waistband.

“Focus on your own reflection, understand?” he trailed into your ear. You nodded in agreement even though you wanted nothing but to look at him…touch him. You travelled your hand down under your panties brushing against your clit. The General gripped your hips to pull you closer, as you can imagine he you could feel him growing hard against your backside.

You moaned against your own touch rubbing your clit harder and snaking down at your entrance. You found yourself stealing glances at him in your mirrored pleasure, with his lips were hot against your neck you craned your face in hopes of garnering at least a kiss. His eyes glossed over yours, he was quick to correct you by grasping your chin making you look at yourself in the mirror again.

“Keep your eyes on yourself like I asked. Don’t be insubordinate.” He breathed sharply against your ear.

His demand only kindled the fire beneath your fingers, you moaned for him looking over yourself. 

“You like this don’t you?” He whispered against the skin of your neck, you could only nod. You feared if you verbally answered you might break your gaze from yourself again. Though you reveled in the thought of what he might do to you if you dared look at him again. 

The Generals hands left your hips and roamed your body to find their place, wrapping one arm around your waist his other hand laced over your fingers lightly brushing your clit, unknowing of what to do you attempted to move your hand from his way. However, his fingers only laced tighter with yours as he helped you fuck yourself away. Fingers encircled your clit, he guided you further pushing his middle finger along with yours slipping inside yourself ever so sweetly. You parted your inner thighs for deeper access all while tilting your head back, your neck curved with his shoulder. He had complete control over your movements, thrusting fingers in and out quickening the pace.

The chime of his comm-link startled you, he didn’t even flinch and continued one letting the chimes fade with your moans. He tilted your head back to look up at him, you had since let him take over completely gripping at his arm. You were growing so close.

“Do you want to cum? Or do you want a kiss? It’s either one or the other…for today at least.” He gritted.

“K-kiss m-me.” You couldn’t contain the pressure between your legs any longer.

“Mmm seems you’re already cumming.”

“N-noo.” You tried to deny it as you unraveled against his fingers.

He pulled his hand away, you couldn’t help but turn his way. You made a daring grasp at his hips pulling him forward. If you tried all you’d have to do is stand on your toes to capture his lips against yours.

“So eager.” A smile graced his lips. 

“Meow.” A tiny wail was at your feet, Millicent was reaching up at General Hux with her paws kneading at his leg. At first when he leaned you prepared yourself for a kiss, instead he picked up the tabby cat. You could hear her purring as she rubbed herself in the crook of an arm.

“I’ve seen your designs in our database, I’m curious, are there others?” he inquired. You never expected this from him either, he wants to see your work…of all things it’s quite honorable. 

“I…actually have a design for you…” you admitted, your cheeks started to redden again.

“Let’s have a look.”

You skipped to the chest of drawers where your datapad sat, you unlocked it as you made your back to him. Millicent purred away. You thumbed for a moment or two to find the file you had made and drawn on and held the datapad to show him. You peered down at your work fingers ready to swipe.

“I thought you might look good in a dark grey, the black accents would tie it in to match your greatcoat.” you pointed at your design. 

He nodded.

“The fabrics can be the same as what you wear now, unfortunately we do get a lot of complaints that it can be a bit stiff so I found alternatives. One is called treon, it’s smooth and light and there’s no pilling in areas like the under arms or inner thighs.” 

You slid your fingers across to show him the backside. His eyes roamed over the design, he read all your little notes, even the scribbled out ones. 

“Do you like it?” you asked of him.

He glanced up at you.

“I think it’s time you get yourself to your quarters miss (L/n)”

You felt defeated, no comment or compliment. Does he hate it that much that he’s sending you off again? Maybe he does like it. You didn’t know, and you weren’t about to show him your disappointment either. 

“Yes sir.”

****  


* * *

It wasn’t long after that you made it back to your quarters. Mynia was eager to hear what happened this time around. You lied and told her nothing had happened, just a regular measurement session. 

You were upset, you weren’t going to lie to yourself. The way he touched you and fucked you with his fingers. You felt greedy, like it wasn’t enough. You knew why too. 

No kiss.

Although he did say _“It’s either one or the other…for today at least.”_

He wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t intend to see you again, right? You could only hope. 

Your train of thought was caught off to a message brimming on your datapad, your heart skipped at the thought of the General personally messaging you. 

Tildi’s icon crushed your spirit, you sighed and opened the message she sent.

_“REPORT TO MY QUARTERS TOMORROW MORNING AT 8AM.”_

Great. Just great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a quote that's an even bigger tease than the last one. Didn't get your kiss (yet) but you still got something awesome in my opinion.


	7. Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dorian used to watch you like a starving man who wants meat. Now he looks at you like he wants seconds.” ― Richelle Mead, Thorn Queen

That night was the first night you got a decent amount of sleep in at least two weeks, you didn’t even wake up once. This happened despite the alarming message you got in your inbox from Tildi just before going to sleep. You had never been asked to visit Tildi’s quarters before. No one has. Just what exactly did she want? If it was work related wouldn’t it have to be taken care of in her office?

Somehow you just weren’t scared. Normally something like that would eat at you the entire night. It was probably because you replayed your little interaction with General over and over again instead. 

Mynia was fast asleep when you woke up. It was her day off and she really enjoyed sleeping in so you refrained from waking her to tell her about the message you got from Tildi. You also didn’t want her to worry.

You kept your morning shower short and pulled your wet hair in a bun. Using a hair dryer was out of the question, it would be too loud. After dressing and brushing your teeth you stood in front of the mirror for a long few minutes. You sighed deeply…time to get going. Get it over with.

You set out for Tildi’s quarters, they were only a short distance from your own, a few short strides and around a corner to the right to be exact.  
Your heart skipped about ten beats at the sight of the person rounding the corner at the end of the hall. Flame orange hair messed back in his usual fashion and hands behind his back. You knew exactly where he was headed, to Tildi’s.

This of course scared the living hell out of you. 

“Good morning General.” You did your best to be polite. He responded with a firm nod, no smile, no frown either. 

You met him the rest of the way at Tildi’s door. Tensing in your shoulders you stood next to him, he was closest to the touchpad, so you figured he would be the one to press it to call Tildi to her door.

“Let’s see your keycard.” he broke his morning silence and held his hand of to the side in front of you, he looked ahead.

Not knowing what exactly what was going on you obeyed and rummaged for your car in your datapad. You set it in his gloved hand where he proceeded to scan in against the touchpad. The door made a dinging sound and opened right away. Normally he would be stepping ahead of you into the room, he stepped off to the side and gestured for you to go first.

With a bit of reluctance you stepped through, the General was very close in tow. It was one room, bigger than the one you shared with Mynia, it was at least three times the size. The bathroom wasn’t in sight, it was behind a door against the back wall on the left. A full sized bed was on the right with the head board sharing the same wall. 

A very small kitchen was directly to the right and in the relatively decent sized of open space to the left were short white cushioned chairs with a matching white table between them. With a second glance you noticed drawers sunken in the wall. 

“Where’s Tildi?” you asked, the room was empty of anyone else. The door had since closed behind the both of you.

“She won’t be joining us, she’s been relieved of her position as head designer and supervisor.”

“Relieved?” you asked with a puzzled look to your face.

“Your demotion hardly suits you miss (L/n). I suspected Tildi gave you your demotion out of spite and jealousy. What you showed me yesterday, your work, it far surpasses hers and anyone else’s in your department.” 

What an extraordinary compliment. Not because it came from him, because it came from a SUPERIOR. A superior to Tildi. 

“Thank you sir, but I don’t understand.”

“You’ve been promoted, you’re head designer and supervisor for your department miss (L/n). Congratulations.” 

“That’s…wow…no.” you shook your head.

“No?” he raised his brow.

“I don’t want you to give this to me because of our-

“Our what?” he interrupted. 

“It’s, well it’s-

“You think you’re getting this promotion because I’d like to fuck you?”

He was much more crude and blunt about it that you were about to say yourself, but whatever works for him you guess. Also, he basically just said he wants to fuck you, so there’s that bit to chew on too. Surely your face was beet red by now, you definitely felt overheated. There just wasn’t a word for how you were feeling in that moment.

“Tildi has been on our watch-list for months, she rid your department of someone just as good as yourself for no reason we could find. We suspected it was for personal reasons but there was nothing credible to go on until your demotion. There was a clear pattern, she becomes threatened and seeks out ways to sabotage. All others were considered but you were the obvious replacement.”

“So I’m lucky then.” You told yourself. How many people did she manage to get rid of before you?

“Have a look around, these are your new quarters.”

Without a beat you were off to explore the room. You dashed to the bathroom first, it was long and narrow. Black tiles covered the entirety of the walls, ceiling, and floor. It had a shower and tub combination behind sliding glass doors. A mirror most of the left wall above a counter with a sink and at the end of it was the toilet. 

You scampered out of the bathroom across the way to get a look at the kitchen. General Hux was sitting patiently in one of the white chairs with one leg crossed over the other. His eyes followed you and his expression was light, he didn’t have such a stern look to his face as he usually did. 

Though the kitchen was small, it was fully furnished. The fridge was smaller than any regular fridge, it sat on its own waist height with a coffee pot on top. A counter jetted out from the wall with a sink, stove, and cabinets. Some cabinets hung down, you opened them to find two of everything, bowls, cups, mugs and plates. 

“And the bed, try it.” General Hux suggested. Lucky for you that your face was hidden behind a cabinet door you happened to be looking in. The blush that fell over your cheeks made your face feel numb. The idea of him having his way with you on your new bed set fire to your skin. 

You closed the cabinet and made your way to the bed, you considered removing your boots but you decided against it and sat down on the end. You scooted yourself back far enough to lay down but have your feet hang off the edge. The mattress was significantly better, some of your pressure points were in slight relief. With your hands settled on your chest as you looked up at the ceiling.

Suddenly you found yourself being pulled down the bed by the heel of one of your boots. You sat up to see the General pulling you towards himself, not quite at the edge he set a knee between both yours all while leaning down. You let yourself fall back as he set his hands at your sides to cage you in beneath him. The familiar scent of teakwood wafted in your nose.

“Your tape, you won’t need it any longer.” He hovered over you on one hand, his other reached out. He watched you squirm beneath him while you dug in your pocket for the tape.

The General gladly took it and shoved it away in his own pocket. You pursed your lips to steady your breathing. 

“I haven’t even touched you…just look at you unraveling for me.” The General coaxed with a slight smile. The way he teased was absolutely bittersweet. You wanted it, yet you wanted him right there right now. You had a feeling he was going to make you work for it.

“Tell me, what do you want?”

“Kiss me.” You practically begged. 

He leaned down closer narrowly and purposefully missing your lips to kiss the edge of your jaw. Kissing along it towards your chin where he nipped you playfully.

“Like this?” he breathed. Although the feeling was initially nice his teasing was relentless as ever, you knew you were going to have to detail what you wanted or he’d end up driving you absolutely crazy.

“On my lips!” you bit.

“If you insist.” 

His lips moved down your neck, every kiss that wasn’t placed on your own lips made you tense. He dared to go lower pulling your collar away to kiss the skin beneath it. Just when you were about to beg again he pulled back, you furrowed your brow. He went for the buttons of your high waisted pants. Butterflies flourished down low. He went on undoing each button one by one, three on each side of your hips. Once you were lose he pulled them down to expose your underwear.

Kneeling down on the floor and wrapping his arms around your thighs, he dragged you to the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” you panted. He marked his lips against the hem of your panties and hooked a finger in the lace.

“Kissing your lips of course.” The General yanked the lace to pull your panties down your hips. You arched your back with a moan. Damn him, of course he was going to take it out of the context you intended. You found your fingers twining in his hair, he pressed his lips at your center in your curls. Your breathing hitched, you held it in your lungs. Hot breath tickled against your growing wetness, he didn’t lie…he began to kiss your lips…context. You only gripped his hair tighter wishing he’d use his tongue to play. The kisses were light but knowing he was down there made them flare with intensity. The tip of his nose brushed against you.

His hands slipped your panties back over your hips, the same with your pants. His fingers worked to re-button them. He lurched forward grinding between your legs while taking your face in his hands, ultimately capturing your lips against his. They were tender and starved, you happily partook in kissing them back. Parting your lips he obliged to sinking his tongue against yours. 

Your arms came around his neck and along with that came your legs around waist to try and pull him closer. He hardly shifted and held his own over you to not give in. He pulled away briefly leaving you panting, his lips were blushed at the contact.

“We just don’t have the time miss (L/n), it’s going to be a busy day for me.” His voice was steady. He sat up unlinking your arms and legs from himself, you sat up too adjusting your clothes along the way. He ran a hand through his hair to straighten out the mess you made with your fingers “You have today to move your belongings into your new space. I also advise you to think about how you will address your new personnel tomorrow.”

You only stared at him blankly trying to take it all in. His lips were moving but you couldn’t hear a single word. All you could think about were those lips roaming you again.

“Miss (L/n).” the General had to snap to garner your attention.

“Come again?” you tried to play it off.

“Have you any idea who might be an ideal assistant to be at your side?” he asked.

“I have someone in mind.” You immediately thought of Mynia of course. 

“Excellent.” He mused.

“Will I see you again?” you quickly asked practically interrupting him. 

The General smirked at this with a slight laugh in his throat “If we’re going to continue to see one another you’ll need to be a lot more formal towards me, I’ve let you slip one time too many, we wouldn’t want anyone suspecting anything now would we?”

“No…”

“No whom?” he corrected instantly.

“No sir.” Your cheeks blushed.


	8. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This update is SUPER late because I have made a recent visit to the hospital for the THIRD time. I thought I was improving from the initial thing I was in the hospital before that. I had emergency surgery and everything was well off until I had an allergic reaction to my medication. As a result I was put back in the hospital. I will try to keep up with updates lovelies! However I am not invincible lol

Unfortunately your time with General Hux had to come to an end. You both had busy days to lead, more so him than you. All you had to do was move into your new quarters and break the news to Mynia. You had no idea how she’d take it though. Being friends with her for a short while you could only hope she’d take it well. But there is the much higher possibility of her becoming upset or angry since she’s been working there much longer than you have. It made sense, a new employee getting the higher position before the one with seniority, it’s a lot to take in. You hardly cared for how the others might feel about it, you only cared for Mynia’s feelings in all this. The rest can just live with it. 

You gulped as you approached the door to your old quarters. Surely Mynia would be up by now. You scanned yourself in and came into a steamy room, she was literally just climbing out of the shower and wrapping a pink towel around herself. She looked up to see you standing there with the door closing behind you. 

“Did you hear? Tildi got fired! EVERYONE has the day off!” Mynia rushed in case you hadn’t heard.

“Yeah...about that…”

“What? What’s wrong? DID YOU GET FIRED?!”

“No no, nothing like that...I just, just don’t get mad ok?”

“Mad?”

“I got her job.” you spat out flatly.

The expression she made next was nearly unreadable. Upset? Happy? Jealous? There were no indications of either. 

“I’m just as surprised as you.” you told her in hopes that she would reply.

“That’s, that’s…”

“Weird right?”

“Well…”

“I know it doesn’t seem fair, I’ve only worked here a little over a month, I understand why you might feel-

“No! I’m happy for you! Dear God I would never want Tildi’s position.” she clarified.

“How do you feel about being my assistant then?” you asked. She was caught off guard for a moment “You’ll be getting a raise obviously, by at least seven credits, you can have the same as hours as you do now. Or I can make it flexible.” you added on an on.

“I will most definitely be your assistant.” 

You smiled brightly at her and she smiled directly back at you. 

“Does this mean we get new rooms?” she joked.

“Yes actually. No bunks!”

The room you picked with the General’s permission seemed suitable enough for Mynia. It was about half the size of your own new one. She had a twin sized bed rather than a full like yours, she did have the convenience of a kitchen and bathroom. No living area though to which you told her you’d share yours whenever to hang out in. Over all she was just excited for an upgrade after being there for a year.

Though you were a bit put off that she wasn’t upset in any way, she had been working there longer than you after all. Didn’t she want more? Maybe she’s afraid of being authority. Should you be afraid of being this new authority? Is it too much to chew?

You thought of all these things throughout the rest of the morning as you packed away your things. Mynia helped you with your room first. It didn’t take long since you had as little as five drawers full of your things. Mynia wasn’t much different in the amount of things she brought from the old room either. There just wasn’t the space to have so many keepsakes. It’s not like there were shopping centers aboard the Finalizer either, the only time anyone ever bought anything was when they sent shuttles to planets once close enough.

A lot of people would bring back food or alcohol and very little jewelry or clothing since there wasn’t really a time or place to wear it.

Mynia was handing off her rolls of socks, you stowed them away into her designated drawer to fit.

“What am I going to say tomorrow?” you asked of her.

“Maybe start out with what you want to change about the department? Ask everyone what they want to see.”

“What do you want to see fixed?” you asked her right away.

“For one, I think the seating chart needs to be re-arranged. Might make work go by faster. As much as I enjoy my chats with Vivika it can get in the way of work.”

“I was thinking rotation, like every month I rotate them all and see who works best next to who. I also want to train some of the people in repairs in design. They should at least learn something while they’re here.”

“Did you know Coy hasn’t finished a full order in three weeks?”

“Well if he’s just dicking around he’ll be put in repairs, he wouldn’t be too impressed with someone else taking his place.”

“I’d just warn him.”

“I highly doubt he’ll cooperate well, we don’t get along at all. I can’t imagine how well over tomorrow is going to go at all.”

“Well it won’t be pleasant I can tell you that much. As long as I’ve worked here I’ve seen some of the better employee’s rear their ugly side occasionally.”

“At least they’ll have a reason to hate me now.”

You both laughed. 

You realized you had to be careful with your words from now on. You most definitely didn’t want anyone to be nosey about General Hux’s involvement. He purely stated you were hired for your skills no matter the sexual interest he had in you. Others would disagree and tarnishing both of your reputations isn’t welcoming in any way. 

Mynia would have to be told about your...relationship with the General at a better time. Or whatever it was you were doing with him. He is rather vague but he sure made it seem like you’d continue on. 

It excited you. The idea of letting him have away with you even for ten minutes set your heart in a quicker pace. So far it had been one sided, you’d have to show him a good time too, keep him coming back for more or at least how Mynia puts it “make him remember you.”

The question is, what does HE like? The only way to find out is test the waters, you just had to muster up the gal to do it. Pull his hair a little, rub against him like the little minx you are. Anything to get him off and make a sound, any sound for you. Oh the sounds he could probably make, something you couldn’t imagine for yourself. It would be your personal goal to make him squirm beneath you as he did to you. 

You were too excited to actually sleep that night. There was just too much going on in your mind. A new job where you’d hopefully get the recognition you deserved. Working in shops across the galaxy only to be shipped off to what you thought would be better and only to find you were in the exact position you were. Same shit different place. 

You were a head designer now.

****  


* * *

“I’m sure you’re all wondering what’s going on today…why I’m standing in front of you all with Mynia at my side.” You mused to the confused faces of your once coworkers. They all stood behind their rows of sewing machines. A lot of them tucked far off so the entirety of all sublets of the department could fit in the main sewing room. Everyone from repairs, design, and textile areas all dressed in their uniform to work.

Both you and Mynia fashioned newer uniforms, much like your old ones except the fabric was a dark red hue. 

“As you’re all aware, Tildi has been let go for legal reasons. You’ve gotten extensive messages detailing why she has departed from working for The First Order. But you were left out of the loop when it came to whom would be replacing her.” Mynia went on for you.

“Don’t tell me it’s you.” Coy remarked to her.

“No, it isn’t me.” She replied. He smiled a triumphant smile “It’s (L/n).” Mynia tore him away from his moment.

The look that fell over his face was priceless, his brow furrowed in your direction but he wouldn’t look directly in your eyes. You looked over the faces in the room, some were further confused than before. A handful looked relieved while some looked terribly angry.

“I’m going to change some things around here of course, for things to improve it would be best.” You injected.

“Things like what?” a meek repair seamstress asked with a raised hand, she was perhaps the youngest one working there at the ripe age of eighteen. A small blue twi’lek named Pela-Kit.

“One being that everyone in repairs will get a chance to learn how to design.” 

Her face lit up. You were reminded of the few times she shared her drawings with you and how she was going to work her way up to the design department. 

“And?” Coy raised a brow while crossing his unimpressed arms.

“Well another is if you haven’t finished your orders for the week you’ll be confronted rather than passed off. If it’s a continual problem you’ll be demoted.” You replied. Everyone knew you were specifically addressing him, they did their work according to the time frame they were given.

“What about pay?” a voice asked.

“For now pay is the same. The First Order will grant everyone raises if improvements are made accordingly. We’ve had relatively stable approval ratings but nothing spectacular. We’ve had the same rating of eighty-two for four years. We can raise that.”

“Is anyone at risk?” another asked.

“Only of you don’t do your work, I don’t see any of you being let go otherwise. You’re all good workers, we just need to smooth out the kinks. We’ll start with suggestions from all of you, you are a part of this after all.”

They all stared at you waiting for you to delve on.

“Surveys have been sent to your datapads. I want you to fill them out by the end of the hour. From there we will discuss the current projects you’re all working on individually. I’ll help you understand the new cycle we’ll be using by the start of next week.”

Everyone agreed, you dismissed them to take their surveys. It was only pieced together last night but you and Mynia did your best to formulate relevant questions. You had to make it anonymous as well, it would only yield the best results. People are more likely to voice their strong opinions without the risk of reprimand. 

Within about forty-five minutes the submissions filed in your new office. You read over the polls and comments on the desktop beneath your fingers. Mynia read over your shoulder. A lot of the comments were agreeable, some were expected because you held the same thoughts. You were surprised at the little amount of jabbing about your new position. You both expected to get railed about how unfair the situation is to some. As for ones that did complain, it was fairly obvious who they could be coming from. 

You weren’t going to let it get to you, you were going to be a professional. There will always be people who don’t and will not ever like you and there’s nothing you can do about it. 

All the employees filed in the office by alphabetical order. The others worked on their garments as they usually would while they waited for you to call them. It was a long process over all, each meeting would last at least ten minutes. With the amount of employees slightly above fifty, you knew you’d have to put off meeting some for the following day. 

Most of them were starting the projects Tildi assigned for them. You told all of them to finish their orders but not botch them. The ones working in repairs didn’t have much to do, so you assigned them to help out with the designers. Something Tildi never entrusted them with. 

They CAN sew, that’s what they were hired for. They shouldn’t be shoved off to make patches and attach buttons all their lives. Needless to say they were delighted to help out in other ways. Some of the designers had their feathers ruffled, but they didn’t deny the help. 

“I think we should break for lunch.” Mynia suggested after one. 

“That sounds good, I think my stomach is doing flip flops right now, I don’t think I’m doing this right.” You admitted.

“You’re doing fine. It’s only the first day. Everyone’s on edge.”

“I think after I talk to all of them I’ll feel better about it.”

“See! There’s a way to look at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ginger SINnamon roll this chapter, you're a busy woman :(


	9. Perks

The week was incredibly busy for you. The whole department needed a complete overhaul. Schedules were skewed and made no sense, you ordered them in a better fashion. The main sewing and design room wasn’t terribly unorganized so you left the furniture where it was. All the employees were now ordered to tidy up their stations after every day of work. Sharp objects like scissors were to be put away to slim down accidents, needles stored in proper containers, just general safety. 

The linen and fabric room needed to be organized. Rolls of fabric were leaning on walls rather than put back on their wheels. You had to admit you were among one of the ones who never put it back on the wheel. They were just too heavy to lift after they were dragged down sometimes. It was a safety issue that needed to be corrected, so you simply instilled a policy that if you couldn’t lift you just had to ask for help. No sense in being lazy and creating a hazard. 

As for the buddy system you made between the designers and the people working in repairs, you cut the time on orders by two days. What would have taken five now only takes three. The quality of the work never deteriorated either, with a second pair of eyes looking it wasn’t a shock. The work never wavered from the repair side, you were a bit nervous they might fall behind themselves. Turns out they were doing just fine. This would be a system to keep running with. 

It was going surprisingly well. After all…it’s only been a week. You weren’t about to get cocky, just stay realistic.

But you were getting a bit depraved thinking about the General a handful of times throughout the days of the week. He had not so much as made contact with you nor seen you since that morning in your new quarters. However, you did have the means and status to talk to him now. When you were just a lonely designer then “measurer” whatever you want to call it, you didn’t have the authority to directly message him. Now you did, but you hadn’t initiated anything.

In all honesty you were scared of possibly disturbing him. He’s the busiest man aboard the Finalizer. You didn’t want to be a nuisance or something of the like. 

You sat at your desk with your datapad in hand trying to piece together a message to him. At first you typed out “Hello General, it’s (L/n). I been wondering when I’ll see you again.” To which you deleted and wrote out “General Hux, would you like to visit my office?” you deleted that too. Of all the things he’s said to you, even told you he wanted to fuck you directly to your face and you deleted your message because you thought it was too forward. You sighed and retyped out the message, your heart pumped loudly in your ears when you hit the send button. 

You set the datapad down, watching and waiting for a response would only drag it out. So you left your office space briefly to do a walkthrough of the departments. Mynia was on her lunch break which you excused her for. It felt odd when she asked you to take one, it felt odd that anyone asked you for anything. That was something you were still getting used to. 

Coy was your first person to approach, you moved him directly in front of your door for a reason. His slacking off wasn’t about to be tolerated any more. So he needed to be treated like a child in a way. He refused to work with any person in repairs and was still behind everyone else. He did fulfill his order by the end of the week. Frankly, you were tired of his crap long before you got in you new position. And he was barely meeting your expectations just to spite you. 

You stood in front of his station, he barely glanced up at you but hardly so much as greeted you. He slumped over his station working on a design with a ruler in hand and pen in his mouth. 

“Coy,” You spouted his name, he couldn’t pretend to ignore that. He lazily found a way to look up at you with his eyes. Impressed that one could do that in a way you went on “How’s the work coming?” you asked.

“Fine, just fine.” He muttered. You suddenly remembered the little bit of information Mynia told just before leaving for lunch. Apparently Coy yelled at young Pela-Kit earlier that day. For whatever reason you couldn’t understand why he would do something like that, she was perhaps the sweetest little thing in the whole department. You told Mynia that you’d take care of it before the end of the day and ask him. 

“I’d like to see you in my office please.” You tried to say quietly. A nearby employee perked up her ears from her station. Coy took the pen from his mouth and set it on the table. He followed you into the office without a word. Once the door was closed you asked him to sit down in one of the chairs made available in front of your desk. You yourself sat down behind the desk.

“Mynia told me you yelled at Pela-Kit this morning, do want to tell me the reason why?” 

“She brought me the wrong spools.” He defended quickly.

“Spools? You yelled at her over spools?”

“She needs to learn.”

“You made her cry.” You told him.

“She’ll grow a spine.” He simply said.

“Pela-Kit is MY employee. Not only did you not have the right to reprimand her, you did so inappropriately. This path you’re heading down is not a good one Coy. This is your only warning. Fellow employees deserve respect. Not only that but you’re behind everyone else with your work.”

“I did what you asked, I finished my orders by the end of the week.” Coy added.

“Barely, if there isn’t improvement by the end of next week you will be asked to leave your job.”

“I see you’re enjoying your new found position.”

“This isn’t a joke. You’re the only one that’s not following along with the program. You may not like me or the fact that I’m above you but your job is at stake through your faults.” You found yourself getting rather stern. You didn’t know how much longer you could hold it together without snapping at him completely. You asked Coy to leave your office and return to his work. 

Mynia came back not too long after, she found you sulking in your chair.

“What’s wrong?” she was removing a jacket from her shoulders. 

“Coy. I’m over him.” You sighed.

“I guess you talked to him?”

“Oh yeah and he played it off like it wasn’t his fault.”

“Fire him.” Mynia snorted.

“I can’t. He NARROWLY did as I said, he DID get his shit done before the end of the week. I can’t fire him for just yelling at Pela-Kit.”

“Oh he’ll slip up, give it time.” 

You could only hope, but you knew it was going to end poorly, either with a tirade or drama of some kind. You decided to wait a few minutes before going back out to talk to everyone else.

****  


* * *

The end of the day had hit everyone, done for the day and gone to their quarters. Mynia offered to help with the end of day reports, instead you reminded her that it was Saturday. Saturday was her night to video chat with her daughter. She shunned herself for forgetting.

“Well, before I go, I was thinking of ordering in. We can eat in my room later?” you suggested.

“Yeah, I’ll message you when I’m done talking to Patrice.” Mynia smiled. She was ready to go, jacket on and bun pulled from her hair. Her blonde zig-zags darted out of her head. You waved her goodbye and returned to your datapad on the desktop. 

The bun in your hair was too tight for comfort, you pulled out the pins and let your hair down. You worked away on the reports while untangling your hair with your fingers. After each report you glossed over your message to General Hux. He hadn’t responded, you were disappointed but shoved the thoughts away so you could focus on doing your job correctly. Over all it took about an hour and a half, you might have gone overboard with your notes about Coy and his behavior. Documenting it would only solidify it if he had to be let go. 

You ran your fingers through your hair one last time before setting your datapad on sleep mode. You slung its strap over your shoulder with a yawn you sat up from the desk and scooted the chair in. You switched off the lights and left the room, the lights in the entire department needed to be turned out. All the rooms from the fabric room, to repairs, and the design room. 

A touchpad sat on the exit wall, it displayed all the machines in every room. It could tell you whether they were on or off. It could do the same for lighting. You furrowed your brows at the blip on the screen. The light in your office was still on, you swore you turned it off too. 

You sighed, turned around to head back to your office and typed in your passcode to get in. The door opened and your heart just about jumped out of your mouth at the sight of someone sitting in your chair behind the desk. 

“Oh gods holy fuck!” you blurted out and covered your chest to calm your startled heart.

It was him, red hair and all, General Hux. That didn’t detour you from getting a jump out of it. He sat up straight in your chair and his face was stern. There were no arm rests so his hands sat in his lap just behind your desk.

“What have I said about that mouth of yours?” he spouted.

“You scared me...sir.” Your cheeks heated with a red flush, you tried to conceal an ever growing smile. 

It was clear he got your message, you knew that, but you asked him what he was doing there anyway. 

“I’ve come to visit your new office miss (L/n), but you knew that already didn’t you?” he answered coolly. 

You bit at your lips with a nod.

“Come here.” He ordered. Your rounded the desk without a beat and set your datapad on the corner. He was just far enough away for you to squeeze between him and the desk.

He looked up at you as if he was waiting for you to take the lead.

“Turn around and bend over.” He added.

Excited as you were you just wanted to straddle him and consume his lips after a week of waiting for any sign from him. But you bent over. Your elbows came down and rested against the desk, you ass stuck out towards him. That first spank he ever gave you was a warning. The second was curiosity. This next one was soon coming and it is part of a game, you smiled a bit at the thought and decided to test your limit. His hand slapped you hard against your left cheek, just as you predicted.

“Fuck.” you curled your lips. Another slap to your ass. You took in a hitched breath, ready to say another foul mouth word, the General pulled a loop at the back of your pants. You fell back to sit in his lap, his arms enveloped you immediately. A pair of lips buried themselves behind your ear and through your hair, they were wet and hungry.

“Don’t you dare think about spouting off another curse.” His breath was heavy against your skin. 

“Yes sir.” You mumbled through panted breaths.

“You’ve been so good this week.” His hands brushed away the hair from your neck. 

You’d make this his time to be at your mercy. Imagining all the sounds and expressions you could elicit from him motivated you to do this…

Without warning you turned in his lap to straddle him fully and making him yours by forcing his lips against your own. Showing him you could be forceful in taking what you wanted and slipping your tongue against his teeth. His hands came over your hips for grip he parted his teeth to let you in. Your lips lead away from his to mark your way across his jaw. The grip you held in his hair tightened and you pulled it back to gain better access to his neck. To your dismay he didn’t make a single noise.

“Tantalizing is hardly your forte although I enjoy watching you try.” He mused, the vibrations of his tone set beneath your lips against his neck. You pulled away to run your hands against his chest and over his shoulders to peel away his greatcoat. Once he was free he made an attempt to pull in your face, although it was tempting to let him kiss you, you shoved his hands at his sides and held them beneath your knees.

You leaned forward and kissed him yourself parting your lips and taking his breath as your own. 

You snaked your dominant hand down leading with your palm. He was already growing hard at the excitement but under your added touch surely you’d at least be able to get something out of him. Using your palm you massaged his growing length through his pants. 

Still nothing came from him, only heavier breathing. 

“Moan for me sir.” You spouted between a kiss, you surprised yourself with your words. The things the General could make you say and do.

“I’d like to see you try.” He replied heavily.

It was a challenge, you’d have to step it up. You pulled at the buttons of his pants and returned your mouth against his for a heavy kiss. His briefs were hardly a feat because you found yourself slipping your hand beneath them to grip his length.

The General tensed as you ran your thumb over the head, you had both since pulled your lips away letting your foreheads rest against the other. You fingers laced around him and you began your agonizing process of fucking him slowly. He was slender but long. Up and down, pulling and some light squeezing. He looked down at your work, you on the other hand focused on his long lashes and the way they’d flutter under your touch. 

He still wasn’t making a sound. His breathing was as heavy as can be, you wanted a groan. He noticed your frustration.

“Frustrated are we?” he panted.

“You’re such a tease!” you growled.

The General gripped your hips and lifted you from him, he pinned you down on top of your desk.

“Is that so?” he quipped over you.

Hands came to the buttons of your pants. While he did so you attempted to sit up to pull his briefs away, he pushed your shoulders down against the desk. Your pants were soon around yours ankles, then on the floor along with your shoes. He positioned your dangling feet on the desk with your legs spread wide open to him. The General used his fingers to snake away your panties over your knees and lifted your feet to remove them, you closed your knees. He pocketed the panties while you watched. 

His briefs came down his thighs, he pulled you to the edge of the desk. Already hard and nearly ready to go, the General leaned over as if he were going to kiss you. He pushed his fingers in your mouth, you sucked on the digits…his finger tips…

He pulled them away and reached them down at your entrance. Even that simple touch made you arch your back with a slight moan.

“So sensitive.” He commented.

You were already wet for him, he obliged in prodding at your entrance again with the teasing.

“Please.” You begged.

“Please whom?” the General corrected.

“Please sir fuck me.”

With a single harsh thrust he entered you making you cry out.

“Watch your mouth.” He whispered sweetly over you as you settled around his length. 

He moved against you to set a pace. Slow at first until you dug your nails in his hips, he must have liked it because he quickened the pace. You pursed your lips to conceal your moans but all that you managed was hum like mumbles in your throat. 

You pulled his neck down for a kiss to which he narrowly deflected making his face hover over yours. He still worked you with his hips, a slight smile washed over him. You moaned out and he took advantage at licking your lips with the tip of his tongue. 

He had the perfect curve, pressing your sweet spot with every thrust.

“Turn over.” Another demand from him.

You hardly had the time to respond, he was already helping you do so. Now you were bent over the desk unknowing of where to place your own hands. Ahead of you to grip the lip of the desk? The General pulled your wrists back and placed your hands on the back of your head. 

He entered you slowly this time but it felt deeper than before. Just when you thought you were about to split,

“Mmmm yes!” you delved out. He placed his hands on your ass and parted your cheeks, he pulled away and then back in even deeper.

“How long have you wanted this?” he spoke between his panting.

“Ever-ah since I m-met you sir.” You sputtered with his thrusts.

Your release snuck up on you and you were an absolute crumbling mess. The room filled with your moans. The General wasn’t about to give you the satisfaction of hearing his own release, he had to grit his teeth to hide it away. All you got was a short lowly growl in his throat as he spilled himself in you. It was warm and there was so much of it filling you. You could feel him throbbing against your walls as he planted kisses in the back of your neck. 

You whimpered slightly when he pulled away, you could feel the warmth trickling from you. He ran his thumb between your slit slicking his cum over your clit.

“Oh gods…” you trailed, he continued to rub circles over you sensitive hood. 

“I adore the sounds you make for me.” His coarse whispers could get under your skin. 

He pulled away completely and tucked himself away. Having picked up your pants you were asked to sit on the desk. He slipped them over your ankles and pulled them up to your knees, you helped yourself the rest of the way. 

You slipped off the desk to stand, the General had hardly taken a step back as he looked down at you and you at him. 

“Are you keeping my underwear for yourself sir?” You half joked and smiled. 

“I haven’t gotten the pleasure of seeing you fully naked beneath me, it seems only fair.” He was quick with his wit.

You gulped. All you wanted to do was kiss him right then and there. 

“Sir, when will I see you again?” you asked, you felt yourself regretting the question as soon as you asked it. You didn’t want to sound desperate. 

“Tomorrow.” He actually answered. You searched his face with a bit of confusion “I have the evening off, you happen to have the entire day off.”

“You know my days off?”  
He cleared his throat, you corrected yourself again “Sir.”

“Of course I do, I have that perk.”


	10. Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is late because I suck. No actually people suck lol constantly work on my days off because I'm a "good & fast" worker. I do everyone else's job.

Tomorrow, tomorrow tomorrow! You just could wait for it to come. The fact that he wanted to spend a part of it with you made you skip across the floors every way you went, from the bathroom to your bed, from the bed to the kitchen and back to the bed again. You rolled around your sheets hoping to leave in the smell that lingered on your clothes in the linen. He just smelled so fantastic, sharp teakwood and satisfaction. 

And thank the First Order that everyone aboard was required to be on birth control. Your cheeks warmed at the thought of him filling you. It left a tingling feeling below your navel just thinking about it. 

A loud buzzing interrupted your thoughts, must be Mynia. You jumped up from your bed and skipped to the door, you looked at the pad to the side to make sure. Mynia waved at the camera just on the other side with a large bottle of some kind in her other hand. You smiled and opened the door to which she obliged to walking straight in and wrapping her arms around your neck. 

“Have you already started drinking?” you laughed.

“Of course I have.” She proclaimed.

“Well just wait before having more, I’ll order food now.” You ushered her to sit in your living area.

Your datapad lay on the coffee table, Mynia took her seat and set the bottle down where you had just picked up the pad. 

“What do we want?” you typed away on the datapad. There were a few options instead of plain old cafeteria food. With your new position you could be a little bit more adventurous.

“I want something with a lot of carbs!” Mynia yelled.

“Sooooo noodles?” you suggested.

She nodded her head profusely and got up from her seat. She found her way in the kitchen while you typed out an order for two. Neither of you were picky, so you ordered whatever sounded good. She was already bordering on drunk, it didn’t matter if you ordered the same thing for her as you. 

Mynia grabbed some glasses for the both of you and returned back to the living area. You let her pour a drink for you. It was some sort of bubbly pink champagne. 

“I sent it, it should be here in like a half hour.” You sat down across from her.

“Good, I’m starving.” She raised her glass and took a sip.

“How’s everything back home?” 

“It’s good, it’s Patrice’s first day at school tomorrow. I sent money for all her new uniforms and supplies.”

“Is that expensive?” you were concerned for her.

“Normally I’d be broke but since I got a raise now I’m going pretty good!” she admitted happily.

There was enough happiness to go around for the both of you. New positions, better pay, you both didn’t have to take as much shit. No more cramped dormitories and better food. You both had actual vacation time, normally something like that would be harder to get a hold of unless it was for emergency purposes only. 

“How was the rest of your day?” Mynia went on.

“The General and I kissed.” The truth came out, or at least the partial truth. 

“Oooooh do tell.” She scooted closer to the edge of her seat.

“You CAN’T tell anybody.” You warned.

“Who am I going to tell?”

In a way she was right. The both of you weren’t ones for making friends on the Finalizer. Your friendship was with one another. You had to warn her anyhow just to be safe, and you trusted she’d keep it to herself. 

Mynia took a swig from her glass “When are you going to see him again?”

“Tomorrow evening.”

“Oh like dinner?”

Dinner? It never occurred to you, dinner with the General. Surely he would have said something about dinner right? So far it’s been nothing but sexual. You knew nothing about him really, not in the emotionally personal way. 

You didn’t even know his name.

“What’s wrong?” Mynia invaded your train of thought.

“Nothing much.” You told her.

Food arrived not so long after. You both sat with food boxes in your laps, both occasionally took a sip of your drinks. Somehow you got on the topic of utensils and then weapons. As you ate and conversed you tried to figure what name General Hux was given. Calling him Hux in your position wasn’t professional in any way as it is, would it be too forward to ask him his full name?

It wasn’t displayed on his profile to your dismay. While yours was displayed on your own profile you weren’t sure he actually cared.

Mynia fell asleep with you in your bed. You woke up alone, as it wasn’t her day off sadly. She drank a little much, you just knew she was suffering a bit. As for yourself you felt a little under the weather. Nothing a little greasy breakfast won’t fix.

You stocked your new kitchen some days ago, it’s about time you use it. A small bag of blue potatoes sat in a lower cabinet while you had eggs and meats in the fridge. Your stove was small so unfortunately you could only cook two things at a time. You opened a drawer next to the sink, some utensils sat in there. A large chopping knife was one of them. You washed about three potatoes and chopped them into squares on the counter top. You added them to a pan with some oil and spices to fry them. Adding the egg to them towards the end would be good since you had little burners to use while you cooked sausage on the other. 

The smell wafted in the entire room, crispy potatoes and tauntaun sausage. Once the potatoes were nearly done, you added some scrambled eggs. It was a delicious hash created on the spot. You scarfed it down within ten minutes. It was delicious, but you’d add cheese next time around if you made it again.

After that you cleaned up your little mess in the kitchen. Having not showered yesterday you decided you’d do that next. You took a lengthy shower to pass the time. You roamed your soapy loofa over your body at least twice. By the third time you washed your face you knew it was time to get out. 

It was nearing two at that point. The General had said he’d see you in the evening. It was vague, an evening can start at four or even six. You weren’t hungry yet but it would have to be addressed sometime. Do you eat before your time with him? During, or after?

Maybe offer to make dinner? Would he like that? The last message you sent him lead to wonderful things. So why couldn’t this one? 

Your datapad sat on the edge of your bed, you threw yourself on it with a towel wrapped around you. The General never actually responded to the last message in technical terms, showing up was his literal answer. 

_“General,  
Since we’ll be seeing one another this evening, I was wondering of you’d be joining for dinner as well? I made very good use of my kitchen earlier today.”_

You sent out the message, maybe you should have read it over but your comfort with him was slightly higher. While you waited for a reply you freshened your face with lotion and powder. The General took interest in you without make up so you didn’t really feel the need to put it on, at least not this time. 

Just as you rounded back into the main room to get a robe you heard the sound of a ping from your bed. Either a message from either Mynia, a work related thing, or the General. 

It was a reply from General Hux.

_“I’m not looking for sentiment miss (L/n), however you were right to ask permission ahead of time.”_

_“I understand if you’d like to stop visiting with me Sir.”_

_“Would you like to stop visiting with me?”_ he typed in response.

You didn’t need to think about it. Of course you wanted to visit with him. 

_“No Sir.”_

_“I will see you at five, in your quarters.”_

It was settled, you didn’t want to stop now. This was an experience you wanted and damn it felt so good. Besides, you haven’t gotten a peep out of him yet.

More time was wasted in filing reports. You could at least catch up to be ahead for tomorrow. To your surprise but not actually you got two complaints about Coy. They were still too small to fire him over, it was extremely irritating. Another meeting with him tomorrow, at this point he’ll never learn. He’s testing his limits on how much he can get away with. Perhaps the General might have words of advice. He deals with thousands upon thousands of employees and workers every day. You were still new at this management sort of thing.

You notified Mynia right away of his behavior. You asked her specifically to watch out for Pela-Kit. The poor girl seemed to be his least favorite person next to you. It dawned on you he might be discriminating against her. She was the only non-human person in the department. This might be the issue to get him fired. 

Organizing your designs came next. You put them into categories by the ranks, General, commanders, Stormtroopers and so on. You referred back to your design for General Hux. He had said he didn’t care for the buttons on the lower back where it clipped. You erased them completely. The outfit had fluidity to it with the stripes and removed buttons. 

The buzzer at your door sounded off, with the datapad in your hand you looked at the clock. It was a handful of minutes after five. You hopped up from the bed and trotted across the room. Even though you knew who was standing on the other side it was a standard precaution to check before opening it. 

General Hux stood in front of the camera with his hands behind his back, his greatcoat was missing, as was his hat. You keyed in the code to open the door. His naturally red hair was the first thing you got sight of.

He looked you over with a brow raised. You fashioned a simple white robe, you didn’t see the point in changing for the day if you were just going to stay in the whole time. Also, you wanted to push his buttons a little. 

“Evening miss (L/n).”

“Good evening Sir.” You replied with a light tone and a slight curve to your lips.

You swallowed your breath when he stepped close. He raised a gloved hand to your collar, delicately slipping in beneath to move the bit of fabric from your shoulder.

“What are you-

“Shhh.” He shushed you lightly. You let him go on, your cheeks reddening with every inch he exposed. A breast slipped out and the strand of your robe came undone from around your waist. 

It was a thrill, anyone could come walking around the corner at any moment and here he was undressing you in the doorway. 

“Come inside Sir.” You chirped. 

The General lifted another hand to the shoulder left unexposed. He slipped that away too, letting the robe drop to the floor and push against your shoulders to back you inside. The door slid closed behind him, you immediately took to his lips by wrapping your arms fully around his neck. His hands came around and gripped your ass and soon he lifted your legs around him. He turned and pinned you against the door, you broke the kiss to gasp out. 

His hips kept your center of gravity pinned, you ran your hands over his chest and you tried to undress him. You fumbled a bit until he pushed your hands away to help. The top of his collar came undone, you worked the rest away. The tunic was tossed on the ground leaving you with the sight of his bare chest. 

General Hux bucked his hips to push you harder against the wall. You dropped your legs to stand and pushed his chest. He stepped back far enough for you to get on your knees. This has got to get him to moan. 

You smirked up at him while making your move for his belt. He already laced his fingers in your hair by the time you unlatched it. The thing was…he still had the gloves on. 

The zipper was fun for you to play with, you’d give him a taste of his own medicine. You pulled his pants down his thighs, all that was left were the briefs. You stretched the elastic down his hips freeing his hard cock.

“Sir, you’re already there for me.” You mouthed in a teasing manner. His hand came under your chin, you looked up.

“Suck.” He ordered.

You ran your tongue over your lips and used his hips as leverage to move your head forward. Your mouth ran along beneath his shaft. At the head you swirled around it with your tongue. And you just loved the red trail leading down from his navel.

Leaning further forward you began to swallow him in your mouth. The General lurched forward and let go of your hair, his forearms rested on the wall above. His hips thrusted making you choke on his length. 

“You like having your pretty little mouth fucked?” he gritted.

You nodded with him still in your throat.

“I can’t hear you.” He bit.

You moved your head back to speak, a string of saliva connected to his tip.

“Yes Sir, I do.” You answered.

He pressed himself back into your mouth. You bobbed along his length while a hand returned to your hair, his other still held against the wall above you. All he did was close his eyes and gape his lips.

“Get up.” He barked another order, he pulled away from your mouth to let you stand. He also ordered you to work his pants and underwear down the rest of their way, after doing so he stepped from his shoes and socks. 

“How do you like your bed?” the General raised a brow.

“It’s quite comfy Sir.” You puffed. 

“Lie down in it.”

You nodded eagerly and skipped around naked to the bed. The General wasn’t far behind in following. He was waiting for you at the end of it with something in his hand, you looked up at him over your knees and parted them to show yourself fully. He closed your knees shut and pressed them down to straddle you instead. His lips came baring down on yours in a hungry storm. Breathing into your mouth and biting your tongue, not to mention the vicious lip biting on top of it. He’d make your lips swell by the end of the night. In a small moment his lips parted and went to your neck now.

He nipped and sucked in the nape of your neck. You breathed in sharply and scratched your nails down his shoulders and arms. A sweet growl filled your ears that wasn’t your own. You giggled and attempted to run them down his back. He yanked your arms from around himself and pinned them against the headboard above. With one hand he kept them pinned, the other reached next to your head. A long ribbon of sorts came unraveling in your view. You noticed the numbers along its sides and marked lines. That was what he held earlier.

“Is that my measuring tape sir?” you panted. His grip only tightened on your hands, his tongue ran along his lower lip as he bound your wrists above your head with the measuring tape. He tied you to the headboard. Lips came crushing down on yours the next moment. You moved against his lips to part them and slipped your tongue with his. A hand traveled down your stomach and towards your waist, the General returned to attacking your neck but with a little bit more teeth. You squeaked beneath him. 

“Are you usually this tense miss (L/n)?” a warm whisper came in your ear. You let out an exasperated moan. His lips trailed beneath your ear and down your neck, you wanted to feel him but again…you were tied. You realized he had done it so you couldn’t illicit those sweetening noises from him. If he growled so hotly when you scratched over his shoulders and arms imagine what he’d do if you ravaged his back with your nails.

He un-straddled your waist and pulled your knees apart. His trail of marking you continued on down your chest. He skimmed over your breasts, you gasped out when he latched his mouth over a nipple. His tongued made swirling motions around readying you before lightly nibbling at the bud. You wished you could pull his hair while he was dangerously leading away from your chest and lower. Fingers latched at your inner thighs, he pulled you further apart as he went. 

You bit your lips, the tip of his nose tickled against the inside of your leg. Hot breath brushed against your folds and soon followed his hot wet tongue. He wet you with the tip of his tongue slicking it at an agonizing pace against your clit. 

“L-let me touch y-you, Sir.” You squeaked.

The General ignored your plea, it only added fuel to the fire. He edged his tongue inside your entrance now.

“Please Sir, I want to touch you.” You groaned.

He pulled away for a moment to look you over. Your entire face was flushed for him, you tried to calm your breathing. 

“I can’t have that miss (L/n).” he smirked.

“But I liked it when you growled.” you remarked.

“You make enough noise for the both of us this way.” His hands gripped your hips and pulled you into his lap to thrust himself inside.

He fucked you deep at a leisurely pace. In a flurry of moans and groans coming from only you, you could see him enjoying himself. Not that you weren’t, but it could be heightened if he joined you in that form of ecstasy. He worked his way at thrusting into you, quickening the pace as he went, it was as if he did it without notice until you found yourself moaning louder and louder. 

The General cupped your cheek and forced his thumb in your mouth. You tasted nothing but leather as your walls pulsed around him. He muffled your orgasm with his thumb against your tongue, you gagged when he came to. It was a wonderful feeling to have him fill you again, just as warm as the last time. 

His hand pulled away to let you breath. 

This would be a terrible time to ask him of his name, especially after the earlier messages exchange. No sentiment. But could his name be sentimental? You decided not to push your luck. General Hux removed himself from between your legs. He leaned over you to untie your hands from the headboard and watch him cross the room to gather his clothes with the tape in hand. 

You covered yourself with a sheet, he went on to re-dressing himself.

“General?” you called.

“Yes?” he continued to dress.

“I’m having issues…with an employee.” 

“Issues? Of what kind?”

“Well I don’t really have proof, but I think he’s discriminating against the twi’lek in my department.”

“Suspicion isn’t proof. If you believe it’s happening, I advise you to find some. No fabricating of course as you’d be fired immediately. What makes you think he’s discriminating?” he inquired.

“The twi’lek, she’s the only “alien” species I have. He’s treated her terribly for the smallest of things, she is young and still learning.”

“Find your proof, otherwise the only way to rid him is if he’s allotted a certain amount of complaints.” 

The General picked up your robe and walked across your room to hand it to you. 

“Thank you.” You told him. 

“I’ll message you.” He said and turned to leave. 

“Goodnight.” You blurted at him when he was nearly to the door. He stopped for a split moment then moved on to leave your room.


	11. Monthly

The following days were uneventful. Work flowed smoothly, at one point you wished a snag would catch to give you something to do besides hover around to make sure people followed the new rules. With schedules becoming that much more open for all workers, you called them all to another meeting. With all the new formality and a few new workers Mynia came up with the idea of renting out one of the near conference rooms for about two hours. 

“I have good news for you all, satisfaction is up by three percent. Now, I know that doesn’t seem like a lot but in a span of two weeks that’s a POSITIVE spike,” you pitched at the audience looking you over “If this continues on I can almost guarantee you’ll all get a raise. Our superiors in the First Order consider higher wages for improved work, it’s just something fair. ” you went on.

“There is another survey to take after this meeting, and if you want a private conference about your work in any way just ask. I can make a time work for both you and (L/n).” Mynia butted in.

Over all you wanted them all to give the impression that they didn’t need to fear getting help. If they have an issue with another worker they could come to you, if they felt ill they didn’t need to worry terribly about their orders being fulfilled. You noted that they couldn’t abuse this leniency, it’s a privilege. 

“Please, no food in the design room or fabric room. Your station shouldn’t be covered in crumbs and I shouldn’t be finding greasy finger prints all over the fabric. Cutting out the ruined bits is a waste of credits.” You suddenly remembered the littlest yet, only issue you had to deal with the past few days.

“Any questions?” Mynia asked them all.

A silence fell over them, you searched for anyone who might be itching to ask. Everyone seemed collect in themselves. You didn’t know whether it was a good or bad thing. 

“If they’re considered on the private end of the spectrum you can speak with me after the meeting in my office.” You offered a bit of solace for those who might not be comfortable enough voicing anything out loud. 

You dismissed them all back to their work. Mynia walked back with you while reading off reports and to do lists. Fabric delivery tomorrow, the mess hall chefs want black uniforms to conceal stains, pending vacations days needed approval for multiple employees. Coy had sent in a request for time off months in advance. As much as you wanted to deny the request, there was no reason that you couldn’t. This bitterness won’t run into your professionalism. You weren’t going to be Tildi. Like the General said, find proof and certainly don’t make anything up. 

Mynia sat at your desk keeping herself busy on her datapad. She offered to move, as it was your desk. Truthfully you liked to walk around the room as you worked. There wasn’t much to trip over because the only thing really in the room was the desk and three chairs. 

Every so often you would glance up at the desk and completely block out Mynia sitting at it, your thoughts filled with the General. Having his way with you right there. Bending you over and making you moan.

“What are you staring at?” Mynias voice chimed in your head.

“The desk…it's a bit dusty.” You lied.

Mynia didn’t have time to really respond, you strode across the room and wiped the desktop with the sleeve of your uniform. Mynia gave you a raised brow with big eyes. 

“You’re weird sometimes you know that right?” she joked.

“I know.” You continued to wipe with the datapad in your other hand.

You returned to walking around the room again, now that the General was on your mind you just had to message him. It had been days, surely he was getting as antsy as you were.

_“Hello General, would you care to unwind with me tonight?”_

Besting him at being sexy was another goal to add to your list. Along with making him moan for you specifically. Fortunately for you he was a quick and avid replier today.

 _“Yes. 8:00pm, in your quarters.”_

You didn’t need to question why not in his quarters, it was simpler that he’d come to yours. You’d have to be granted access to that section of the ship, it really couldn’t be done without looking suspicious. The excuse of measuring him wouldn’t work anymore.

That cute kitten of his probably doesn’t get a lot of interaction from anyone besides the General. Asking the General to see her was out of the question. What were you going to say? “I just want to see Millicent.”

He wouldn’t even respond most likely. At least you’d see him tonight. Until then you could wonder about all the fantastic positions you might find yourself in.

****  


* * *

“Really?” you muttered down at the soiled blood stained panties between your legs.

Well at least the birth control works. 

Shit. 

You were supposed to meet the General tonight. You sighed heavily and pulled out your datapad from its strap, you set it on your bare lap and finding yourself embarrassed for even having to send this next message.

_“General Sir, I’ve come to find out I’ve started my monthly.”_

Why are you embarrassed? The man is having sex with you and this natural occurring thing in your body is the embarrassing thing?

“How old am I?” you mumbled to yourself. 

Your datapad beeped at the sound of an incoming reply from the General.

_“Understood. However I’m not opposed, but it is entirely your decision.”_

Wow…what a…now you were considering it. This man was having you consider it. There are people who aren’t opposed to intercourse during a monthly, it seems the General was one of them. Some men treat you as if you have an incurable disease that even the technology of now couldn’t even cure. For some reason you wanted to remain open with him. 

_“Honestly I’ve never considered it before. I’m not opposed either.”_

_“I will see you tonight miss (L/n).”_

How exciting. You loved that he called you miss. You might even love it if he calls you by your first name. Now you had to know his.

The rest of the day was short, most employees were done with their work. You decided to let them leave early. None of them had questions to ask. Even Mynia quipped your earlier thoughts about whether it was a good or bad thing. 

After telling her goodbye you let yourself into your room. A blinking red light caught your sights off guard the second you walked in the door. It was coming from your mailbox built into your wall. You opened the hatch door, in the darkness you could barely make out medium sized box within. It was black when you pulled it out, it made sense that you couldn’t see it at first glance. It had a red ribbon tied into a bow at the top.

You brought the box to your bed and set it in your crossed lap. Tugging at the red ribbon it came apart with ease. The lid was a flip top, you casually flicked it open and peered inside. The inside of the box was covered with red felt, as for the contents…well you couldn’t tell what exactly lay inside because they were in satin bags. One was rather long, it coiled around the bottom. There were two smaller bags, one about the size of your fist and the other was oblong. 

Before you reached in for the goodies inside, a white note attached to the lid caught your eye. You snatched it for yourself to have a look see.

All that was written in elegant yet extremely slanted scrawl was:

_“Permission?”_

You reached in the box grabbing the coiled item, it seemed curious the most. It had to be the length of your forearm and then some. It was tied at the top of the bag, you undid its bow and rolled the satin away. With a sharp gasp you pulled naughty red beads from the black bag, each bead getting larger in diameter every inch of the strand. 

A deep burning sensation pooled between your legs, you pushed against your palm to urge it away. 

The other things became that much more curious now. You dug around for the other items, opening the oblong one next. Your face was warming from the thought of the beads you just held and how this was the Generals special way of asking permission to use them on you…in you. A bottle of lubricant was found, you tied it off in its bag and went for the final unopened one.

Another toy, it was a simple black plug that could very easily be attached to a smooth surface like a table or the floor. It’d certainly be much better gripped in the palm of the General Hux while you bent your ass high in the air for him to play with. 

Would he use these on you tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no sexy times, but you got some sexy toys right?


	12. Refresh

It was a little after eight. The General will be here any—

A loud buzz startled you from your seat on one of your white chairs. There was no need to check, you knew who it was. The General was clean cut and poised in your doorway with his greatcoat and hat. His arms weren’t tucked in his sleeves.

“I was about to get in the shower General…” you bit your lip.

“Sounds refreshing.” 

“Very.”

You grasped at his greatcoat to pull him inside. He followed with a slight smile.

“How was-“ you were cut off with a hot mouth reigning down over yours. You swallowed his tongue and bit down on his lower lip.

The General and yourself undressed along the way to the bathroom. All that was left was the underwear you wore. Even though you had just changed the pad you were still nervous about the bit of blood that would be there. 

He did say he didn’t mind it, but it still managed to get to you. 

The General settled his hands on your hips from behind, he was waiting for you to actually step inside the bathroom itself. With a quick flick of the wrist he snapped the elastic on your underwear. You started to pull it down your hips until his hands came over yours to help the rest of the way. At your kneed they fell to the ground. You didn’t even look down to see what might have been.

He pressed you forward through the door where you lead to the shower.

You drew back the glass sliding doors, very aware of the General standing behind you. You were ready to reach up and turn the handle to the shower, Hux pressed himself against your backside completely and did so for you. The water came raining down from the ceiling above. Wanting to turn and face him, you bit your lip hard to keep control. His hand came down the small of your back to urge you inside. The water was freezing or at least the spatter coming off the tiled walls told you that, you pretended not to care as the General stepped in with you and slid the glass door shut behind himself. You hadn’t really stood under the streams of water completely and you were already shivering. Gooseflesh rose quickly over your arms and legs. The General was unfazed and stepped beneath the rain. 

He tilted his head back while closing his eyes to soak himself. His fiery red hair darkened to an auburn hue. He began to settle his neck straight to look at you. Water streamed down his chin and nose, you were still reluctant to fully join until he grasped your wrists and pulled you against his wet body. A slight gasp came from you once you felt the true temperature of the shower. Deathly cold. With his eyes still on you, he reached behind himself. You felt the water begin to warm over your skin.

Being more comfortable now, you lurched forward to kiss his neck. The Generals hands dropped to grip you against him by your hips. It was much easier to trail your lips over the slickness of his wet skin. Ever so slowly you made a sloppy mess down his chest and abdomen with your tongue. It could only be washed away anyhow. Pretty soon you were on your knees preparing to take him in your mouth. He didn’t stop you, in fact he entangled his hands in your now wet hair. Unlike the other day, you wanted to make the teasing as agonizing as possible. Kissing up from the base and palming his balls between fingers. Imagining the look over his face was all you had to go on, you hoped at least his mouth would be gaping for you. Finally at the tip the patience was wearing thin for the both of you. He was gripping your hair harder to push in your mouth. Wanting to satiate his need to fuck your mouth, you relaxed. It was the only way to take his cock. 

You spread your knees against the slick tile and snaked your free hand down to play with your clit. Some of your self-inflicted moans were cut off with a deep thrust in your throat.

“Would you like me to fuck you now?” the General was relentless towards your throat.

You nodded desperately as he pulled from your mouth. He ordered you to stand, you did so accordingly and your lips were met savagely by his. It felt as if you were falling back but it was he that was pushing you to the nearest corner of the shower away from the water. Teeth came biting at your lower lip, he pulled them and briefly let them go with a resounding pop against your teeth. Both hands came around your ribs beneath the curve of your breasts, the pads of his thumbs massaged around every which way, hard against your nipples but soft otherwise around them. A hand released you only to find its way at your inner thigh.

Hux spread your leg where he could have a firm grip beneath your knee. He used his forearm to hook under it and lift your leg. You didn’t realize the flexibility you hand until now. The Generals pulled from his kiss, making you whimper. Wet hair clung in a heap around his ears and sides of his face. You shuffled it back as best you could with your fingers as he sunk himself up into you. 

His forearm held your leg while his palm was firmly placed against the tile to keep his hold. His other hand was at the back of your neck and laced in your hair. Your other leg held the majority of yourself up.

You could barely stand on your toes curling beneath you, with every thrust his lips barely brushed over yours. His grip was still firm beneath your knee and daring to push it farther back to go deeper. The wet entanglement of your hair was dripping cold now, but you hardly cared. 

The unnerving need to hold him tight to prevent from slipping was pressing at you. Hanging onto his neck just isn’t cutting it anymore. While moving to press your lips to his, you let your arms slip around his shoulder blades and dig your nails down his back. He broke free from your lips growling harshly into your mouth. The further you dragged your nails, the growl became lost in a muddled and faltering moan. 

“Yes!” you breathed a smile. Your celebration of triumph was short lived with the General fucking you harder and deeper along with pushing your knee back to do so. Now it was firmly pressed against the tile. There was no place for you to roll your head back in ecstasy, only more tile. Literally cornered. 

It seemed effortless on his part with his rapid pace. Holding you on the edge that would not tip. Your lungs felt heavy with the steam, though it didn’t drown out your mewling wails. 

“You’ve opened your gift.” The General commented into your ear where he pulled at your lobe with his teeth. He must have seen it on your bed.

“Y-yes, sir.” You faltered.

“Tell me, have you used something such as them before?” 

You shook your head and pursed your lips to quiet yourself.

“Would you like me to use them on you?”

It was so irritating that there wasn’t even a falter in his voice as he continued to fuck. Here he has you falling apart in his hands. You did started to notice him slowing, he was close to cumming, and just about when you were nearly there yourself.

You pulled his face for a kiss in time for him to moan in your mouth, hot cum filling you. You released his lips.

“Yes, sir.” You panted against them. 

General Hux set your leg down, it was already sore. You knew you were going to be sitting a majority of the day tomorrow. 

After the shower was turned off you were sent out into your living area without out a towel. You were ordered to position yourself on your hands and knees on the coffee table of all places. 

The General picked up his shed clothes and changed in the bathroom. You could see the toys waiting on your bed for you. Maybe surprise him and begin on yourself? It was too late to make your move, he came from the bathroom. His hair still wet and lazily disheveled and slicked back. Incredibly sexy.

You watched him gather your gifts from afar. That familiar rush came between your legs with every step closer.

“Good girl, waiting for me with your pretty ass in the air.” He quipped stepping around the table out of view. Your ass came slightly above his waist with the height of the table beneath you.

The tips of his fingers skid across your cheeks making your skin rise with gooseflesh. The cool sensation was cut short with a slap, it made your skin burn. You squeaked out loud. He knelt down and placed a hand on you left cheek, his lips kissed the right.

His touch left you for a spare moment and found you again, something wet and slick coated his fingers now. You hitched your breathing when he cupped your cunt, a finger ran in circles against your clit. He only teased which left you shuddering as he snaked his fingers up and away. A lonely finger began to prod its way...elsewhere. 

With a slight gasp you let him slip a long digit in your puckered hole. He was slow moving, pulling and curling, your lips moved with an uncontrollable twitch as you tried to quiet yourself. This was a new feeling, the pressure building in you started in a new spot you never knew you had. His knuckles pressed deep in your skin, using his longest digit to fuck your ass. 

“Shall we use your new toy? Maybe my cock.” Hux asked in a lowly growl, his finger didn’t let up as he asked you this.

“Sir…please.” You mewled. This way had you coming fast, you drew out a string of moans as you convulsed. The General rubbed your clit making you ride it out even longer. You had to settle your head on your arms to rest.

“Unfortunately you’re too tight. Something like this takes a little time.” 

Hux wrapped and arm beneath you to sit you up. You were eye level with his middle torso, you looked up at him.

“If you want it, you’ll have to urge yourself a little more every day.” He minded you.

“Yes sir.”

You crawled down from the table to notice some red drops on the surface. He didn’t care, not one bit, not even in secondhand embarrassment. The General had a towel ready for you to wrap yourself in.

“Excuse me while I use your mirror before leaving.” He strolled back towards your bathroom.

You didn’t see any reason why you couldn’t follow. 

Hux stood in front of the mirror just above your sink. Slicking his hair back as best he could, it was damp enough to stick. He seemed so focused. You didn’t want to interrupt, but you also didn’t want to continue to stand there.

“What’s your name?” you asked.

He gave you a side glance, but no actual response. You shifted your weight to lean against the frame of the door.

“Sir?”

Still nothing, it was like he was completely blocking it out.

“You know mine.” You stated, breaking the silence. It’s right on your profile, he couldn’t pretend he didn’t know. 

“And you don’t need to know mine.” He replied rather bitterly.

That went downhill very fast, this was your sign to stop pressing. If you asked again you might not get such a pleasant response.

“I apologize for over stepping sir.” You said.

“Be sure to mind that the next time we meet.”


	13. Hang Up

Some days later...

“What do you think about the General?” you asked sheepishly over your bowl of fruit during your early morning breakfast with Mynia. She sat across from you while shoveling cereal into her mouth. 

“Uh, what about him?” she trailed.

“I mean…the rumors about him. Do you believe them?”

“Rumors are just that, rumors.”

“Mynia please.” You rolled your eyes.

“Well, the things I hear about him aren’t exactly the nicest.”

“Like?”

“Sometimes that he can be a brute, from what I’ve heard. That his punishments are a little much.”

“That he hands them over to Kylo Ren?” you clarified.

“Oh no, I heard he hates Kylo Ren.”

So she’s heard that one too. Thinking about talking about it made you feel uneasy and immediately regret bringing it up. You couldn’t hide it from Mynia, you didn’t need to be observant to notice.

“They’re just rumors (Y/N).” she set her hand over yours against the table.

“I know.”

Breakfast had to be cut shorter on account of work. The usual shipment of fabrics came late from the day before, unfortunately they technically came early in the morning for you, thus interrupting breakfast. Both you and Mynia had to lift the giant rolls onto the wheel spokes that hung on the walls in the fabric room. It usually took three to lift, but you had to manage with two. It was starting to take longer than it should.

“Need help?” a voice came from behind. You and Mynia strained to look while holding the nearly two hundred pound roll below your knees. Coy stood there with his arms crossed and a dippy smile on his face.

“Yes please.” Mynia gasped and dropped her end.

“Mynia!” you blurted before nearly dropping your end on your toes.

Coy stepped in while Mynia moved aside. He picked up the end she dropped, you controlled your urge to roll your eyes and picked up your end again. Mynia lifted the middle to help, it had to be lifted well above your chest to hook it in the wall. You strained but the three of you managed to set it in its place. 

Your datapad sounded off while you worked to hang another roll of fabric with Mynia and Coy. After making sure it was secure you picked up your datapad that hung on its strap from an empty fabric hook on the adjacent wall. You unlocked it to find a message from the General. 

_“Once you find the time, come to my office.”_

_“I can be there within the hour.”_ You replied. He responded with directions to said office. You’d be given clearance into that portion of the Finalizer just as you did to get into his room. 

You weren’t about to ditch Mynia with Coy to finish hanging the fabric. They couldn’t lift it without a third person anyways. As much as you’d like to see the General in his office, you had to do your job first. Five to go and you could be on your way.

“I’ll be running an errand after this.” Your voice strained as you picked up the last roll. 

“I’ll stand in.” Mynia volunteered.

“Thank you.”

Once the roll was hooked you left Mynia to manage. Pela-Kit waved you goodbye as you left, she’s been coming in early to get her bin of repairs done so you could teach her how to design. It was a promise you kept after all. 

“I’ll be back.” You gave her a wink. 

The walk towards the Generals office was a further distance than his room. It was in a high security area, the front of the Finalizer. Three gates had to be passed through, with every one you walked through the more nervous you became. For some reason you were anticipating getting denied access. 

You came to an elevator at the end of a long hall. It had glass doors, you could look right down the elevator shaft. It had only one destination, right up to the Generals office. Pressing the only button with an illuminated up arrow, it took only moments for it to come down to your level. The doors on it were glass too. There happened to be a chrome dressed passenger inside. 

The doors opened and you reminded yourself to great your superior.

“Captain.” You bowed slightly.

“Morning.” She curtly responded and stepped out. 

You took her place in the elevator and swiped your card. Given the green light and sent on your way up. It went up one floor and stopped suddenly in front of black metal doors.

“Miss (L/N).” the Generals voice came from an intercom from above. You jolted in your shoes.

“Sir?” you looked around the empty glass walls. The only thing you could find was another scanner to the right.

“You’ll need to swipe your card again to open the doors.”

You took your card from your pocket and swiped it over the scanner, you were given the green light. The doors opened. 

He sat some distance in the room behind a crescent desk buried in work with his head down. It was a black glass desk top with two orb like glass chairs for guests in front of it. The scenery behind him was of the infinite speckled white space. The entire office was consumed in what was essentially a glass globe. 

“Your office…it’s amazing sir.” You mused to him while stepping inside.

“Have a seat miss (L/N).” the General gestured at the chairs in front of his desk. He rose from his seat when you came closer to sit. 

As you sat yourself you watched the General round the very round desk to come closer to you. He leaned his rear against the edge of the desk directly in front of you and crossed his arms. He never looked at you, but you looked up at him. No arm rests to better relax yourself so you set your hands in your lap after folding a leg over one knee. 

“I’d like for you to produce new uniforms for some officers and myself.” Hux brushed away some fallen dust on his desk top with his gloved knuckles.

“I can do that sir.” You happily agreed.

“With your design, by your own hand.”

“Design?”

“Of course, the one you showed me weeks back.” He ceased with wiping the desk to look down at you.

“Would the other officers like the design sir?”

“Frankly, I don’t care if they like it or not. Your design is an improvement compared to what they’re wearing now.”

“O-ok sir.”

A buzzing sound rang off behind you.

“Speaking of which, you’ll be measuring one of them now.” The General sat up from the desk and searched his breast pocket for something. Your face reddened when he pulled your measuring tape from the pocket. He handed it to you before inviting the new guest in and taking his seat back behind his desk. you turned in your seat to see a baby faced man walk through the door. His hair dark and slicked back much like the Generals fashion, though he didn’t walk with such confidence or strength as the ginger. For some reason he seemed almost scared.

“General.” The man tipped his head in Hux’s direction.

“(L/N), this is lieutenant Mitaka.”

You stood from your chair to properly great him with a nod.

“(L/N) will be taking your measurements for your new uniform, if you’d please cooperate and you can be on your way in a few minutes.” The General directed his attention to the lieutenant.

“Yes sir.” Mitaka replied on queue.

You asked the lieutenant to lift his arms so you could begin. The General paid little attention, he buried himself in his work at his desk though you were sure he might be glancing up to see you wrapping the infernal tape around his colleague. To see you try and hide your red cheeks while thinking about the fun when the ginger bore your hands with it and fucked you wonderfully. 

Mitaka was rather fidgety, he was reluctant to do whatever you asked of him. 

“I’ll order the fabrics today, they’ll be in by the end of the week.” You spoke aloud for the General to hear. 

“By then you should have all the officers measurements.” He responded.

“Sir, I should remind you of our meeting with Commander Ren.” Mitaka added.

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten. Move on your way when (L/N) is done. I’ll catch up momentarily.”

Just as the General said that you were already finished. Mitaka thanked you for your service and left in the elevator, leaving you alone with the General once again. You waited for him to look up from his work.

“Bring me your tape Miss (L/N).” he beckoned you with his hand, still not looking your way. 

You walked around the crescent tip of the desk admiring his long lashes laced in his work. Close enough to reach out and hand it to him, you did so with your heart pumping furiously in your throat. He took it without regard. You waited patiently for him to give you an order, it was beginning to wear thin. So you took matters into your own hands and sat on the desk. 

Hux looked up to see you recline back on your palms and cross your legs.

“Unbutton your top.” He ordered.

You smiled immensely and began to unbutton your uniform starting at the collar. The cool stillness of the room hit your skin with every button undone. 

“Have you used the toys I’ve given you?”

“No sir.” You answered honestly. 

“I’ll just have to watch you then, make sure you use them.” His voice was lowly and seductive, he started to rise from his seat.

He moved your hands from where you worked the buttons, practically swatting them away. Either to annoy or tease you, he BUTTONED up whatever you just UNbuttoned.

“Unfortunately I have a meeting to be getting to.” He sighed as he fixed the last button on your collar smoothing his hand over the hem. Suddenly he gripped at your collar, pulling your lips against his in a frenzy. You barely had time to breathe. Hux was already pushing you down on your back making you wrap your legs around his waist. He was swelling hard against your center. Small mewls caught in your throat and between his lips.

“Wait here, I’ll return shortly.” He spoke against your tongue. Without protest you sat up along with him. As you adjusted yourself the General was already leaving the room. The elevator doors opened and closed, you were alone.

You took a breath and tucked your loose strands of hair behind your ears. While sliding off the desktop-

“Incoming visual call.” An automated woman’s voice sounded off ultimately startling you and making you fall to the floor. A holographic screen projected itself above the Generals desk, you only got a glimpse of a woman’s face before you scrambled beneath the desk itself to hide from being seen.

“Armitage? Are you there?” the woman called, her voice was soft but high pitched. You must have accidentally answered her incoming call, the happy second you happened to be climbing down from the Generals desk. 

“Armitage?” her voice grew to confusion.

You sheepishly started to peek up from beneath the desk coming into fuller view of the older woman on the screen. Hair as bright orange as the Generals with few strands of grey hair that nearly looked blonde and coiled around the sides of her head in braids. Her resemblance with the General was striking. It wouldn’t be a mistake to assume they were related. 

“Oh. You’re not my son.”

“Sorry, my mistake. I answered by accident.” you reached for the _end_ button.

“No don’t hang up yet!” she blurted.

The thing was, you let your hand hover over the button. 

“Are you the woman my son has been seeing?”

“Um…he told you about me?” you asked with a bit of eagerness. 

“Oh no. His usual chats with me are much shorter, or he’s cancelled them completely. He doesn’t have that stern look on his face all the time.”

“You suspected him because of that?” you raised a brow.

“He doesn’t just let anyone sit alone in a room as private as his office.”

You stuttered in response “I-I’ve gotta go.” You reached for the button again.

“Wait!” she cried.

Pausing yet again, but you didn’t know why.

“I won’t tell him about this.” The ginger haired woman comforted you. You nodded once and finally ended the call.

“Armitage.” You quietly whispered to yourself.

Armitage Hux isn’t going to be pleased about any of this.


	14. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Accept what life offers you and try to drink from every cup. All wines should be tasted; some should only be sipped, but with others, drink the whole bottle.” - Paulo Coelho

You were out of there in a hot second after that. Between your need to tell Hux right away what happened and not wanting him to find out, your nerves got the best of you and you found yourself fleeing his office. It was believable that his “mother” told the truth, you believed her when she said she wouldn’t tell her son about your little talk. While some things never occurred to you while you thought of your odd relationship with the General, this particular thing was practically unimaginable. Family members of his being genuinely curious about you and Hux?

He looked so much like her. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that she was his mother, hell she called him her son. But even so…you never know. Is he an only child? Maybe he has siblings. You knew what he would say if you brought it up, he’d tell you it wasn’t your business. He’d most definitely break it off with you if he found out you knew his name. Not angry so much at that but at what happened in the process of learning it. You knew you should have cut that call.

Of course the General took notice that you had left and sent you a message asking where you ran off to. 

_“I had to attend to something with work, sorry sir.”_ A lie you typed out and sent along to him. 

Mynia was working on ordering new fabrics at your desk when you got to your office. The department had gotten an overabundance of one thing and nothing of another.

“You can add treon to that while you’re at it. We’ll need it to make the General and his lieutenants’ new uniforms.” You sighed while coming around the desk to look over her shoulder.

“Oh?” she narrowly looked over her shoulder. 

“You and I will be making them once I have all their measurements.”

“I know you have the Generals already.” Her voice curled with a smile you couldn’t see. You slapped her shoulder, she giggled aloud. 

“Did Coy behave himself when I left?” you changed the subject on a whim.

“It’s not like he’s going to misbehave with me around, I’m your assistant. You’ll be the first to know.”

Well you never know with him…technically anyone for that matter.

While keeping yourself busy you were happy to endure Coy’s nonsense. It was a distraction from the General. You were anxious waiting for him to reply. Hours passed, the work day was basically coming to an end. Possibly this was it, he was just going to ignore you. Pretend like you never existed. Just as the pessimism started to become stagnant…

_“Work comes first, always. Sometime later then.”_ His reply stared you in the face, your chest felt lighter now.

_“Tonight sir?”_ you inquired. 

_“I will be working quite late.”_

_“I stay up quite late.”_

_“Your eagerness is refreshing Miss (L/n).”_

It was a refreshing compliment in itself. Another message was sent your way.

_“You’ll be tired when the morning comes.”_

So he is coming. Even though you were “eager” it would be nice to have your way with him in his own quarters. The process was more complicated than you would think. The access to get to his room would raise more than enough eyebrows as it is. He’d have to grant you temporary access every time to that area, all guards would see you. Word would get around quickly as to what your intentions are together. Even though the rumors people would make would be mostly true, both yours and the Generals reputations could stay in check. 

Some might wonder why General Hux might be wandering around your neck of the ship. Most would assume it’s for business and never ask. There is literally next to nothing for security either.

Like he said, this was just sex after all. No reason to get attached. It still didn’t stop you from letting the slightest thought of him into your mind every other hour of the day. Now you were beginning to meddle in his personal life.

Mynia asked if you’d like to have dinner with her. You respectfully declined and hid yourself away in your room to freshen up. Nothing sounded good for supper, you stuck to the left overs that were about to spoil in your fridge. Other time was expended in your designs 

There was no bother to remove your uniform just yet. Actually, you forgot about it all together because you dozed off sitting up in a chair in your small living area. Buzzing at your door jolted you awake. You rubbed your eyes to recover and sat up, you checked the time on your datapad along the way door. He wasn’t wrong, it was late, almost one a.m.

The General looked relaxed in his uniform and hat on the other side, hardly tired. Late nights are something he’s obviously used to.

“You stay up quite late?” he quoted your message and raised a brow. Come to think of it you looked like you just woken up from a nap, hair slightly askew and whatnot. 

“I was about to pour myself a glass of wine, would you like some sir?” you offered in attempt to change the subject. 

He thought for a moment, his face was unreadable. He was rather good at that.

“I suppose, to unwind.” Hux coolly replied and removed his hat.

He didn’t need to be invited in, you stepped away so he could come through. His presence made you tense. Or you were tense because you successfully invited him to have a drink with you. 

You skipped along into the kitchen for wine glasses. Mynia brought them for you in her recent visit to the nearest planet the Finalizer happened to pass. You opted out of the trip on account of being mostly broke. The bottle of wine was from a night with Mynia, it would be a good time to polish off the rest of it. In the small counter space you poured almost all of what was left, there was enough for one more glass after pouring two. 

Hux was sitting in one of your white chairs with his hands on a crossed knee. His hat sat on your coffee table, you walked around it holding out a glass towards him, he obliged by taking it. You sat down in the chair next to his and watched him take a sip. Hopefully he won’t comment on how cheap it tastes.

He pulled his lips away from the rim “Thank you.” His lips were slightly stained, it made them that much more enticing and kissable. 

Smiling into your own glass you took a sip. This wine was worse than you thought, having to drink it while sober made you realize that very quickly.

“Do you want lemon in yours?” you attempted to offer relief for the disgusting taste.

“Yes.” 

You got up from the chair and left your glass behind to go on into the kitchen. Luckily you had just done some grocery shopping, you had a few lemons on hand. A small paring knife sat in a nearby drawer waiting to be used, you rolled the lemon with your palm before beginning to cut.

An odd ring disrupted your train of thought, instinctively you turned to see where it was coming from. The General was running his fingertips around the rim of his glass. It seemed like an unconscious habit based on what you could see of his expression, slightly vacant while he looked down into the deep red hue in his hand.

You returned your attention to slicing, the flat ring continued to play behind you. After cutting about four slices of the lemon you set them on a small dish, the dirty knife was discarded in the sink. The General’s attention perked back up to you when you came back into the living area with the dish in hands. He held up his glass so you could place the fruit in it as you passed. You set the dish on the table and tossed the rest in your own glass, you then licked the tips of your fingers to rid the lemon. 

All the lemon did was make the wine taste that much more bitter with your second taste.

“You must like bitter things.” you commented.

“I grown used to it more than anything else.” he sipped away.

“How so?”

“Military diets aren’t particularly full of flavor.” his lips curled at a slight smile.

“You don’t cook?”

“I do, my diet now is much better compared to my younger days in military academies. It was very bland, just staples.”

“Do you like chocolate? I have a bit in the kitchen.”

“Chocolate? Yes, I do like it. I can’t have it really though.”

“Can’t have it?” you raised in an amused tone. His wine was nearly gone,he’d been drinking it along the way of your conversation.

“I’m allergic to cocoa actually.” he clarified and sipped the last bit of wine in his glass and set it on the table. 

“That’s tragic.”

He let out a short laugh between his teeth. His face was softer, the alcohol seemed to be doing its job of loosening him up.

“Would you like another?” you asked. By now the both of you had gradually turned to face one another in your chairs. The General cupped the glass in your hand lacing his fingers over yours and raised the rim to his mouth. Not that it mattered to you anyway, you didn’t like the drink much. You bit your lip as you let him drink from your glass, he let your hand free so you could pull the glass away. Your lips took its place. He followed as you leaned to the side and set your glass out of the way. When he heard the glass set on the table he knew full well it was time to be rougher and pull you into his lap to straddle him.

“Should have taken you right there in my office.” he broke apart from the heaviness.

“But sir you had company.” you teased and pulled apart his collar.

“With the way he looked at you...he’s lucky he’s among one of my best Lieutenants.”

“I never thought of you as the jealous type General.” you kissed along his exposed neck.

For a fraction of a moment it felt like you were falling backwards, but it was the General pinning you onto the floor. He ground himself hard between your legs, you opened them wider and urged your hips against him until he sat on his knees and pulled your hips with him. You rested on your elbows after helping him remove your pants and underwear. His fingers slipped between the buttons of your uniform, he undid them along the way down. You shed the top from your shoulders and he quickly managed to unclasp your bra from the front. That too was pulled down your shoulders and arms.

His warm hands had complete access to your breasts, he wasn’t shy about kneading them. You couldn’t help but to grip his wrists, in turn he resorted to pinching your tender nipples. It sent a shock between your legs making you arch your back and clench your legs around him.

“Have you used your toys?” He beckoned through his pillowy lips.

“No sir.” You took a breath.

“Get them.”

The General let you crawl from him. Clothes left behind, you skipped up to your bed where you kept the toys in your nightstand. He never specified which one to grab, so you brought both along with the tube of lubricant. You presented them to him as he stood, he was quick to pick.

The black plug.

He took the plug and lubricant from you while the beads were set on the table.

“I want you to sit in that chair.” Hux pointed.

You nodded “Yes sir.”

At first you sat in the chair as you normally would, back resting where it should be and all. That is until he ordered you to face the other way and sit on your knees with your feet apart. Ass partially in the air, you gripped the back of the chair. He was up to his ways right behind you, occasionally brushing his fingers along your ass from behind. The plug was set directly beneath you and you could heard the bottle of lubricant snap open. 

He soon came around to look you in the face, he placed his hands over yours on the back of the chair where you gripped. 

“Sit.” His order was brisk, it made the warmth kindling between your legs flare.

With the leverage you had, you shifted a bit of your weight down feeling the tip prod your puckered hole. It was all it took to make you gasp out and remember the feeling of his finger working you there the other day.

“You barely begun and you’re already making sweet noises to hear.” He remarked in a low voice.

You had to close your eyes to drown out the embarrassment you felt washing over you. Cheeks blazing red no doubt. With him watching so intently you urged yourself down again.

“Ohh mm-my.” Your words came out a fumbling mess, the plug was opening you wide. Between wishing it would stop gaping you and wanting to take more, the Generals encouragement was well received by a hard kiss to your mouth.

Your ass cheeks finally met the seat of the chair bottoming out around the plug. Every slight movement was a flourish of pleasure. It was incredibly difficult to focus on the Generals hot tongue playing against your own and kiss him back. You breathed in deeply when he parted. 

He brushed your shoulders with the back of his knuckles, he came walking around your backside. 

“On your knees Miss (L/n).” 

Without hesitation you replied by gripping the back of the chair even harder to hoist yourself on your knees to keep from falling off of. The plug came with you. Hux ran his hands along the sides of your legs to your hips. One hand released you for a split moment while the other gripped your hip. Fingers snaked between your inner thighs to where you split, you bucked when they came circling and rubbing your clit. As if that wasn’t enough his palm rocked the toy within you. Instinctively you rocked yourself with his hand.

“You must like this, hmmm?” he gritted his voice.

“Y-yes sir!” you breathed. 

“This time next week you’ll be able to take me.” Long fingers slipped in your entrance.

“OH yes, fuck.”

The hand that gripped your hip peeled back and slapped your ass hard enough to make you yelp. 

“Language.” Hux corrected hotly. He must have left a mark, he rubbed the spot tenderly where he slapped you. 

An order was given for you to hold still. The sound of him unzipping himself made you clench your walls, what you’re about to feel is going to be so fantastic. You bit your lip hard anticipating what was going to come. He placed his hands on your hips again and urged forward slowly sheathing himself inside your hot wet mess. 

“Fuck, fuck.” You drooled.

“Tell me how does it feel to be so full?” 

Before you could answer he pulled back and slammed inside you. A leisurely pace was beginning. The plug pressed right on your sweet spot in that angle, and with General rocking his cock against it with every thrust you were a mewling crumble. He slowed and pulled at the plug, the girth widened with the base as he pulled. You tightened around it in time for him to pull it out completely.

“Gener-“ you were cut short with his prodding the toy at you. He was slow at pushing it back inside your ass, you rocked back taking it fully again with a gasp. Now that he’s had his tease he was returning to a quicker pace of fucking you. 

Your walls pulsed around his length, you didn’t want him to stop so you did your best to hide your moans. To your disdain he slowed up again. He leaned forward, his chest was slick with sweat against your back.

“Already cumming?” his breath was hot against your ear, you craned your neck to meet his lips with a kiss. Parting his lips with your tongue you sought dominance. 

You started to turn your torso towards him, he caught on and gripped your legs to help you move but not before removing his clothes. Your legs immediately wrapped around him as he pulled you onto the floor with him. He sat on his knees, you sunk back onto his length and laced your fingers in his hair. The pleasure was mounting again when he started to move and the moans started to fill your lungs, chests sweating and sliding against one another. You wanted to last longer before cumming for the second time so you began to plant wet and messy kisses along Hux’s shoulder blades. His hands came under your ass to take the plug away, it was only uncomfortable for that moment.

The idea of making him growl again popped into your mind, without a second thought you dragged your nails angrily down his back. Instead of a growl you got words.

“Fuck yes!” he gritted hard and pulled your hair back. He took advantage of your exposed neck and chest. The feeling of his teeth grazing over your skin was tingling, he suckled on your collar. A slight pang of pain was there, a bruise would be left behind but you welcomed it. 

You came for what was the third time, in your high you pushed the General’s shoulders back. He laid on his back for you to climb away. You’d give him his next, he was very close to release. You knelt over on your knees at his side and kissed his tip. His head was tilted back in utter pleasure, his disheveled hair was incredibly sexy. He knotted his hand in your hair to press your head down. It was easier to swallow him whole with his pressing, you choked every time you bobbed. His grunts gave you the fuel to continue. You pulled away in time for him to finally release with a feverent groan. Hot cum spattered over his lower abdomen. In the heat of your sexual high you started to lap it up with your tongue.

All you wanted was to mark him anywhere and everywhere with your mouth. You kissed and swirled your tongue up his stomach, his chest, then to claim his lips. He was spent, as were you and only got a simpler kiss. You gave into your body weight and collapsed on top of him, his arms rested around you.

“Tomorrow’s my day off.” You panted.

“I won’t be here. I’ll be gone for business.” Hux sat up, you had to remove yourself so he could gather himself. You picked up your uniform top from the ground to cover yourself.

“Oh.”

“I should be back in about five days.” He gathered his own clothes. 

“Work comes first.” 

“Always.”


	15. Raise A Hand

Of course you were curious about the business trip the General claimed to be taking for at least five days. And of course you weren’t going to ask about it either for the main reason being it wasn’t your business. That night it was announced to everyone aboard the Finalizer that the ship would be docked in planet Arkanis’s atmosphere for at least a week. That was your only clue as to wear the ginger was going. Arkanis. 

You also happened to have a day off in the upcoming week while the ship was docked in the planet's atmosphere. Pay day was just before that too, you told Mynia the both of you should take your day and visit the closest city. She agreed but declared she wouldn’t be spending her credits because the upcoming planet next month on the Finalizers journey was her home planet. Saving credits to spend on her daughter was in her better interest. 

“It looks as if everyone has turned in their orders on time.” Mynia thumbed through her datapad, her glasses nearly fell from her nose, she pushed them back. She was sitting in your desk yet again, no hard feelings were felt. You preferred walking around the office anyhow. 

“Well that’s good.”

“I don’t think the fabric we need for the General and his lieutenants uniforms is easy to get ahold of. It won’t be shipped out for WEEKS.”

“I was figuring something like that would happen, what planet is it shipping from?”

Mynia laughed with a gasp and held up her datapad for you to see. You strode across the room dropping your own at your side, the strap would catch its fall. 

It was no wonder she laughed. The distributor was in Arkanis. 

“Hell we could get it ourselves.” you laughed.

“It’d certainly be cheaper, it’ll take us what...two days? Give us a speeder with supplies, that’s a quarter less than shipping. We’d have it in days rather than weeks.”

Something like that had to be asked permission for. Even though you were executive in your department your reach was only so far, travelling outside of scheduled shuttle trips intended for personal use proved difficult. 

The First Order wanted to know what their employees were up to a majority of the time. They also aren’t going to wait up for two stragglers if they fall behind in returning to the ship when it came time to leave. 

“I’ll see if I can get the ball rolling.” you declared.

First you would have to contact the travel guard and get the right forms to fill out. It would take at least a day for them to get approved. Then you would have to convince the billing department that this really was the cheaper route to go. 

It could be done over your lunch hour. 

“I’ve never been to Arkanis.” you said a bit excitedly.

“If you’re hoping to see sunshine you’ll be disappointed. It basically rains every other day, when it doesn’t it’s always a drizzle.”

“I don’t know when the day ends and when it begins here, I look out a window and see the same black sheet with white dots.”

Lunch did indeed come around soon. You wrote out a request for the proper forms to leave the Finalizer and appealed to the billing department. The thought of using the General as leverage to get it done popped into your head, perhaps mentioning that it would be specifically for his and his lieutenants wardrobe might butter them up and approve the form for sure. You left the parts out about him in the end, you didn’t want to exploit him. Last night you two had parted on good terms, no sullying that today. 

“Can you drive a speeder?” you asked of Mynia over the bowl in your hands. Your legs were propped up on your desk, she sat on the floor shoveling long noodles into her mouth.

“Haven’t for a while, but if we have to I can drive once we get on Arkanis.” she chewed her food.

“We’d have to camp for a night. The ship is directly above Scaparus Port. We need to get to Centrisle, five hundred some miles away.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem, the tents they use for supplies are waterproof. I’m willing to bet they’re a bit fire resistant too.”

You’ve never driven a speeder in your life. It wasn’t technically a necessity where you came from. You were within walking distance to work and markets growing up, there wasn’t ever a need. Your father did own one for trips and such but you were always a passenger. 

Most of the day you waited for a reply from either the billing department or the travel guard. All forms may have just been submitted but Mynia told you “you never know”. It was getting close to letting everyone go for the day, you dedicated your remaining hour teaching Pela-Kit a little bit about design. More specifically designing for the First Order, it was basic, black and greys, sometimes red. Angular lines and shapes looked best. In general most outfits were form fitting, it flattered most body types too. Designed to smooth out rather than stick. She was excited when you set your datapad in front of her to see your own work, you had countless of files saved on your datapad, the ones she enjoyed most were the fun designs unrelated to the First Order design. You had an array of tops, pants, skirts, dresses, gowns, even hats. Hats weren’t a thing you were super good at making but they were fun to design. 

A ping went off in her hands, a new message. She held it out to you, you unlocked it to find a message from one of the billing agents. 

_“I will foot your department the proper checks to fulfill business. With my own research I found your idea is not only the cheaper route to go, but it is also the fastest. Contact me directly if questions or need of details should arise. With regard, agent Calspilti.”_

Good news at least. You sent a message to Mynia right away telling her the both of you would be leaving in the morning.

****  


* * *

You stirred awake with your blaring alarm. With a grumble you switched it off and groggily sat up from your bed. It was an unusually early time for you to be up, hell even your work didn’t start at four in the morning. Showering before bed was the smarter thing to do, you brushed your hair and pulled it up after brushing your teeth. You then tossed whatever else you needed in the duffel you packed before bed. 

Mynia wasn’t answering her the messages you sent, it was made obvious you would have to get her butt up and going. She does love her sleep. With the duffel bag in tow you came buzzing at her door. There was no answer. You tried again with no answer.

“Mynia, come on, wake up.” you banged your fist on the metal frame.

It opened in that instant, your fist nearly made impact with her face. Aside from stopping yourself you noticed something was wrong with her right away. Pale face, sunken eyes, and dripping sweat.

“Uh...are you ok?”

“I’ve been puking all night, I fell asleep quarter to three.” she admitted..

“Well...shit.”

You only got the trip approved for the next two days. Mynia was in no condition to be travelling, and it’s not like you could travel with her either. Getting sick is not something you want to look forward to. 

“I’m sorry.” she croaked.

“Don’t apologize you literally can’t control it.”

But what exactly were you going to do now? Not only couldn’t drive a speeder, but you weren’t allowed. A special license is needed to drive any First Order tagged vehicle. Mynia has one yet it’s clear she won’t be joining you.

Mynia was sent back to bed with your pre-approved sick days off of work, it’s not like she could lie. You could see her state for yourself. The only option now was to wait for your employees to file in for the day and take one with you. 

Somehow you knew it was only going to get worse from there.

****  


* * *

“Anyone here have a First Order issued license?” you pitched at the gaggle of tired early morning faces. 

A single hand shot up in the back.

“Just one? Anyone else.”

Everyone stood perfectly still while the only hand continued to stay raised.

You sighed “Ok, I guess you’re our only candidate.”

Everyone cleared the way for the moving body making their way towards the front. You were right about that feeling of it getting worse...because Coy was the person raising their hand.


	16. Respect

As much as you tried not being petty, it just couldn’t be helped. You grumbled to yourself the entire time while you helped pack the speeder with your things. The black finish showed your disgruntled face every time you leaned over to pick something up. Coy was reaching down from the speeder where he knelt for you to hand him things. He seemed to be amused at your agitation.

You both hadn’t even left the Finalizer just yet. Others were loading up the nearby freighter for their business on Arkanis. It would be only minutes until departure. One last item you knelt down for, it was a tent. The tent. Singular. They denied your request for another with no reason whatsoever. That means sometime later you’ll be sharing the damn thing with Coy. Good riddance to a decent night of sleep.

He shaved that stupid bit of hair on his chin, and despite his well-groomed hygiene and handsome features, his arrogance deflected all the pleasantness he had.

A gritty voice came over the intercom of the hanger “All individuals in route to Arkanis at nine a.m. must board now.”

Luckily it was the last of your items, Coy started the speeder right away after hearing the announcement. He followed in line of three other speeders waiting their turn to load into the freighter. You went along to find a seat along either of the inside walls of the long freighter itself. With all the loads, pallets, and packages you could hardly see the row across the way. There were two seats left on the right side, you took one for yourself and hoped anyone but Coy would take the seat. You practically eyed every person walking up the ramp but no one was taking the baited empty spot. Meanwhile, Coy was in your sights helping make room with the other workers.

“Is this seat taken?” a light voice intruded your stare. You looked up to see a face you’ve seen before. Jet black hair in a ponytail, all that was missing was her chefs coat. Your mind flickered back to the moment where she defended you in her cafeteria against gaggle of gossiping women. Her name is Lira? Lifa?

“No, you can sit.” You gladly welcomed her.

It took at least another fifteen minutes before take-off. Everything had to be tethered down either with straps or magnetic fields, wouldn’t want anyone to be crushed. The straps of the harness that held you to your seat were a bit too tight for your comfort. The last person who used it must have been smaller however you were just lazy enough to do nothing about it.

“My name’s (Y/n)” you formally introduced yourself the woman whose name you couldn’t seem to remember.

“Lita.” She curtly replied. That name makes sense now. Now would be a good time to thank her, you felt inclined.

“Couple weeks ago you-

“I remember.” She smiled.

“Oh.”

“You’re welcome.”

You simply smiled “Ever been to Arkanis?” 

“More times than I can count, Arkanis has some of the better selection of food in the galaxy. I’d say about sixty percent of what we serve in the cafeterias actually.”

“Oh so you bring food back.” You added.

“All the fish we serve is from the oceans here, we freeze it of course. Fruit is surprisingly cheap, staple foods too.”

“I can’t imagine the freezer space you must use for everyone aboard.”

“Keeping them organized and stocked is the real job.”

In the last census it was announced that nearly ninety thousand souls were aboard the Finalizer. It was essentially a small city. No doubt it’s intimidating having to feed so many people every day at LEAST twice a day.

“How much do you think you’ll bring back this trip?”

“Five tons of fish at least, fruit and vegetables are something we have to stalk once or twice a month. I’d say a half ton each.” she looked up at the ceiling to calculate all this. 

“I have to ask, do you know the recipe for the stuffed gamwidge? I haven’t seen it served in a while.”

“I’ve been asked that at least a dozen times,” she laughed “but sure I can give it to you. Next time you’re in Mess Hall A just ask for me. I don’t know it off the top of my head even though I should at this point.”

It was nice to talk to someone...well...nice. You kept a steady conversation with one another until the freighter landed. Once the ramp was let down she had to leave right away so you said your goodbyes for now. You unstrapped yourself, walked to the edge of the ramp and stood. Passengers brushed passed you to leave, you could see a wooden pier at the end. Coy called for you to help before you could actually step out and see the outside world for the first time in months. He wanted you to stand by and help him back the speeder down the ramp, you agreed woefully and skipped down the ramp. 

Water completely surrounded the long pier and boats lined both sides of it, off in the distance was a large cliff that split like a hall along the beach. Tents lined the base of it in the beach sand and over all the sky was grey and misty. The smell over rain overwhelmed your senses. No time to gaze now.

“OK, now back up. It’s a straight line all the way down.” you called up the ramp.

Coy listened very well in not turning the speeder as he backed out, he went a little too fast for your comfort which resulted in you yelling at him to stop. 

“It’s fine I’m already at the bottom.” he told you lamely. 

The pier was wide enough to turn the speeder in the forward direction. It would be too difficult to back it all the way hundreds of yards to the beach. With the amount of people walking along the pier you opted to walking yourself while Coy daringly weaved through. You didn’t have to get on it just yet, plus you were having a look around too. 

Good thing you sported a light jacket, it was a bit cool. And the air! It was fresh, not filtered through a system. In the small boats along the way you spotted fishermen lifting nets onto their bridges, a majority of the nets were filled with silver scaled looking fish. Closer and closer to the beach you could make out a market setting beneath each tent. You could really smell the fish now for it was exactly that, a fish market. 

First Order registered vehicles took up a majority of the beachfront where you spotted a sexy red head in his great coat spouting off commands to various officers. A handful of them nodded their heads and went on to mounting speeders and vehicles with supplies attached at their back ends with trailers. 

“Planning on becoming an officer?” Coy teased jumping down from the speeder. 

“No.” You broke your gaze away from the General. 

“Mind if I use the restroom before we get going then?”

“Be quick about it.”

He left you to tend to the speeder alone. You had no idea where a restroom could even be found out here, he might have to chance it in the woods next to the cliffs. Without Coy around to distract you, you could listen in on whatever it was the General was ordering of his officers. 

“...officers Lute, Gheli, and Fitsimmons will accompany Lieutenant Mitaka in the lower east side. As for the rest of you that have not been assigned, stay here in Scaparus Port. I expect to be updated every two hours into the evenings. Nights are yours, though if anything should happen, notify me immediately. 

“Yes sir.” the group replied in unison and bowed their heads. Some scattered off to do whatever it was they were just told. The General remained with a few officers at the back end of a trailer that was being unloaded. He took out his datapad to show a nearby officer something of detail, you were too far away to hear what was being said between them. 

He was finally left to his own, the officers that were hanging around started making their way towards the market. Coy was nowhere to be found just yet, so decided to make your way over and at least greet the General.

No one would dare steal First Order property, leaving the speeder yards away wouldn’t be an issue. You could still keep it in your line of vision if you were that worried about it anyhow.

The General was focused in his datapad when you walked closer, the sand also drowned out any sound of approaching footsteps. 

“General.” You mused with a smile. 

“(L/n).” His attention was drawn to you. 

“This must be that business you were talking about sir.”

“Indeed it is.” He glanced around to see if any officers were near.

“No one’s around sir.” You confirmed.

“So it would seem...what are you doing here? It isn’t your usual day off.”

“Oh I’m working sir. The fabric I need to make your uniforms is in Centrisle.”

“You’re not travelling alone are you?” h\He asked almost immediately.

“If I had the proper speeder license I would be.”

“The woods here aren’t meant to be travelled alone, it’s dangerous (L/n).”

“I’m not travelling alone sir, I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear.” You apologized. But on the inside you were giddy at his newfound concern for your safety.

“Do you have a weapon?” He asked.

“Well, Coy does.”

“Do YOU have a weapon?”

You shook your head. Perhaps you should have done a little research before jumping into all of this. The General motioned for you to follow with a beckoning finger. Several feet away was another First Order registered speeder with a trailer attached. On it were metal locked boxes stacked high above anyone's head. He pulled one from the center without making it all topple and set it on the ledge of the trailer. He then put in the combination for the lock and lifted the lid to reveal two blasters sitting in foam molds.

“Take one.” He insisted.

“Oh-oh ok,” You mumbled while reaching to pick one up. It was a comfortable weight, not too heavy. You looked it over while gripping it’s form fitting handle “Coy has one, I don’t think I nee-”

“Take it.”

His voice was stern that time around, you nodded to rid his insistence. While he locked away the remaining blaster and put it back on the trailer a small smile sat on your cheeks. It was no kiss, but the fact that he insisted on your protection made your chest flutter.

“General…” You trailed.

He looked to you and waited for you to say something further. You wanted to tell him about the incident in his office. The sudden pang of hindering guilt was pushing at you.

“...thank you sir.”

You chickened out. This odd relationship, you like it. You didn’t want it to end. The small chat night before last was nice, sipping the wine was nice, this was nice. Maybe you were reading into things too much, too early on. He may or may not react poorly to what you’ve been itching to tell him. But it was a risk you weren’t willing to take, not now.

It was too risky to even exchange a kiss when you parted. As you trudged through the sand it occurred to you that every kiss you had with him was out of sexual desire. Not out of endearment, not a kiss for the sake of kissing. As he said, your relationship was purely sexual.

But what you just experienced was emotion right? It was concern, care. 

In your walk back you spotted Coy mounting the speeder, by the time you made it to get ready to leave he crossed his arms crossed with a conceited smile over his cheeks.

“Where’d you run off to?” He pressed. 

“We can go now.” You tried to hop your way onto the speeder, the rail was little help in hoisting yourself up. Coy sighed and reached out to you.

“I can do it.” You announced.

“Suit yourself.”

The struggle you endured was embarrassing to say the least, you regretted not taking his help when you managed to get up there. As far as seat belts went, they were nonexistent. He shifted forward making you grapple for his shoulders. Speeders are meant for...well speed, so resorting to wrapping your arms around Coy was the only means of staying on.

At least he smelled nice. You might not be able to bare it if he didn’t shower and wash himself regularly. He coasted at a lower speed through the port, once on the beach he was able to speed up without fear of hitting pedestrians.

“I’m guessing you’re going to talk with me as little as you can on this trip.” Coy commented after an hour of miserable discomfort.

“What do you want to talk about?” You rolled your eyes, good thing he couldn’t see it.

“Seeing anybody?”

“Cause’ that’s an appropriate thing to ask your boss.”

“I never asked you to be my boss.”

“Neither did I but here we are. What else do you want to talk about?” You did your best not to sound completely annoyed.

The first five hours were spent making very miniscule small talk. No actual conversation was held, just comments here and there. It was almost too loud to carry one out anyway with the engine going and trees whizzing by on the trail. You were no longer along the beaches but heading into the thick forests to get to your destination, but a trail had been made for traffic to travel through without the danger of hitting any trees. Every so often you’d resort to gripping Coy’s shoulders and straightening out your arms. When it really began to rain you hid your face against his back, the droplets would sting as they pelted against your face otherwise. The only protection Coy had was a pair of goggles and whenever you pulled over to take a restroom break his cheeks were a blazing red. It was about two hours after your last break when your stomach started to grumble.

“Do you think we can pull over to eat something?!” You yelled over the engine.

“We’re almost to Centrisle, can you wait another hour or so?!”

“Yeah!”

It wasn’t even an hour before you both came crossing into the city limits. Coy asked if you’d like to eat before getting the fabric order, or vice versa. You reluctantly had to pick the latter, the shop the order was placed at would be closing soon.

Deeper into the city the less trees there were. They had been replaced by five to ten story chrome lined buildings. Coy slowed the speeder along with other traffic and pedestrians. The society here was upscale, no poor or begging aliens and people to be found. The clothing that was worn was incredibly vibrant and a lot of purple for some reason to boot. Upon looking down you could see your own reflection, the roadways were chrome too.

“Don’t they slip when it rains?” You asked.

“No, they have a plasma canopy. Keeps everything dry.” Coy looked up above.

You wouldn’t have noticed if it were for him pointing it out, you had to squint to really see it at least a thousand feet above the city itself. It was clear but it crossed the sky with faint waves looking somewhat like rippling water.

“The shop is on a corner, somewhere on…” You looked at your datapad trying to sound out the names before pronouncing them “Greleale and Yesemit.”

“We’re pretty close actually.”

Another five minutes went by after turning down a few select streets you both managed to find it. Couldn’t really miss it, it was a three story factory with column stack on top of it.

“I’m going inside first, wait out here.” You jumped down from the speeder.

The shop door was a glass and circular, upon entering you realized it was a revolving door. For some odd reason you were always quick to get through them, they were small and stress inducing in so many ways. The room was basically empty excluding a single circular desk at the center where a blonde woman sat in the center of it with two round buns stacked on top of her head like an ice-cream cone. You wondered how she managed to sit in the middle of it every day, crawl under it? And this repeating theme of circles?

“Hello, welcome to Arkanis Textile Factory, how can I help you?” Her voice sounded oddly robotic.

“Uh, yes. I have an order for (L/n) through the First Order.”

“Oh yes, one hundred twenty five yards of treon. Gunmetal grey correct?”

“That’s it.”

“It’s already been paid for by your corporation, if you could just come around the south side of the building to loading door number three. We’ll bring it right out to you.” Her smile was as fake as can be.

“Thank you.”

You came out to find Coy lounging on top of the speeders engine.

“Coy.” You garnered his attention, he nonchalantly sat up “South side of the building, loading door three.”

He nodded and remounted the speeder. You told him you’d just walk, it was literally around the corner. Loading was easy after you figured out how to pull the trailer out from under the speeder. Attaching it to the side made it tilt horribly under the weight, pretty dangerous to say the least. After it was done the rumbling in your stomach needed to be addressed.

“I really need to eat something.” You complained.

“We’ll stop at a restaurant or something on the way out.”

“No there’s a cooler.”

“Cooler? We didn’t pack a cooler.” He urged.

“Yes we did. I set it next to the speeder and told you to load it.”

“That was your duffel.”

Needless to say, there was no cooler to be found after dismantling your packing job. Now you have to spend credits on overpriced food, great. Irritated and hungry, awesome combination. 

“It’ll be fine, we’ll just get it to go.” Coy attempted to make it better.

“Yeah sure.” You ground your teeth.

By the time you found a restaurant that served food to go you were nearly at your wits end. You ate the entirety of the sandwich you ordered before Coy got his own food. You left the place in a better mood and kept the fried potatoes as a convenient snack for later on in the night. Perhaps when you find a suitable camping spot.

A few hours driving in the dark forest was all that could be handled, Coy was getting tired and as were you. He parked the speeder and its trailer a decent distance from the trail in case of any late night travelers in passing. You wouldn’t want to be ran over. 

While Coy set up the tent you tended to work messages. It was incredible you were able to be reached even out here. Nothing to dramatic happened while you were gone, everyone was self-sustained for the day. Mynia claims that she’d rather shave her head than be this sick ever again. You mulled over the empty conversation box from the General, no messages from him whatsoever. 

“Tent’s done.” Coy proclaimed. You looked up to see his work. 

Never having slept in a suspension tent you didn’t really know what to expect. Yes it was suspended between four trees at each corner but you didn’t expect it to be set up so high. You looked at Coy, a devious smile settled on his face. The height of the tent was intentional, he knew very well what he was doing when he set it up. You got up from the speeder and walked up to the ladder where it hung.

“Are you joking?” You looked up the rope ladder.

“This is an area at higher risk of flood, wouldn’t want to be swept away would we?”

“Just help me ok?” You basically snapped.

It was better to ask now than try for yourself and look like an idiot. He already thought you were one so why add fuel to the fire? He helped you climb a few of the ladder steps before handing you the duffel you brought. If you fall you would completely be in his hands to save you. 

You managed to scramble inside where two sleeping bags awaited. Can’t imagine having to carry those up either, should have put your own bag in here before it was set up in the trees. You laid out on your stomach and looked over the edge of the entrance. 

“Toss up a lantern.” You called down to him.

You squeaked when he hurled it for the entrance door, as if he was aiming for you instead.

“I’m going to throw my bag up!” Coy yelled.

“No you’re not changing in here! Change down there!”

“So you get the personal dressing room?!”

“Looks like it!” You zippered up the entrance before he could detest further. 

You shed your clothes and exchanged them for a warm pair of pajamas all while listening to the faint sound of water droplets against the tent. Over your pajamas you put your coat back on and stuffed the blaster in your sleeping back with the safety on.

“You can come up now!” You unzipped the entrance.

Coy balanced his bag over his shoulder and began to climb the ladder.

“Did you put the tarp over the speeder?” You asked.

“Yes, and the trailer too. It’s starting to rain.”

It became a torrential downpour within seconds, you helped Coy with his bag and dragged him inside.

“Thanks.” He breathed.

“Yeah.”

He made it a point to pull up the ladder before sealing the door.

“Don’t forget the ladder is up, get up to pee and I’ll be scraping you off the ground.” He warned.

“I don’t think I’ll be making the hassle to go back down there until morning.”

You got a glimpse of his own blaster, he had the same idea as you and stuffed it in his sleeping bag. 

“We’ll have to get up by no later than seven tomorrow.” You advised while trying to wrap your legs in your sleeping bag. He seemed to be staring at your rather intently.

“Coy.” 

“Hmmm?” He looked at your face.

“Did you hear what I just said?”

“No later than seven.”

“Okay.” you replied defeated, he was actually listening. You made a reach for the lantern hanging above your heads.

“Hold it.” Coy daringly peeled the collar of your pajamas away from your neck “Is that a-?”

You slapped his hand away, your face heated in a flourish of embarrassment. The love bite Hux left the other night.

“Who is it? Do I know him?” Coy asked quizzically. 

“None of your business. You’re the last person I’d tell anyhow.”

“Why? Don’t you like me?”

General Hux was a tease, this man…you just wanted to punch him in the face.

“I’m going to sleep. Turn out the light when you’re done. ” You announced to get him to shut up.

“Goodnight.” He replied simply.

“Goodnight.” A grumble.

“Goodnight.” He wanted to have the last word. You groaned internally. Just one more day, if you fall asleep fast enough you’ll forget he’s there.

The pattering rain on the tent ceiling was soothing in a way. It was about the only relaxing thing about the trip. The rain. While the tent may have been suspended, the support beneath your back wasn’t too terrible. Better than the ground at least. The both of you did little to move, otherwise the whole tent would sway up and down on the suspension lines. 

Some hours later Coys back was settled firmly against yours, he rolled in his sleeping bag all the way to you where you pressed against the side of the tent. You sat up, rolled him away and settled back down to try to sleep again.

Somewhere between your drifting a loud snap ripped you from your sleep.

“Did you hear that?” You asked, Coy had already sat up at the sound.

“Be quiet.” He whispered harshly.

Another snap came again, but much closer. You clenched your arms around your knees and quieted your breathing. You both listened intently for anything else.

“Must be an anima-“ Coy couldn’t even finish his remark, the corners of his side of the tent released from their suspension lines. You rolled into him completely as gravity took its course and swung you in the tent like a pendulum. You might have screamed if it were for Coy’s hand holding your mouth shut with you curled on top of him.

Rustling could be heard along with a handful of footsteps while the tent continued to swing, must have been hanging at least three feet from the ground now. A faint shadow cast through the vinyl of the tent, it was in fact a person and they held a glowing white plasma blade. They circled the tent then stopped to push Coys side with their foot making the whole thing swing again.

Not only would it be difficult to get out of the tent, whomever was out there would catch the both of you without question. Technically you were already captured. Amidst the entanglement with Coy and your sleeping bag you made a reach for the blaster Hux had given you. Shooting the shadow was what you wanted to do, but it wouldn’t be the brightest idea. Who’s to say they don’t have blasters of their own, yeah you’d kill one but in retaliation they’d just shoot you in the damn tent with nowhere to escape. You could warn them about the weapon but again they would respond the same.

The shadow raised an arm, the white hot blade came slicing through the fabric of the tent. You spilled out first, Coy fell right on top and knocked the wind out of you. Four figures stood around you including the one that cut you out. Since it was so dark not a single face could be seen. You wrangled Coy off of yourself along with your sleeping bag and stood to aim the blaster at the individual with the white plasma blade.

“I have a weapon!” You warned aloud. The white bladed figure didn’t seem to care they had a blaster pointed at them because they came stepping closer towards you.

“Stop!” Your hand shook over the safety to release it. You never considered having to actually shoot anyone…or kill anyone.

Only by the light of their blade could you see their face. It was all too familiar, yet it had slight variation. Red hair, longer and lazily tousled back with a slightly scruffier face.

“Gener-General Hux?” You quaked.

He sighed and looked to one of the figures standing near “Second person this month mistaking me for that bastard brother of mine. Where’s the respect?” The last sentence was heavily laced with sarcasm.


	17. NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER

NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER

Hey all, as you’ve noticed my updates have been sporadic and etc. I’ve decided to put this story on hiatus until mid to late October. I did not anticipate the amount of homework this year as this for some reason is the busiest year of my college life. My writing style is also part of it, a scene or event pops into my head, I write it out then add everything before and after. I get behind when I do this and I just really need to get ahead and stay ahead. I’d rather explain this predicament in a chapter so you can all read it! Stay lovely lovelies!

NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO LONGER ON HIATUS, GO TO NEXT CHAPTER


	18. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I'm back, I know I said I would be earlier but hell broke loose. Went through a nasty break up, failed a handful of classes and to top it all off I just got my wisdom teeth out!
> 
> I say this with a lot of enthusiasm because I'm in a much better place right now, it was terrible at the time but as of now I've let go.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy once again. And you'll only wait two days tops for the chapter after this one!

“General Hux has a brother?” Coy stood and asked the question you were wondering yourself. 

“Yes and I’m very displeased at the moment, I haven’t gotten what I want because I’m too busy chatting with you fine people.”

“What do you want?” Coy replied.

“Seeing as I’m what you might call a thief, what do you think?”

“You have a gun in your face.” You minded him.

“Darling, you have the safety on.” The red head quipped. In that instant he made a grab for the barrel of the weapon with his free hand and successfully ripped it from your fingers. In all honesty your grip should have been tighter, but after all…he’s quite the distraction. And of course Coy’s own weapon happened to be tangled in a sleeping bag. 

Coy was quick to try and step in front of you, though the red head was quicker and bashed the side of his face with the butt of the blaster. He fell straight out cold at your feet.

“Coy!” You scrambled down and tried to shake him awake. A near figure illuminated the small camp with a lantern while the red head clipped the blaster to his hip. In fuller light you could see that his attire was made of fine materials, most likely stolen or purchased with stolen fortune. Tight fitting black pants and heavy boots along with a dark grey robe and tunic top suited his slender frame. He was built exactly like the General.

“Credits, jewelry, anything of value darling if you’d be so kind.” He held his hand out to you as if nothing had changed.

“You do this, you’re stealing from the First Order.” You gritted at him.

“Even better, like stealing from my brother.”

“You’re not getting anything.”

He knelt down to your level “Judging the badge on your uniforms there on the ground I have a feeling I can get whatever the hell I’d please out of you. You have no training in combat whatsoever, the closest you can get to a high ranking officer is to wipe the scuffs off of their boot.”

You traded a vacant stare with him, it had to go on for at least ten seconds or more. It felt like minutes. 

He finally stood up to spout off to the others “Strip the speeder.”

His four buddies listened well and attended to ransacking your speeder and trailer. They rather carelessly threw the roll of new fabric to the ground. Great, now it’s wet and full of pine needles. You glanced around for anything that could be used as a weapon but noticed the red head above making peculiar face, he was staring at the butt of the gun he had just taken from you moments before. He then looked to you scrutinizing. 

“Where did you get this?” He questioned.

“Um-I…don’t know what you mean, it’s a First Order standard pistol blaster.” You confusingly answered.

“Let me clarify, WHO gave you this?”

“I don’t…I don’t understand, the First Order gave it-“ 

Before you could finish you were grabbed by the throat and lifted to face him, he could have head-butted you if he wanted but it seemed he was looking for intimidation rather than violence.

“Don’t play stupid with me girl.” He glowered.

“I don’t know what you mean!”

“The inscription carved on the handle, it’s from someone’s personal collection. It’s not First Order registered.”

Suddenly it made sense. If the General had given you just any blaster it would have come up reported missing by someone working for the Order. Of course the General would have to power to will them to look past it, it would just be better to have given me one of his own. He must have his initials carved in a personal collection of his own.

His brother seemed to notice you piece together everything in your mind. 

“Armitage doesn’t share just anything with anybody.” 

“I’m just the Generals tailor.” You replied quickly. Then you realized you walked right into his trap. Your feet started to go numb from being held up in the air, you struggled with his arm by gripping your hands around his wrist to keep him from choking you completely.

“The General told you his name?” He quipped with a smile. You should have pretended you didn’t know the name. What now? Lie? Tell him you met his mother? His grip tightened making you cough for air, he wanted his answer. 

Somehow you knew if you told him the General shared his name with you that might set you off in the wrong direction of getting out of this. There was a lot of hate between the two siblings, there was no doubt about that seeing what’s unfolding right now. This man might see an act of sentiment from his brother as a weak point to exploit. You didn’t want to die because this man wants to get the General riled up. But would the General care if you got hurt anyhow?

“Boys, take what you can. I’ve got what I want.” The brother announced. You struggled a bit as he tossed you over his shoulder. Of course you did your best to kick and beat his back with your fists.

Just what does he think he’s going to do with you?

“HELP! HELP HELP!” You started screaming.

“No one’s around for miles, but go ahead if you think it’ll help.” 

Coy was still out cold on the ground, you started screaming his name too. At least wake him up. Amidst your tirade you noticed the gun just taken from you on the brothers hip. This was your chance, take it.

You trashed for an extra show and made a grab for his hip. He couldn’t stop you in time as you released the safety and shot blindly. He yelped out, ultimately dropping you. With the wind knocked out of you, you writhed on the ground keeping hold of your weapon. The goons came clamoring for you, all you could do is shoot blindly again in your haze of breathlessness. 

One of them went down in an instant, the other three were bearing their weapons now. Another blind shot and you managed to hit one in the knee. You’re done for now, they began returning fire as you sat up. A beam shot and grazed your shoulder, it push you hard into the ground despite it only being a graze. No way could you get the other two before-  
Suddenly two beams shot right over you as you laid out on your back. Bodies dropped all around. It was silent for a few moments, then you heard footsteps coming towards you. Coy’s face came into view, he stood panting over you with a blaster in hand. 

“Never thought I’d be thanking you for something like this.” You admitted holding your shoulder in pain. Coy knelt down and stuck his arms beneath yours to help you sit up. 

The Generals brother was sprawled out on the ground near you, at first you thought he was dead then his chest rose and fell to breathe. He had a giant hole gashed in the back of his thigh and one in his hip, he probably passed out from the pain most likely. 

“Let’s get out of here.” You retorted.

“Well YEAH.” Coy answered with a tone remarking as if it were obvious. He got you to your feet and immediately pulled your sleeve to look over your shoulder. You were too out of it to care “That’ll leave a nice scar.” He commented.

You craned your neck to look at the damage, a literal chunk was taken out of you. Any lower and it would have been a hole. The hot beam from the blaster cauterized it so there was no blood.

The ginger brother moaned slightly on the ground causing Coy to revert his attention towards him. Coy aimed the blaster at his head.

“Don’t!” You yelled.

“Why not?”

For innumerable reasons, you couldn’t really spell all of them out to Coy. For starters, this man is related to the General. If he ends up dead the consequences could be detrimental, the General may seek out punishment for the death. But then again…this brother might live to tell the General about this little escapade in the forest and you’d suffer those consequences. 

Of all the people…

“This is the Generals brother, wouldn’t want to have a target on you back for killing him would you?” You minded to Coy.

“Well…we could at least tie him to a tree.”

“What so he can drown if it floods?”

“You just shot and killed two men right over there! This one is no different!”

“Like I SAID,” You gritted your teeth “He is General Hux’s BROTHER.”

“We’ll tie him as high as the tent was.” He clarified.

That was something you could live with. You nodded along for the idea. You both made sure to tie him up first then gather your things. You had to makeshift a pulling system with the rope from the destroyed tent, Coy climbed up to secure the ties on the man. The bodies were dragged some yards away in some thistle bushes. After that you tended to your shoulder, it was a sore burning sensation. An ointment would do to help.

The fabric was salvageable, just dirty is all it was. You were tending to the trailer in your soaking clothes when you caught Coy staring at you.

“You could help.” You rolled.

“You’re sleeping with the General.” He stated. You swallowed your heart, Coy crossed his arms with a devious smile.

“That’s some imagination you have.”

He laughed a bit to himself as he looked you over.

“So what? You’re going to tell him? Make your demands? Black mail him? Good luck with that.” You challenged rather than deny it again. It’s likely he heard your chat with the General’s brother.

Coy continued to smile “Give me Mynia’s job.”

“Hell no. I’ll give you the same pay rate.” 

He thought for a moment “Hmmm no, I want her job.”

“Why? I’ll pay you the same rate!”

“It’s the principle. You fuck your way to the top, I can at least benefit from it.”

You wanted to slap him right there.

“I’ll give you my pay rate.” You offered.

“I can live with that…”

I can live with that. What a snot. The chances of running into another snag on the way back to the beach were high, but you hardly cared. You just wanted to ride miserably on the speeder, and take the miserable ride back to the Finalizer. The quicker the better, misery aside. 

You debated how you’d have to go through and get Coy approved for a higher pay rate. You could pay him under the table…but it would be coming out of your own pocket. What have you gotten yourself into?

****  


* * *

“You look…stressed.” Was the first thing Mynia spouted as you dragged your feet down the hall.

“You had to be sick huh?” You countered with your duffel over your good shoulder. The journey back took so long you arrived just in time to begin your morning shift. 

“Are you alright though?”

“Can you make sure the new fabric gets put away, Coy and I dragged it in the sewing room. I need to shower, it’s the only thing that’s going to get me through this day.” You avoided the question.

The duffel bag was dropped near the entrance of your door, the bathroom was your goal. Dark circles dragged your eyes down and your hair was an absolute wreck. You sighed aloud and began peeling your clothes away. The bandage on your shoulder was falling off, you peeled that away too but it wasn’t pain free. Apparently it has scabbed over but the bandage pulled it away, it began to bleed. Your reward for your efforts and staying up the entire night was an all too long shower. And the only thing, rather person on your mind was the General.

He took up most of the day in your head, usually it would be easier to push thoughts aside but you were too exhausted to do so. After taking a bit of migraine pills around noon to ease the suffering at your desk, you decided to message him. 

Professional as always in your messages, you asked if he’d like the weapon he lent you back. At one p.m. you started to crash again until you ate a bit of some hot soup. Things began to pick up after you ate and you managed to sift through most of the messages you accumulated in your absence. No replies came from the General, it was honestly the only reason that prompted you to look over them all anyway. You awaited a reply until it was time to leave for the day. Though you did next to nothing at your desk, Mynia was well enough to help with most of the things you tasked her to do. You also gave her a little bit of insight as to what happened last night excluding the obvious details. She could tell you didn’t feel well and was obliged. She offered anything to make you feel better, even doing your laundry. Somehow you felt she herself felt bad for being ill the other day. 

You made it far enough through the halls and to your bed where you passed out within minutes. The slumber was very short lived by a buzz at your door. You considered ignoring it but powered through and got up. 

“I’m coming!” You called when the buzz came again. Ginger red hair greeted you in the doorframe when you opened it “General.” You said quietly. He was in his usual garb along with his hat, he stood straight with his hands behind his back. 

He nodded “Miss (L/n).”

“Would you like to come in sir?”

He didn’t tell you verbally but he didn’t hesitate to step foot inside. The door closed right behind him and conveniently your duffel was off to the side where his blaster was in reach. You ruffled through the bag where you wrapped it in a shirt to stay dry.

“Here it is sir” You handed it off to him and adjusted your clothes from bending down.

He looked it over carefully.

“What does the “A” stand for?” You asked knowing well what it stood for.

“Did you fire this?” He asked without looking at you. 

Part of you told yourself to lie again “N-Yes.” You answered truthfully amazingly after all the lies you’ve touted all day.

The Generals eyes fixated on your shoulder, you craned your neck to see blood seeping through your already red uniform. You stilled when he started to undo the top few buttons of the uniform, cool fingers brushed over the bandage.

“What happened?” He asked, you couldn’t decipher his tone. 

“Robbers.”

He gave you a grave look.

“But we fended them off,” You defended. His expression never changed “All they took was the tent.” 

“You reported none of this.”

Instead of lying again you came at him with a question of your own “Why did you give me a personal weapon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXYTIMES ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I KNOW YOU'RE ALL FRUSTRATED AFTER A SUPER LONG HIATUS. This chapter needed to stand on it's own without it is all! Still kinda fun.


	19. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My doctor told me to stop having intimate dinners for four. Unless there are three other people.” ― Orson Welles

The General simply put the weapon away in a nearby pocket of his jack. The time he took to do just that seemed horrendously slow, you wanted your question answered. He was graceful in his ways in avoiding your questions, but it was still annoying through in through. 

“Sir?”

“You attract dangerous things.” He stated while pulling your collar back over your shoulder. That was his answer. Very non-specific to the actual question but somehow you were content with it. He wanted to protect you, that’s the answer you wanted. It seems he’s in a good mood so why not ask a bit further?

“I thought you were going to be away for five days sir?” You asked daringly. 

“Something came up.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll be departing the ship after this.”

It wasn’t your place to ask him to stay, you didn’t want to come off as begging. But your comfort with him has grown, it’s possible the lying is fueling you. Somehow you haven’t been caught yet. 

“I haven’t eaten dinner yet, would you like to eat?” You pressed. His expression changed a bit, he was thinking about it. The last time you asked you were shot down almost immediately, but it was over a message then. Messages don’t convey tone, expression, or emotions. This rejection might be worse.

“I’m bound by time right now, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” 

“That’s just fine.” You tried to fight off your disappointment.

“But perhaps once I’m back.”

Your heart lit up “Yes sir.” A small smile came over you.

He left very soon after without saying much else, you were desperate for a simple kiss but this was also a good step. Just keep it together. His trip away better go by fast and hopefully with no bumps in the road.

Even though you were exhausted you sat on the edge of your bed with your datapad in your lap. Recipe after recipe, you were practically planning a five course meal. The exhaustion was taking over the excitement and made you realize five courses is way too much and comical. You don’t want to scare him away by being over the top. 

You woke up many hours later with your datapad on a page about how to prepare the perfect pasta dish. It was right back to sleep knowing you had to get back to work again soon. All nighters take a few days to catch up on unfortunately, at least the sleeping part is fun in itself.

****  


* * *

Time passed by quickly, in fact, the General was back on the ship before you really started to dwell. Every other day he messaged you to urge you to “play”. You assured him you were, and the more you did the less intimidating the thought of taking him became. You’ll be getting it soon. Somewhere along came the subject of that dinner, he did say “Perhaps when I get back”. He had been back a handful of days, it took you most of the day to muster up the courage to ask him about it. Last night he replied with _“Tomorrow night.”_ While you nodded off to sleep. 

You can thank Coy for wasting your time through the days. The frustrations of dealing with him every day since the trip to Arkanis kept you busy. Not only that but somewhat moody. Luckily he was the only person you snapped at, he was deserving of it. 

Numbers were good amongst other things, you were happy to review reports that the way both you and Mynia have been running the place you have managed to save money and keep satisfaction. Repairs had whittled down even more since the higher quality of garments were coming along. Less tears in fabric, less seams falling apart, and just less shit. 

You briefly touched on the topic of completely new uniforms for the higher ranking officers on board. Some workers were eager, others saw it as another obligation. 

“When do we start?” Little Pela-Kit asked with her hand raised. You looked over everyone at their sewing machines.

“When we get the funding for the rest of the materials. It could take a few weeks.” You addressed. 

“Yes, until then we’ll continue on as we normally do.” Mynia added.

“How long will it take to make the entire collection?” Another asked.

“There’s nearly thirty of them. With a little help from everyone we can make them in three weeks.”

A few more questions later you released everyone for the day. There was less work to do with the new layout of work you’ve scheduled, so you resorted everyone to deep clean certain portions of the textile department. You would think being in the vacuum of space dust wouldn’t collect, hell that was a wrong assumption. 

Mynia was tinkering away on her datapad at your desk. You were dusting around the room wiping anything that could be dirty. The white towel you had started with was beginning to stain black.

“Ew what the hell did Tildi NEVER clean in here?” You said aloud.

“You don’t want to see what’s stuck to the underside of your desk then.” She laughed.

A beep sounded off against your hip where your datapad hung. You slung the towel oer your shoulder to read the incoming message. It was from General Hux.

_“I’m on my way.”_

That’s early, an hour earlier than you agreed on.

“Um, hey Mynia you can leave now. I forgot I have something to do. Remembered it just now.”

She gave you a weary look “Something like?”

“Videocall with my parents, they finally got one of those…things to uh, you know.”

“A vidcon?” She half smiled at you loss of words.

“Yeah one of those.”

“Ok.” She cheerfully agreed and started gathering her things “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

You waved her off with a smile until she left, once she was gone you scrambled to pick up. Half of everything ended up getting swiped into the trash from your desktop. It could be wiped down later, you just have to get your ass moving on making dinner. The General had a distance to walk, that could only buy you five more minutes or so though. Hopefully he isn’t coming to cancel. It was a challenge to get that stuffed gamwidge recipe from Lita. 

You were frantically kicking off your shoes when the door buzzed, you stifled your heavy breathing to answer of the intercom.

“Just a second.” You calmly spoke and ran across the room. You stuffed anything unwanted under the bed before running back. Holding your breath you opened the door. There he was sharp as always. He was without his hat, which you liked. His hair was a fine feature. 

“Hello General. You’re early.” You gave a small smile.

“May I come in?”

“Yes sir.”

You stepped aside and let him through the door.

“I haven’t started making dinner yet...” You began, the General started pulling something from his greatcoat “What is that?” You eyed the object in his gloved hand. It was long and thin with a piece of leather at the end.

“A riding crop.”

He tightened his grip around the handle and slapped the leather end in his other hand. It let out a sharp whipping sound that made you tighten your legs.

“Remove your clothes Miss (L/n).” He ordered lightly.

“I was about to start dinner though.”

“And?” He raised a brow.

“And…oh.” Your face reddened. The General lifted your chin with the crop.

“Oh?”

“Yes sir.” You corrected yourself.

The pants came down first, once they were around your ankles you stepped out of them. You hastily began undoing the buttons of your uniform.

“Slower.” A harsher order was spouted.

“Yes sir.”

Slowly you went for the buttons while the General circled. The end of the riding crop lightly grazed the back of your legs and between. You giggled some since it tickled then dropped your top on the floor. Your bandage over your shoulder felt ugly, however he didn't comment on it. If he didn't care why should you?

“And my underwear sir?”

“No, leave them on. Along with your bra.” The back of his knuckles replaced the crop. He pressed his body against your back while his hand with the crop pulled you tighter against himself, the other hand dipped beneath the hem of your underwear. Lips found their way against your neck leading up to your ear.

“Anything good to eat?” Hot breath trickled in a whisper.

“Well you have to let me make it.” You craned your neck to look at him. His hand that was leading down lower pulled away, you whimpered at the tease but his lips silenced it. To your surprise it wasn’t the usual frenzy, more tender.

He let you go off into the kitchen, he followed closely. You were very aware with a pair of eyes watching you do something so simple, not to mention in your underwear. This is a show, time to show off. Every action you made was slowed. You didn’t know how to make chopping vegetables sexy but hell you tried. You purposefully dropped some on the floor and bent down for show. A swift swat to your ass followed. 

“Shit!” You squeaked. It wasn’t painful in any way, the cracking sound the crop made just startled you. 

He swatted you again “You’re very forgetful Miss (L/n) with my rules about language.”

“I’m sorry sir.” You purred.

“You’d think you’d have learned by now.”

“Maybe I do it on purpose.”

“Really now? That’s cause for extra punishment.”

The butterflies welling in your stomach swarmed between your legs. Extra punishment…a lovely challenge, let’s just see what this punishment is. 

“Eighteen.” He proposed.

“Eighteen what?” You bit your lower lip.

“Eighteen swats.” That seemed like a rather high number.

“That’s a lot.” 

“One for every curse you’ve said in my presence, and since you claim they were on purpose it’s been doubled.”

You couldn’t believe he kept count. Then after a few moments of thinking about it, it really does seem like something he would do. If he heard you in your everyday setting he would make you bleed. The Generals hand pushed the space between your shoulder blades down to make you bend over the counter. 

The first five swats were quick and painless, one after the other. They started to come slower and slightly harder than the last. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. You were sure your cheeks were red, but nothing that would last more than a couple of hours.

“Harder.” You sputtered. Without hesitation he did exactly as you said. It stung as loud as it cracked. You nearly cursed yet refrained because that meant two more would be added to the total. He had no mercy with the next or the one that came after. 

“You’re awfully quiet.” The General taunted.

“Keep going.”

You wanted to show him you could take it, no begging to stop. Only two more to go. Now that you were prepared for the pain you found a better way to channel it, it came out in a rasp of heated moans. You had to bite your tongue to contain it.

Gentle hands caressed your rear, rubbing the painful spots left by the crop. You breathed in through your teeth at the sting of his touch. 

“Do you have a robe of some kind?” He asked.

“Yes, in my bathroom.” 

He was already striding towards the bathroom without your objection, the crop was left on the counter. You stood to adjust yourself in time for him to return with your robe in hand. Ready to take it from him he walked behind you instead and took it upon himself to put it on your body. He settled the soft warmth over your shoulders while you looked up at him with wanting eyes.

It seemed he couldn’t hold your gaze for long before turning his attention away. You watched him collect the crop and remove his jacket where he set them on one of the chairs in your living area. He came back into the kitchen and asked of there was anything you would like him to help with. So you set him to the task of chopping the rest of the vegetables. Everything else had already been done. The fact that he was helping you was stunning.

Not too much longer and you were already plating the food. You both took to sitting at the small coffee table in your living area. You sat on the floor while the General sat on the very edge of an empty chair. Steam rose from the plates, it wafted in your mouth as you took a bite and chewed silently. All you could hear was your jaw rolling around in your mouth. It was so quiet, someone has to make conversation here. After a sip of water and distancing yourself from talking with your mouth closed you decided to start some small talk.

“Your uniform is coming along, it should be finished by next week sir.”

The General focused his long lashes towards you, he was finished chewing himself.

“I assume I’ll have to be fitted.”

“Yes sir.”

Another long silence passed over as you both took a few bites.

“How’s Millicent?” You poked.

“Oh yes Millicent, she’s doing well.”

“Where did you come to find her?”

“She was romping around the woods on Arkanis.”

“Arkanis? It seems you’ve been there often…do you have family there?” You daringly asked.

He was silent for a few moments “My mother lives there, yes.”

“Oh, what’s she like? Any siblings?”

“She’s…thoughtful, stubborn in her ways. No siblings.”

Surely he’s telling you he’s an only child out of spite. After your incident it made sense why the both of them don’t associate with each other. 

“And your father?” Another questioned raised by you.

“Do you have siblings?” The General asked of you instead, it caught you off guard. He’s never really asked about you or your life. 

“I’m an only child. My parents live happily on Lothal.”

“And what do they do?”

“They run a small clothing shop. Everything is hand made.”

“I see where your skills come from now.”

You delved a bit further on with the personal chatter, your answers were lengthier most of the time while his depended on his comfort level. It was clear not to ask about a father figure early on but you found it fun when he told you about the time he found out he was allergic to chocolate. At the time he was barely five and had eaten an entire box of chocolates and broke out into a rash. All the formality washed away, he didn’t correct you to call him sir. This new attraction, it felt nice. This isn’t sex, just something different. But you desired it all the same. 

You collected the empty plates and started for the kitchen again. Dishes could be done later as you decided to set them in the sink. 

“I looked over your performance numbers while I was away.” General Hux came up behind you.

“You did?” You replied with a bit of concern as you turned to face him, you knew they were good, but part of you anticipated a worse scenario.

“They’re quality, putting you in charge was no mistake.”

Your cheeks reddened at the compliment. The blaze in your cheeks was flushed out by his even warmer lips against yours. You parted his with your tongue and grazed his teeth, he brushed your robe down and away from your shoulders. He took it upon himself to bite the tip of your tongue, when you moaned out he simply lifted you to sit on the counter. Immediately you wrapped your legs around his waist never parting your mouths. A hand freely moved from your hip beneath your navel, he rubbed circles over your wettening spot through your panties. 

You ground yourself against his hand for more friction, he smiled at this against your mouth and leaned you to lay your back on the cold counter. He obliged to removing the lace around your hips and slivering your panties away down your legs.

“You’ve been so good.” He whispered lowly. 

He pushed you further back on the counter to rest your feet, you couldn’t see over your own knees until he spread them. The General started his lips at a knee and trailed them along your inner thigh where he bit along softly. Your chest was heaving already, you contained it by pressing your hands beneath the collar. Looking up was tiring your neck, you resorted to looking up at the ceiling taking whatever came next with surprise. The panties were knotted in the Generals fingers he used to stroke your thighs. Hot breath made you tense and arch all at the same time. He slipped his tongue where you split making room to flick your engorging bud. His hand that held your panties parted from your leg, he slipped a digit in your entrance. All while running his tongue over your clit your panties that were tightly wrung around his fingers were beginning to be stuffed in your aching hollow. There was a slight tug at the panties that made you squeak, you quivered as quietly as you possibly could, some noises made slips until you covered your mouth. 

“Sit up,” The General hotly demanded. You did so “Now over to the bed, sit on the edge.” 

You slid down from the counter, the General parted your legs with his hand and adjusted your now soaking panties within you. He toyed with you a few moments only to make your grip on his arms tighter.

“Don’t lose these.” He warned. You nodded and sulked along towards the foot of the bed where you sat on the edge as told.

The General undressed himself as you grew accustomed to the foreign object welling in your hollow. He knew full well that you kept the toys he had given you in a box under the bed, that’s where you also put the lubricant. He set it aside on the bed to use for later and stood fully erect in front of your lips.

“Open that dirty little mouth of yours.”

You promptly opened up for him to push his cock down the back of your throat. He took slow and long strokes to make you choke. You steadied yourself by gripping his hips, that only made him push deeper. Choking on your own moans he pulled away for a moment.

“Tell me what you want.” He spouted.

“To fuck me.”

He raised a brow, wiped beneath your lip with his thumb and forced you to suck on your own mess.

“Turn around, get on your hands and knees.”

Eager to please and eager to feel him again you were quick to obey. Your lip biting went out of control to the point of bleeding when he reached for the bottle of lubricant on the bed. The clicking cap made you clench your legs and you almost buckled as he drizzled some over your puckered hole. He used his fingers to rim you and also stuff the panties further in your cunt.

“Please, please, please, please…” You mumbled quietly.

“There’s those lovely manners.”

With a firm grip on your waist the General aligned himself behind you.

“Relax.” He cooed.

His cock prodded at you until you started to gape around him. He pushed slowly inside, filling your ass oh so sweetly. Pain was inevitable, but pleasure matched it. 

“Mmmmmnnmnnn-y-yes.” You drawled.

It seemed endless how long it was taking him to fully sink into you. At that point you just decided to let go and let whatever heaving moan out.

“There we go, let it out. Relax.” He minded you.

Relax, you told yourself, you took a deep breath ready for him to really begin. He pulled out of you and in again. Again and again. Your hands and arms shook so uncontrollably the General pulled your upper body against him. You buried your face on the crook of his shoulder as he lightly squeezed your breasts beneath your bra pumping you still. Being so close to his face you could head the small grunts and pants coming from him. You kissed where you could reach, the tip of his lips, he returned by kissing you fully and opening your mouth with his own. 

Biting and sloppily dragging you lips together made your pleasure pulse further. Within minutes you were cumming. The General leaned the both of you forward until you were laying on your stomach. You griped for anything in front of you which happened to be a pillow. It suffered your mercy when you suddenly came again. 

The Generals arms were strong to hold himself above you for so long. He pulled out of you long enough to turn over beneath him. You dragged him down by the neck and kissed along his jaw, he spread your knees and pushed them into the mattress at your side. Once again you never realized your flexibility. You readied yourself for him to enter again.

This time it wasn’t as gentle. With the quicker pace his grunts became near growls.

“Gods!” You cried out. There were more opportune times to kiss him in this position. They were sloppy over all but you never wanted his lips to leave yours. In the heat of another kiss pulled out with a light groan. He came over your stomach and legs.

With a hefty pant the General slicked his hair back and hooked your panties with his finger. You squirmed as he pulled them from you to which he smiled at. He then wiped away his seed with them from your skin. 

“Dinner was excellent.” He complimented.


	20. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's late but the second part of this chapter will be from the Generals' point of view!

“Where is everybody today? They’ve basically all called in sick, is there something really bad going around or is this a joke?” You asked tiredly standing in the empty sewing room. The only people present were Mynia and Pela-Kit.

You woke up to and endless string of requests for the day off from basically everyone in the department. The calendar didn’t indicate any holidays or events, and the ship wasn’t anywhere close enough to a planet. 

“You...you did get the message early this morning from General Hux?” Pela-Kit had a confused expression on her face crinkling her nose.

“I got so many requests for the day off that my datapad crashed, I didn’t have time to look. It’s been rebooting for half an hour.”

“We got a sector wide message, Kylo Ren is in this sector of the ship today.” 

“They’re terrified of him.” Mynia added.

“Well it’s not like he’s coming here, he has no reason to.” You replied to the both of them.

“It doesn’t matter to them, they don’t want to risk a chance of running into him. They did this last season.” Pela-Kit chimed.

You could send out a mass message telling them if they don’t get in gear they could lose their job or face demotion. Though you didn’t want them all to work in fear, their work could get sloppy. It was more of a technical dilemma, you didn’t want this to sully your improvements on the department. 

“Let me think about what to do next, come get me in ten minutes.” You told them both before striding into your office. By the time you sat at your desk your datapad was fully functional, let’s have a look at this message.

It was odd to see such a formal message from the General in such a while. 

_“First Order official business practices will be taken in your sector today as myself and Commander Ren are inspecting the armory. Minor delays may ensue, public elevators A & B will be overridden between 7 a.m. & 7 p.m. All other elevators are capable of taking employees to all floors needed. Continue on with your days as per usual.” - General Hux_

The armory, you never knew they were inspected by Kylo Ren and the General, it seemed like somebody in a position below they might be tasked to do. The General wants excellence, guess the only way to do it is to do it himself. If he’s in your neck of the ship all day maybe he’d like to join you for lunch. You felt a little more comfortable asking for these things with the way the other night went. 

So you did ask him, a simple message detailing that he could just stop by your quarters if he’d like a bite to eat. You decided ahead of time that if he were to say “no” you wouldn’t be too upset, he’s busier than you today after all.

Minutes later Mynia and Pela-Kit came to your office to see if you decided what to do with the day. 

“We’ll have an inspection. No one is here to make excuses for a sub-par work station. They definitely don’t get to use their paid sick leave days for today either.”

Usually you’d warn them before an inspection, not today however, you wanted to teach them a lesson. 

“Sounds good to me.” Mynia agreed.

You let Pela-Kit have a row to inspect for herself, it was more of a training exercise. Teach her something new while you and Mynia inspected the other spaces. A new message sidetracked you for a few moments. It was a message from Lita. 

“I found that chocolate substitute you asked me about last week, it was hard to find but I found it! It tastes just like chocolate, I was surprised when I tried it.” – Lita

“Sweet! Can I come pick it up now?” 

“Sure, just ask for me.”

Lita was growing on you, she’s been nothing but nice to you, even defended you before she actually knew you. You were surprised how quickly she found the favor you asked of her. It was barely a week ago. 

“I’m going to run an errand, I’ll be back soon.” You told Mynia before excusing yourself out of the department. Since this errand is personal you had to kick it into gear, you’re on company time. So your walk was sped up, not to mention you were excited to get ahold of what Lita found for you. Your relationship with the General was a little bit more sociable. Hopefully he won’t find a small gift too inappropriate.  
Skipping up to an elevator you swiped your card and waited. You impatiently waited for the elevator by tapping your foot. On busier days it could be slow but this was just ridiculous, it’s been nearly five minutes. You could have walked down the next wing to the next closest one in that time. Just as you swiped your card again the elevator doors opened.

A tall black clad figure loomed in front of you. His long arms came at his sides with tense fists, you looked up to see a face but there was nothing human or even alien about it. That helmet could strike fear into most people aboard this ship. And they didn’t even get to see it up close and personal like you so honorably have the privilege to witness. Commander Kylo Ren. You froze completely. You knew those eyes were scrutinizing you to your very core. A slight pressure started to build between your eyes, like a headache. Somehow you couldn’t get yourself to move, the understanding of why no one wanted to be at work today was weighing heavy on you. 

That headache was growing to be something unbearable. Like a migraine that’s been full force for days on end. You wanted to throw up. 

“Move.” A cold dark voice prompted you in an emulator behind the mask. All you did was nod and step off to the side just enough for him to brush past you. Once he was out of sight you were able to breathe, you had been holding it the whole time. The wall nearest you was the only thing to catch you and hold you up. Holy fuck.

****  


* * *

### General Hux's POV

Ren should be here any minute. Unfortunately. The day is already long and he hasn’t even arrived yet. The lunch with (L/N) might make it bearable, which reminds me to respond to her message. I’ll get in a little work first, I might as well start off with counting something simple.

I went for the plasma cartridges that lined the metal racks in front of me. There were very few of them, as only few people on this ship carried the blasters that could hold them. They very seldom used them as well. This might be the sign to disband them completely. 

The sound of the armory doors opening signaled Ren’s entrance.

“Hello General.” His voice was light and mocking in his greeting, even through his mask. 

“Start with the plasma grenades in aisle three, I trust even you will be able to handle that.” I replied.

Instead of doing as I asked he walked around the aisle opposite of me and peered at me through an open space in the shelf. 

“I had an amusing elevator ride on my way to meet you General, made a new friend...” Ren quipped at me. Spending the day with him is already starting to vex me, it’s not even noon. I continued to log away my count in my datapad rather than play into his usual nonsense. 

“She’s very hopeful that you’d join her for lunch.” He stated. 

(L/N).

“Did you know she went out of her way to find a chocolate free chocolate bar? Who knew you were allergic?”

I’ve managed to be able to block out any of Ren’s intrusive mind reading over the years, but for someone like (L/N)…she’s completely defenseless. Seeing her at lunch wouldn’t be best. Ren would definitely run far with it if I did. My thoughts were cut short by her name popping up over my checklist. Ren had already gone off across the room to look over other things. I can read her message without his watchful eye. 

_“I know I’ve already invited you to eat with me but I’ve just gotten a terrible headache out of nowhere, I had to lie down. I must cancel.” – (L/N)_

I remember the grueling headaches I endured the first few days I have ever interacted with that so called man. Fishing around in my head looking at my thoughts, my memories, he has no respect for any being on this ship. Not even himself. 

The bastard.


	21. Attached

The dark room you secluded yourself in beneath your covers seemed to be your only solace for the past twelve hours. This migraine is relentless, you barely managed to keep yourself from throwing up. Could it really have been brought on by Commander Ren? It seemed silly to blame someone for something like a migraine. Those rumors of him being able to use the Force and read minds were just as relentless as the migraine itself, bouncing around in your head. 

Loud buzzing disturbed the little peace you had, you let out a groan. You scraped yourself from the sheets and dragged your feet across the dark room. Turning on the lights weren’t a priority for you, you’d rather trip over something than face the harsh light on your eyes. 

Instead of opening the door you decided to use the intercom for once. 

“Hello?”

“Miss (L/N),” The General’s voice answered back, your heart paced ahead.

“You wouldn’t want to see me, I don’t feel well.”

“I know you had a run in with Commander Ren.”

You went silent.

“Would you let me in please?” He went on.

It so happens that you actually want to see him despite how sickly you feel, you pressed the touchpad on the wall to open the door. The flooding light made you squint, though it didn’t really change the pain in your head. The General’s usual stern expression faltered only slightly, he reached for your face like a reflex and ran his thumb over your cheek.

“You’re bruising terribly.”

“Bruising?!” You scampered off quickly to the bathroom, the General let himself inside. You could see yourself in the true light right in front of the bathroom mirror, and it wasn’t pretty. Eyes black all around, as if someone broke your nose in a fight. The General came to stand in the doorway after turning the lights on to the rest of your room. 

“Tell me exactly what happened.” He pressed.

“Well, I was running an errand and well I forgot that elevator A was out of service so I was waiting for it. The doors opened and he was there. I couldn’t move, I just...just couldn’t until he demanded that I move.”

“When did the migraine start?” 

“During...while we stood in front of each other. Am I going to be ok?”

“I’ve never seen the bruising before, he’s gone beyond too far.” The General trailed.

“He did this to me?”

“He has abilities that even I can barely comprehend.”

“Mind reading?” You replied feeding into the rumors of the ship.

The General just looked you over without a slip of emotion. He then simply nodded, you almost couldn’t believe it. How could something so ridiculous be true. Hell you still didn’t believe it.

“The Commander knows about our special ventures.” He added.

“How? I wasn’t even thinking about that.”

“That’s not how it works. In seconds he’ll find anything from your greatest fear to a drunken mistake made years ago. Unless it’s repressed or tightly locked away, it’s just on the surface, free for him to exploit.”

You thought to yourself for a few moments which prompted him to ask you this.

“Is there anything you want to tell me Miss (L/N)?”

Of course you immediately shook your head to lie, you attempted to step past him but he easily blocked you from leaving the bathroom. 

His eyes searched yours “Don’t lie to me.” 

“I’m not lying.” You lied. If he could lie so could you, right? Though you had a feeling he knew all your lies, the way he looked at you, and the way he asked you it was like he was telling you it was ok to tell the truth. Telling the truth meant risking the progress you’ve made, but this softness you read made you want to spill it all.

“Perhaps it’s time this comes to an end Miss (L/N).” He suggested seriously.

“No,” Your voice rose a bit too high.

The General raised a brow at the small outburst. 

“I-I uh, I know you have a brother on Arkanis…he was leading the group of robbers that attacked me that night,” You admitted. His raised brow never wavered, you could tell he was waiting for you to go on “And I know your name is Arm-“ 

“Enough.” He snapped before you could fully utter it. There was nothing you could find to say, you both stood silently for a moment in the doorway.

“I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t appropriate.” You added in a way to apologize.

“It wouldn’t be appropriate for you to ever call me by name.”

“Why?” Your voice shook, it was daring to challenge him.

“You’re becoming attached.”

“I’m not.” You denied it.

“Then why have you been crying nearly this entire conversation Miss (L/N)?”

You grabbed for your cheeks to feel tears wetting them, you hadn’t realized you were on a full display of emotion.

“You can keep the special chocolate on your counter for yourself.” He simply said without emotion. It wouldn’t be hard to notice it in its bright green packaging, you remember tossing the bars on the counter just after getting them from Lita. The plan was to give them to him the next time you saw him. You couldn’t face him any longer and turned around completely with your arms wrapped around yourself. All you could do is hold your breath until you heard the door to your quarter close. He had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.


	22. Spending Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Het guys I'm back! My life has been a rollercoaster over the months. There have been ups and downs, though I wish there were more ups. My mother had a stroke, now after being on a special medication for a while I am waiting to hear if the clot has dissolved. If not she will have to undergo brain surgery. I was not fit mentally to be writing, or to be keeping up with this account. I myself have been suffering with health problems and after being medicated I am doing better.

All you could do was go back to bed, well…that’s all you wanted to do. At first you laid there for a while looking up at the ceiling in the dark. Then you tossed around for HOURS. Either it was the late nap or the fact that you just got broken up with, either way, you just didn’t really sleep that night. When you actually fell asleep for the half hour that you did, it was already time to get up. Somehow you forgot all about your black eyes until you looked in the mirror.

“Good Gods…” You mumbled to yourself while reaching to feel around the bruises. They hurt to the touch, it was an awkward soreness. You could see that mask with every touch, you wondered what would have happened of you didn’t move from out of his way. Would he have done worse?

Perhaps a hot shower will help you feel a little better. After standing beneath the hot stream of water for several minutes it was time to scrub down. Along with your fruity body wash, the hot steam cleared what was left of your migraine. 

A bit of breakfast lifted your spirits, nothing some hashbrowns and eggs wouldn’t fix. At least that’s what you thought until the General popped up in your mind. Suddenly you found your appetite soured, you put the leftovers away so you wouldn’t at least waste the food. Work will be a distraction. If you still have your job that is.

You were scared to swipe your card while making your way through most of the doorways, somehow you made it to your office without difficulty. The benefit of getting up and getting to work before everyone else is that no one got a glimpse of your face. You managed to send out a notice so you wouldn’t be disturbed unless it was dire.

However you completely forgot about Mynia.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!” She exclaimed at you from across the room. Was it so bad that it could be seen across a room? She strode across the way, your mind jumbled as you tried to formulate yet a lie.

“I-uh I…I ran into Commander Ren.” You stuttered, you just couldn’t focus on making up another lie this time. Mynia could be trusted, she wouldn’t tell a single person or alien about your secrets. You knew that so why keep it up?

“HE did this to you?! Did anyone else see him hit you?!”

“He didn’t hit me, he didn’t even touch me,” Your voice cracked “He was in my head looking at my life, my thoughts and memories. I was cornered.” You wailed through the onslaught of tears coming your way. 

Mynia’s eyes widened, it looked as if she couldn’t even begin to find the words to console you. After a few moments she came around the desk and pulled you into a tight hug. It was awkward angle because you still sat in your chair, however it was comforting. The crying quieted down enough for you to admit something else.

“The General broke up with me last night…” You sniffled. 

“General Hux? That’s who you’ve been seeing?” You could hear the smile in her voice, you looked up at her “Well he’s an asshole for breaking up with you anyway.”

You smiled slightly at her remark. 

“I’m spending the night in your room.” She ordered rather than ask. It was going to happen anyway. 

She spent the rest of the day easing the workload. There wasn’t much to do but to do simple walkthroughs. She obliged to doing most things without so much as you asking. Lunch time came around, she was sure to pick something up so no one could see your face. She also brought along some ice so the soreness of your eyes could be relieved, even a little. 

“How do you feel?” Mynia asked, you were leaning back in your chair with the ice over your eyes.

“A little nauseas.”

“Probably because you barely ate, your stomach is gnawing itself.”

“It’s a cycle now, I don’t want to eat because I feel like throwing up but if I eat something that feeling will probably go away.” You replied.

Instead of replying Mynia tranced out humming to herself. It was something she did whenever she was busy reading. You yourself started to go into a trance. Everything started to settle into quietness again, now you had to think about the shadow looming over you. The General.

Is he so sensitive that he can’t handle anything romantic whatsoever? Or would that be considered insensitive? Either way you put it, it all hurt the same. You were used, you knew the feeling.

****  


* * *

Since Mynia did a majority of the work you planned on doing, you could very well make dinner for her right? She insisted on ordering something in, but you insisted otherwise. A battle you had won against her, those were rare enough. You also wanted to treat yourself. Maybe a high priced home cooked meal will bring the appetite back. Thanks to Lita you got to raid the cafeteria fridge, she let you pay out of pocket. Most of what she let you take was going to spoil unless used very soon, it was a fair exchange. 

You worked away as scaling a fish over the sink, Mynia stood close by to watch.

“What’s kind of fish is that?” She sneered a little.

“An expensive one.” You managed to crack a slight smile. 

“Informative, what planet is it from?”

“An expensive one.” You simply answered again, Mynia shoved you with her hip and hopped along to your very small living area. She plopped down with a heavy sigh and partial groan.

Soon her humming began, you glanced over the counter to see her scrolling away on her data pad. 

“Do you think I’m lovable?” You asked out of the blue. 

Mynia looked up from her pad “What?” she sincerely ask, she must not have heard you.

“Do you think it’s possible for someone to fall in love with me?” You reiterated.

“Honey, that’s a silly question. Of course it’s possible, you’re too great to pass up.”

“Hmmm.”

“Don’t let ONE guy ruin what you think about yourself. He doesn’t deserve you anyway.”

She told you all the things you’d think you’d want to hear from a friend. It just wasn’t working like you thought it would, the compliments felt hollow. Though Mynia meant it completely, it was hard to accept. From what little you knew about the General for some reason you believed you deserve each other. Or maybe you just think you deserve him. This whole thing felt selfish to think about. 

“You don’t mind spicy food do you?” You changed the subject.

“I LOVE it, especially when I have a cold. It clears everything up.” She hopped up from your chair. Mynia come right over loomed around you again as you cooked, she insisted you make her dish as spicy as all get out.

“It’s going to be too spicy for you.” You insisted.

“Not possible.”

“You better eat it.”

“I WILL!” 

Soon it was ready, you had made a spicy chowder. It was bright red but appealing nonetheless. You couldn’t wait for Mynia to try it, see if she could handle it like she so claimed. She carried her bowl to the living area with you in tow, you gave her a slight smile as you sat. You wanted to wait for her to taste it first before starting yourself. Mynia smiled and put the spoon to her lips, she sipped a little bit. That little bit was all it took for that grin to melt away. Her cheeks turned an instant bright red, she started to sweat immediately. You laughed as she painfully took a few spoonfulls rather than sips to power through it. After a few minutes you both had tears in yours eyes, you were laughing too hard, she was suffering from your wrath.

“Can’t eat it?” You teased. She glared at you as she chugged what was left in her glass and gasped when it was empty.

“It’s not spicy at all, it’s weak.” She claimed through the beads of sweat running down her face.

“You’re going to have a rough time later if you keep it eating it.”

“What’s that supposed to – oh.” She looked at the bowl. Your suggestion had put her off, she wasn’t about to risk that struggle later in the bathroom.

“There’s more in the kitchen, it’s not as spicy.”

She jumped up to that, you rolled your eyes lovingly and started to eat. The chowder turned out well, it was spicy as it is, can’t imagine handling whatever Mynia managed to get down.

“It’s really nice having you here.” You chimed at her.

“It’s nice being here!” She walked back into the living area with a new bowl. 

The both of you discussed sillier happy things through dinner, from dogs to cake, then to terrible movies and for some reason children’s toys. Mynia put dishes away for you since you were the one that cooked. By then it wasn’t all too late but what you wanted to do was go to bed now. You made your way across the room to plop into bed, a few minutes later you found Mynia climbing beneath the covers with you.

“Tired?” She asked. You nodded.

“Well I don’t normally go to bed this early but hey,” She nestled next to you.

****  


* * *

Morning came faster, you had actually slept through the night. Mynia was no longer in bed next to you, she must have slipped out in the night. Being too much of a bed hog must have warded her off. You wished to sleep in a little longer but work was priority right now. Today was the day to start actually constructing the Generals outfit among the other officers aboard. You left the task of his garment to yourself, you cared very little about the others. And you shamelessly didn’t care. Despite being “dumped” by him he’d have to be reminded of you in some way through his clothes. Maybe you’ll be the one to deliver them, even the one to make sure they fit him. That’ll be another task to make sure is exclusive to yourself, if you can handle it that is. 

Breakfast was appetizing, you finished off what you didn’t eat the day before. Leftovers from dinner would make a nice lunch so you packed that after putting dishes away. By the time you were done you noticed the time escaped you. You were at least twenty minutes behind than you would have liked to start your working day. Oh well, it’s not like you get paid hourly with this new job. It’s all salary based.

With a heavy yawn followed by a sigh you walked along to work as you usually would. While you were still late you were technically early, no one was around in the sewing room yet. You strode along down the aisle of tables with your keycard in hand, better get to the office before everyone comes in to work. Once at the office door the scanning pad prompted you to swipe. 

It made an audible error sound snipped lightly upon swiping, you crunched your nose and attempted it again. It flashed red and made the same noise. 

“The hell?” You gritted. You swiped again, same result.

“Having troubles?” An all too familiar voice spoke through an emulator. You just about jumped in your skin and turned to face a menacing masked man in black. Kylo Ren.

****  


* * *

You sat up violently from your bed with a gasp. 

“You ok?” Mynia voice came from the divot in the mattress next to you. It was…just a dream. A nightmare. 

“Y-yeah.” You quaked.


	23. Notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I will try to update! My mom's stroke dissolved away and I have a much more open schedule with college this semester!

Over the past few days you managed to keep busy, and the dark circles around your black eyes were thinning out. You hid most of it with make-up and heavy use of eyeshadow. Surprisingly you got a lot of compliments, it lifted your spirits a bit. As for work you locked Mynia and yourself in your office to make headway on the Generals uniform. All you wanted to do was get it finished and fitted. You weren’t sure if it was because you wanted to see him, or that you wanted to just get through it and try to move on.

All that was left to finish were a few embellishments, it wouldn’t take very long. It would be done today. But first, lunch.

“How about we get something to eat?” You suggested out loud to Mynia, you both hovered around a mannequin donning most of the Generals outfit in your office. 

“Sounds good to me, my stomach wont stop gurgling. “ She replied gingerly. 

“Let’s go to the cafeteria, I don’t feel like cooking. Unless you want some of that leftover soup?”

She gave you a playful glare. You managed to move away from an oncoming fist with a laugh. Mynia helped you clean up the loose pins that wound up on the floor along with snippets of black thread. Once the clean-up was done you bother grabbed your data pads and left the office. Everyone had stopped their work to eat for themselves, others were absent, likely at the cafeteria. Pela-Kit was diligently working away on a jacket, you were sure she hadn’t eaten yet.

“Hey Pela-Kit, want to go to the cafeteria with us?” Mynia called across the room. The young woman looked up from her station and nodded with an uplifted smile.

All three of you hopped along down the halls to the closest cafeteria. The line for the buffet wasn’t very long and you could see the steam rising from the hot pans. Must have beat the rush, that was rare. Your appetite also felt heavy. Everything looked so good, so you obliged yourself to an entire plate full and a small bowl with a couple bites of each dish. 

You snagged the end of a long table, Pela-Kit sat next to you and Mynia sat directly across. Pela-Kit started telling you about her home project. She started making a gown about a week ago.

“Really? What kind of gown?” You inquired.

“It started out as an evening gown, but it evolved into a wedding gown. I just call it “the gown” since I don’t even know what it is anymore.”

“I’d like to see it if you don’t mind?” You asked.

Somehow she was no longer paying attention to you, she was staring in Mynia’s direction with concern. You followed her gaze to see Mynia red faced with tears dripping down her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked of her.

“It-It’s my daughter…” She wailed.

“What’s wrong is she okay??!” 

She shook her head “My mother just messaged me. She’s been put in the infirmary just an hour ago!”

“What, what’s wrong?” Pela-Kit asked.

“She ran off from my mothers side, a speeder sideswiped her.”

“Oh my!” You sat up from your seat to console her, you pulled her into your arms. She wailed into your chest and mumbled loudly “What?” You asked of her.

“I can’t afford to see her! I already sent money this month, almost my whole paycheck!”

“Shhh don’t worry,” You rocked her “I’ll buy your ticket to visit her.”

She sniffled “You will?”

“Yes. I’ll buy your ticket, no need to pay me back.”

The unfortunate thing about leaving the ship meant buying a ticket to leave, unless the planet you wanted to go to was already a planet the ship was near or docking on. Mynia would have to wait until the ship docked at the closest planet, which luckily happened to be tomorrow and pay for a passenger ship from that planet to her home planet. 

Mynia wrapped her arms around you in return “Thank you!” she exclaimed.

“We’ll buy it right now.” You unlatched you datapad from your side strap. You slid it towards her after opening a passenger travel site. She would know about what dates need to be squared away.

“Don’t worry about missing work, I’ll give you the days off.”

Mynia smiled through her tears. It took her a few minutes to square everything away, she showed you the awaiting transaction on the screen. It was seven hundred and thirty credits.

“Are you sure?” Mynia asked.

You had just a little over a thousand after paying off Coy, this would be a major purchase. You might have to skip paying him extra next pay period. But it’s for Mynia. She needed it more than anyone else. 

“I’m sure.” You tapped the _“Approve Transaction”_ button.

She thanked you profusely through her tears, by the end of lunch the front of your uniform was soaked. Who knew someone could harbor so many tears. Surely if you were in the same situation she would have done the same. 

Lunch was cut short of course, you sent Mynia back to her quarters to calm down. She was sure she was going to come back to work within an hour but you weren’t going to get on her case about it. Work isn’t what’s on her mind so you gave her the needed days off right after buying the ticket. 

Upon walking through the sewing room you glanced at Coy. Shit. You’re barely going to have enough credits to pay him off with his next buffered paycheck for hiding your infidelity with the General. You’ll deal with it soon enough, not right now. You didn’t have the patience to worry about it for now. You sighed to yourself and locked yourself in the office. Now to go over some emails, at least get something done today.

 _“Time off request,”_ You read to yourself aloud going down the list of emails _“Cleaning new uniforms, schedule a fitting, time off request…NOTICE OF REPRIMAND FROM HR?”_

That certainly was the most urgent of them all to open, it made your throat stick. Reprimands are not good. What is it for? You frantically tapped your finger over it to select it.

_“The purpose of this written warning is to bring to your attention deficiency in your conduct and/or performance. The intent is to define for you the seriousness of the situation so that you may take immediate corrective actions. It has been reported that you have used profane language in front of a superior officer. This written warning will be placed in your personnel file for this cycle.”_

The General wrote YOU up? WHAT THE FUCK?


	24. Unwell

Mynia had her own problems to deal with, venting out your frustration about the General would be incredibly petty in comparison to her daughters wellbeing. You sat at your desk fuming, you were a bit upset at that too. You have to keep your mood cool, snapping at an employee wouldn’t be very wise.

Speaking of snapping at someone, Coy happened to be buzzing on the other side of your office door. It was really not the time. You pressed the door intercom button on your desk.

“What do you want?” You mumbled loud enough to be heard.

“To talk to you? What else?” He snarkily replied.

You rolled your eyes and buzzed him in. He scurried in the door like the roach he is, he stood as far back from your desk as he could as the door closed behind him. A moment of silence passed as you looked at one another.

“Well?” You raised a brow.

“About my pay…” 

“You already got paid.” 

“But-“ He started off.

“Tomorrow. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, I don’t have the time to deal with you now,” You interrupted.

He stared you down for some time, your annoyed expression never wavered as you also stared him down too. You pressed the button on your desktop to open the door, eventually he awkwardly turned around and left. Huh. What a great end to an awkward and unwanted occurrence. 

Now it’s REALLY time to finish this ridiculous jacket for the General, that ass. Luckily you were close to done, fifteen minutes of work or less and it’s finally done. That ASS! You initially wanted to present it to him yourself but now you wanted someone else to just do it for you. Pela-Kit is too sweet, you wouldn’t wish the General’s demeanor on her, she’d shrivel the second he opened the door. Perhaps Coy, you hated him enough to put him through it. Though knowing him he’d tell the General that you were paying him off because he knows about the both of you. That’s a guaranteed instant job loss right there, not to mention completely embarrassing and it certainly would give the General further reason to be disappointed in you. If he even is for that matter.

You mumbled all through the final touches of the jacket with a bit of anguish causing you to nick yourself with a needle a handful of times. Eventually your work had come to fruition, you didn’t admire it as you tore it from the mannequin. Without so much as folding it or hanging it you threw it in a bag in a crumbled ball along with your work kit.

Everyone stared at you as you practically stormed out of your office with the bag in tow. The trip to the opposite side of the ship to the Generals living quarters was quick. Surprisingly you made it through every doorway without difficulty, you half expected the General to take away those specific rights. Once in front of his door you adjusted your clothes and straightened your posture. You pressed the buzzer to signal him to let you in. Silence came from the other end. You tried to signal him again, silence followed. Sighing aloud you rested your forehead against the door, putting your full weight against it. An audible whooshing sound clouded your thoughts and you found yourself falling forward. You flailed into the arms of the General. Without so much as looking at him you tore away and stood straight.

“Sorry sir.” You apologized glancing up at him, he was wearing something a lot more casual than usual. Still all black, less formal and comfortable. Although his hair was as perfect as it always was, just freshly washed. He must have showered earlier because the smell of his soap rose off of him in waves. All your initial anger melted away into nervousness. 

An orange furball startled you at your feet, you looked down to see Millicent the fat tabby cat. You had completely forgotten about her. She weaved between your legs and looked up at you longing for attention.

“Shall we (L/N)?” The General interrupted your eye contact with the cat.

“Uh…yes sir.”

He led the way through his quarters towards his bedroom, it was slightly amusing because Millicent followed just behind you. At least she’ll be there with you through this. The General stood in front of the mirror just as he did the times before when you came to see him. It was hard not to look directly in it knowing what has happened in front of it. You set the bag down next to him and pulled out the jacket, he looked at only himself in the mirror as you set the garment over his shoulders. He did the rest of the work himself by putting his arms in the sleeves then buttoning it up.

You were proud of your work, the General looked rather handsome. The dark grey worked extremely well with his hair color and complexion, the black trimmings and embellishments complimented him further. It somehow gave him a new look of youth…innocence is a better word. As usual you couldn’t read his expression.

“Subpar at best.” He commented.

“Sorry?” You couldn’t really hear what he was saying, or at least you were wanting the clarification of the newly given insult to your work.

“This is subpar, it needs re-done.”

“What about it makes it subpar?” You asked.

“The stitching is lazy and poorly done.”

You had stitched the garment yourself, in fact you did the very best because it was for the General. Also, he’s suddenly an expert on sewing and stitching?

“I disagree, I stitched it myself.” You argued.

“Are you so conceited that you cannot see the errors in your work?”

“You’re the one that promoted me because my work is excellent.” You quipped and immediately regretted saying it.

“I see I’ve made a mistake then Miss (L/N).” He interjected lightly without venom. You made a panged expression while your throat stuck in itself. 

“You’re doing this on purpose…” You mumbled through the stone caught in your throat as your eyes began to well. After trying to read him again and getting nothing you turned away and started to gather your things. Get out. Get out. Get out. You’ve completely overstepped any boundaries that were left. 

You nearly tripped over Millicent while trying to escape the room.

“L/N!” The General called after you, you could bare to turn around, his voice only made you walk faster to the exit. The General was closing in behind you while you repeatedly pressed the button for the front door to open. It finally released for you to see the menacing figure standing on the other side clad in black.

All it took was a slight glance at his mask for you to reel back into the Generals arms. He adjusted you so you’d be standing behind him instead. You could barely see over his shoulder to look at the tyrant Kylo Ren in front of the both of you.

“I didn’t know you hard personal company visiting General.” The man behind the mask quipped.

“Business.” The General corrected.

“Speaking of, I quite like your work. I’ve been meaning to contact you about fashioning me something new, but General Hux seems to be taking up a fair amount of your time.” Kylo spoke to you over the Generals shoulder.

“She’s rather busy with the work I’ve given her.” Hux interjected.

“I’m sure she is…”

“(L/N) I’m going to have to ask you to leave as I have a scheduled meeting.” Hux looked at you over his shoulder.

“Yes sir…” You grated. It was difficult to get through the door as Kylo Ren was literally still blocking it, and he absolutely refused to move to let you through. You dared not touch him either, you were basically holding the frame of the door to get out. All while your heart just about jumped out of your rear. The door closed just as Kylo Ren decided to step inside, you let out an exasperated gasp. 

The walk back to your end of the ship was long and nerve racking, every half minute or so you looked over your shoulder for Kylo Ren. His presence was still weighing on you, you felt as if you were being watched. The feeling in the pit of your stomach reminded you of him. You wondered what the General could be discussing with him right now. Possibly you? The thought intimidated you. 

You hardly looked at anyone making your way back to your office, not even directly at Coy sitting smugly at the corner workstation closest to your office door. There was nothing else pressing to do for the rest of the day so taking a breather was the first thing to do on your non-to do list. 

The working day finally came to an end some hours later, instead of staring off into space in the office you got to do it in your quarters now. Initially you were hungry, but that feeling wore away with a jittery sensation. It felt strangely cold, after checking the thermostat in the kitchen you found the need to put on warmer layers despite it being relatively warm already. For some time you lounged around in the living area, out of pure boredom and driving yourself mad you decided to look on your datapad for entertainment. There were no messages to be read, you wanted to be sure the General hadn’t messaged you announcing that you had been removed from your job. It was a small fear eating at the back of your mind along with wondering what his meeting with Kylo Ren was about.

Getting lost in your datapad watching videos and reading for a handful of hours helped the concerns tugging at your mind, but a growing feeling of nausea boiled in your stomach. Time passed and it only grew worse, drinking water hardly helped and soon enough you were sweating like mad all while feeling chill. You tried to hold off on throwing up, it simply couldn’t be done once that complete urge sent you into a frenzy for the bathroom. You threw yourself on your knees in front of the toilet bowl, hell you nearly missed it completely as you blindly just couldn’t hold it any longer. The dry heaving was the worst of it because you had already thrown up everything you had eaten that day. It was over soon enough and your nauseas stomach felt heavily relieved. The bathroom floor was cool and inviting, why not just nap here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just not fair to you guys that I update so slowly. I will do my best for all of you!


End file.
